Raijin
by AniArchive
Summary: Of the 30,000 players in the most anticipated game of the year, Sasuke has been the only one to be granted with "unknown abilities". As beta players, it's up to the Uchiha and the notorious "Beater" to save everyone from this desolate game. Follow Sasuke on this epic adventure.
1. Chapter 1 beginnings

**Chapter 1: Mysteries**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction story! As well as my first crossover between Sasuke and Sword art Online! There aren't many stories with Sasuke and Sao, so I decided to give it a try...**

**Please, no hate comments…and leave reviews that will help me write a better story. Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**As you have noticed from the summary, I tweaked it a bit..**

**music suggestions will be included in certain parts of the story, so make sure you listen if you want to get those feels**

**Now are ya ready?! Join Sasuke on this detailed adventure!**

**"**

Talking**"**

_Thoughts/"Flashback"/emphasis_

**"Player abilities/Sword skill'/Location**

.

**(RE-EDIT)**

**July 3rd, 2022.**

_~Family is not an important thing. It's everything~_

**Prologue:**

_It's starting to rain?_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke was inside cleaning his room when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," He said. The door opened and Itachi walked in. "Oh, hey brother." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke, how many times did I tell you? Just call me Itachi. You don't have to address me as brother all the time." Itachi chuckled.

"Hn, whatever, I can call you whatever I want," Sasuke replied while folding his arms with a pouty look on his face.

"Well, I'm going for a walk, wanna join?" Asked Itachi.

"Nah I'll pass, and besides, I have to get all these chores done that mom and dad assigned to me," Sasuke sighed as he was about to start cleaning again. "Oh, and also, mom just called, she said she is about two minutes away."

"Maybe we can spar once you're finished ok?" The older sibling suggested. Sasuke closed his eyes and chuckled.

"You're on then, and when I win, you have to give me your necklace." Itachi closed his eyes before opening them, giving him a look of determination.

"We'll just have to see about that," Itachi finished with a warm smile. Itachi's necklace had three silver rings with red gems inside them. That hung ever so loosely around his neck.

"We'll see about that," the young Uchiha replied with a determined look on his face.

"Very well, I'm going to head out now, I'll be back in a few."

"Alright, see ya," The boy replied.

_Be careful_. Sasuke thought.

As growing up, Sasuke mainly studied martial arts and with the help of his older brother, Itachi, excelling greatly in that category. His daily schedule consisted of Yoga, aerobics, and strength-training. Which he personally thought they were all excellent ways of getting in shape. One thing is he always looked up to his older brother...even more than his own parents. People would bully Sasuke in school because his parents were one of the wealthiest people Tokyo, and would often think he was just some snotty rich kid but infact, he was very opposite.

Now Sasuke had an amazing house, as some would say. His parents, Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha, were pretty damn wealthy and attempted to spoil Sasuke in as many ways possible, but Sasuke absolutely despised that. The color of the whole house had a mixture of a light shade yellow mixed with white giving that cream look to it. It had a three car garage located right side from the door. Although thirteen year old Sasuke wasn't old enough to drive, his parents had bought him a black Yamaha YZF-R1. The front of chestnut colored Door were a little roof is just above it. At the end there are two white pillars giving it an embellished look to it.

At that given moment, time seem to slow down and the wall clocks ticking seem louder. An uneasy feeling set upon the boy's stomach, as if it were being pulled on.

*SCREEEECH!...BANG!

"What the-" Sasuke ran out the closet and slammed the door as he ran to the window to see what the loud noise was. His eyes widened at the horrific scene only to see his beloved brother lying on the sidewalk as blood was scattered across the street.

"NOOO! ITACHI!" Sasuke cries while he runs down the stairs and bursts through the door as if he wanted to break it. The car started to peel off in the distance only to never be seen again. He could only stand in shock to see his older brother, whom he had always looked up too, dying in front of his teary eyes. "This..this isn't real right!?" Sasuke shouts; he's beginning to hyperventilate; his pupils begin shake in their sockets.

**Add song: Clannad Roaring tides II**

"MOM!..DAD! Of all times." he grunted. Sasuke runs over to Itachi only to see what shocked him to the very core. His legs looked as if they were hyperextended, mangled legs were only matched by the blood as it was running down his head and arm.

_**"As I looked down I thought maybe if would ran back inside to call the ambulance, I could have saved him..but I was too busy cowering in fear.."  
><strong>_  
>"W-what's with my body?! I can't move!" The young fourteen year old just stood there, shaking in total complete fear and shock while staring at his battered brother. The rain drops grew louder and stomped the ground harder, making the blood on the street, rush to to a to a nearby drain.<br>Lightning trickled through the sky, blood flowing through the water.

Sasuke kneels down next to itachi.I-I'm too scared. He trembled.

"Sas...sas..ke." Sasuke snapped his head up in a fast motion as if were to give him whiplash.

"Itachi...no please...don't die!" He cried out.

Itachi managed to squeeze out all the energy he had left in his body to lift two fingers, dripping with blood, and moved them towards his neck. Sasuke's eyes widened to to only hear what his brother was about to say. "I-Im s-s-sorry, p-please live for me," Itachi says, struggling to get his last words out, now starting to wease.

Itachi takes off his necklace and gives it to Sasuke. "W-why Itachi?!" Screamed Sasuke. Then he reaches up slowly to the inanimate young Uchiha and slowly brings up his two fingers to poke sasuke's forehead ever so gently.

"This is g-good bye farewell S-Sasuke." Itachi pulled one last smile as his arm fell and his body relaxed in the ground signaling his death. Sasuke's tears welled up around the lower rim of his eyes.

"Itachi!"

Sasuke backs away and starts to run inside to search for a phone to call the ambulance. As he stumbling around trying to desperately find a phone he yells, "MOM, DAD, WERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Sasuke's parents go out from time to time.. this just happens to be one of those times. Sasuke managed to snap out of it. He ran back inside, desperately stumbling around trying to find a phone.

A female voice spoke. "119, what is your emergency?"

"My brother, he's dying!"

**Time Skip 2 hours later at the hospital after Itachi's death**

It's was 8:50 pm. The waiting room was awfully loud and filled with annoying people...well to Sasuke that is.

The young Uchiha was sitting alone, still trembling from the flashbacks of his brother lying on the asphalt. Make it stop! Sasuke thought. His mind kept racing from what happened a little over an hour ago. He sat there with his elbows on his knees and his hands covering his face frantically tapping his backheel against the cold hard floor.

Words of his deceased brother echoed in his mind _P-please live... for me._

"What did he mean for that?! This is all too surreal. And it happened so...fast." He held his head down to where his bangs covered his eyes and a shadow fell over his face. A tall figure, that had black Hair and was tied in a ponytail, walked over to Sasuke and looked at him for a bit before moving closer to him. He could only help to feel bad for him.

He smirked and placed his hand over Sasuke's shoulder. With his head still down he said, "what" in a annoyed tone. After the tall man heard the tone in his voice, the man decided to pull up a chair and sat next to him.

"Whenever you're ready," the man said. A couple of seconds later Sasuke finally turned to his right and looked to see a lazy faced detective smiling at him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke now getting more serious.

"Hello, I'm detective Nara. I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind." Sasuke sat up slowly and threw his back against the chair.

"Sure... go ahead," He scoffed.

Nara smiles and says "Well, first, how about I introduce myself? It'd be a weird just to see a random person asking you questions."

Sasuke just looked at him in a serious fashion."Ok then." Nara leaned back and sighed.

"Ahh, now, where do I Begin?"

"How about your name," Sasuke replied.

"Well then, alright. "People call me detective Nara but I just prefer Shikamaru, it's kind of stuffy having people call me by my last name...too much of a drag," He said as he scratched the back of his head. "Supposedly my IQ goes over 200, which is probably why the wanted me as a detective in the first place."

**Add song: Death Note- L's theme A**

"Ok then, now let's get to business," Shikamaru said with a serious look on his face.

"Question one what is your Name?" Shikamaru asked while grabbing a clipboard while twirling a pen on his hand in an epic way.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ok then, next question."

"Question two, how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Question three, when is your birthday?"

"July 23rd, 2009"

**A/N since this is 2022, I tweaked sasuke's birthday date a bit so don't freak out!**

"Where are your parents," Shikamaru asked. Sasuke paused for a moment and said to to himself, Yeah...where are my parents?

"I don't know... they are hardly ever home, so I wouldn't know of their whereabouts as of today," Said the boy.

"Hmm have you tried calling them yet?"

Sasuke grunted. "What, do you think I haven't tried that already!?" He shouted. Shikamaru gazed at him in an understanding way.

Sasuke sighed. "Sorry about that, look, I just want to go home."

"Well, we'll have to call them to get their permission first, since you are a minor, sorry."

"Hn, well you can try, but doubt anyone will answer."

"Well it's worth a try isn't it?" The ponytailed man had got up from his chair and walked to one of the phones on the counter. He picked up the phone, held it towards his ear and turned towards Sasuke and says, "Ok, what was the number?"

After Sasuke gives the number to Shikamaru, he gets up and heads to the nearest bathroom. Sasuke looks at himself in the mirror and sees the dried tears of his face. He slightly squints his eyes, quickly turns on the water, and splashes water on his face. After he dried, he began to think..

_Itachi...what did you mean..live for you? Sigh* something doesn't sound quite right. Sasuke looks at himself and grips Itachi's necklace, squeezing it slightly. I...I promise, brother, I will keep living..for you!_

He sighed as he walks out of the bathroom. The young Uchiha looks around for Shikamaru but can't find him. Sasuke looks over to find one of the nurses at the counter. The young Uchiha corrects his throat before walking up to her. "Hello, have you seen Shiki- err...I mean, detective Nara anywhere?"

The nurse turned around with a wide smile. Her name tag read had slender body and was dressed in a light pink sweater under her sweater was her regular nurse outfit and. It was topped of with her braided hair and glasses. Sasuke couldn't help but glance at her rather large bust while trying to hold back a blush.

"How may I help you?"

He snapped out of his little fantasy and said, "Errm.. yes I was looking for Detective Nara, have you seen him?"

"Ah yes, he just stepped outside for a quick smoke," She sighs, "but I sure wish he'd quit smoking. It's most certainly bad for his lungs. By the way, what was your name?"

Sasuke blinked twice and said "Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha." It wasn't very often he gave his name out so blatantly, but she was different.

"Well nice to meet you Sasuke Uchiha!" She exclaimed in a welcoming tone.

"Any ways, how do I get out of here again?"

"Just take the elevator down to the first floor, walk to the first corridor on the left, go out the door on the right and the door to the outside should be right there," Aki said smile just as big as ever.

"A little bit slower please," Sasuke said as his right eye twitched. Nurse Aki chuckled a bit before personally escorting him through the hospital. Aki and Sasuke were walking down the hall with his Hands in his pockets as always, becoming sort of a trademark for him.

When suddenly, he happen to look over at the room next door, only to see a body bag with a tag that had writing on it.

**Add song: Clannad Roaring tides II**

Sasuke squinted his eyes to the room on his left. As he veered off from Aki whom still kept walking,he slowly paced his way towards the the door. His eyes widened to see the name imprinted on the tag.

"Itachi" He quietly whispered

"But yeah, I don't know wh-" Aki paused to see where Sasuke went. She quickly turned around with a anime-like angry face for him leaving her, but she quickly soften up to see that Sasuke was fighting back tears that were about to crawl down his face. His fists were clenched as well as his teeth, shaking with anger and sorrow.

_Sasuke._.She slowly walked towards him to comfort him when he shouts-

"GET AWAY!" Aki paused as the Uchiha broke down. He never thought the that the day he would see his brother in a body bag come to reality. The one who he loved the most..gone..forever. Sasuke broke down and began banging his fists on the ground, to the point where they were starting to change color. He kept saying to himself, Coward...you're a damn coward!

Aki did the only thing best.. she immediately grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, turned him around and hugged him to where he cried in her right shoulder.

"Sh-sh-shhh, it's okay, I'm so sorry for your loss Sasuke," She said in a soft tone

"No! It's not okay….how is death okay Aki?! It's my fault he's gone. I was too scared to ask for help, and I-"

"No, Sasuke... this is not your fault." She pushes him away slightly so that she could see his face. Sasuke's head, still hanging low. "Look at me, Sasuke," Aki says in a comforting tone. He slowly looks up at her while the tears were still dripping on the floor. "It's only natural to feel fear, we are human after all."

After saying that, Sasuke got up and said "I made a promise to him…" He grabbed his necklace, squeezing it slightly. Aki got up as well and dusted her uniform off.

"And what would that be?" She asked. The Uchiha put his hands in his pocket and walked as Aki soon followed after.

"To survive," he stated with a little choke in his voice. Although he still was unsure as what that meant.

Aki caught up with Sasuke and grabbed his hand. "Come on I know a shortcut!" Sasuke sighed and he looked back at the room Itachi was in.

"I promise... Itachi." He turned around to look at his hand that Aki was holding. And does she have to hold my hand?

After he got on the first floor with Aki, Sasuke thanked her for her support. "Thanks you for help..." Sasuke says with his hand out while holding a small smile. She looks at him with a bright smile. Instead of shaking his hand, she hugs him tightly while her bust is pressed into Sasuke's face. Meanwhile Sasuke is trying desperately to hold back a blush but gives in.

Shikamaru sighed, "I guess I'll just take the kid home to his parents." Shikamaru takes one last inhale of his cigarette and flicked it away. He closes his eyes. "I hope he's not too hard on them." Shikamaru puts his hands in his grey leather jacket side pockets and walks towards the hospital entrance to meet up with Sasuke.

**Add song: Death Note- L's theme A**

"Hey, you ready?" The Nara questioned.

"Yeah, by the way, thanks again, Aki." She looked at Sasuke, returning a bright smile. As he was walking towards the exit, Shikamaru comes over and taps on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke, can you wait outside? I need to talk to Aki for a sec." Sasuke nodded as he turned around closing his eyes and proceeds to walk towards the exit. All of of sudden his ear twitched to the distant sound of whispering between the two. Sasuke was always good at listening especially during the training days with Itachi.

He focused in..."Ok, so did you gain any information on the tattoo?" Aki asked.

"Yes, it would appear to look like a serpent, but I can't tell what color it is because it is covered by a scab that formed on top of it. It is located to the left of his shoulder. But that's all the info I could gather since his tattoo looked as if he was trying to scrape and/or, burn if off," Shikamaru said.

_A serpent tattoo!?_ Sasuke thought. _What does that have to do with anything?.. for them to send me off like this.._

"I'll continue to further my research on the topic."

Thank you, we are proud to have you on the T.U.S.S," Aki replied.

"The T.U.S.S .eh?" Sasuke opens his eyes and gives a small smirk. "Well I'll further my research as well...Shikamaru."

**Time Skip: on the drive home**

It had been a long car ride home, only of the light pitter patter of rain droplets and the engine of the car was audible. Sasuke, still deep it thought, tilts his head against the car window, feeling the coolness of the surface.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru says, interrupting the silence, "You know that number you gave me?" Sasuke's heart immediately starts racing.

"Yeah, did anyone answer?" Said the Uchiha.

" It was...your father."

Without moving his head sasuke shifted his eyes to the the very corners of his skull. "Oh really now," he said in a cold way; his eyes were hidden from the shadows of his black bangs. Shikamaru turns towards the Uchiha.

"Sasuke look, I know you're mad, but please, find it in your heart to forgive your parents, they're the only ones you got, take my word on it." Shikamaru comes to a stop at sasuke's house.

Sasuke replies with nothing as he got out of the car. He stood out from the open car door, with his back still turned away from Shikamaru. "Don't be too harsh on em kid."

"Like you'd truly understand," Sasuke muttered as he closes the car door and walks off.

_Sasuke..._ Shikamaru thought and drove off shortly after.

As Sasuke slowly approached the front door, he noticed that it was slightly cracked open.

He walks over, slowly bringing up his left hand and openly grits his teeth. As soon as his palm touched the door, he uses as much force as he can to swing the door open, nearly breaking the wall behind the door. Before Sasuke entered the home, he spots something white in the corner of his eye.

"A note?" Sasuke picked it up put it in his pocket and entered inside.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Fugaku and Mikoto shouted.

They ran down the stairs as quickly as their feet could carry them. "Oh, Sasuke, you're finally here!... where have you been!" Says Mikoto as she puts her hands on her hips.

"I should ask the same for you, do you know how many times I called you earlier? Why haven't you answered ?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Now son, that's no way to talk to your mother, and besides our phone ringer was off and we were on our way from our get together, when not a minute too soon we started thinking about you. And so, we bought gifts for you, I hope that this makes everything up," Fugaku said with a hearty smile on his face.

"Y-yeah, Sasuke." Mikoto adds as she walks up to him while she is reaching in her bag. "Now I know how much you're into technology, so I brought you this maga-" Mikoto was then cut off when Sasuke slapped the magazine out of from her wrist.

**Add Song: Fate Zero- Greif**

"ALL YOU PEOPLE THINK ARE WAYS TO SPOIL ME, DO YOU EVEN CARE WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH MY LIFE RIGHT NOW!" The boy snarled. He takes a deep breath before saying, "Ever since we have become one of the wealthiest people in the country, you have changed. Before, you were home every day-" He paused. "You know, before you cared about me that is...And now, you're hardly ever home anymore...why is that? I WANT TO KNOW THE REAL REASON!" There was no other answer but just the look of guilt on their faces.

"Do you know about what's been happening to me at school? Oh, let me guess you don't know do you? Well, Itachi knew." At school, people used bully me everyday, not because it's nitpicking, but because of YOU and YOUR wealth." Sasuke held his hands out, still looking his parents.

"He...he is the one I look up to the most... even more than you. Itachi knew right away that something was wrong with me or if I had a problem, he would would be the first one to step in to help me."

Sasuke put his hands down. "He trained me everyday so I could defend myself from the bullies at school," he chuckled coldly. "Now looking back then, and the training I've gone through, I wanna hurt those people so badly…" Suddenly, Sasuke starts to tense up.

People…He squeezes his fists tightly.

"... People like you, make scum of the Uchiha name, and all you care are yourselfs and ways to spoil me!"

"SASUKE THA-" Fugaku's sudden outburst was only interrupted as he saw the glare in Sasuke's eyes...eyes that looked like he had just about enough.

"You guys make me sick." He grunted. As Sasuke starts walking up stairs, he stops without turning around and says.

"As of today, July 3rd, 8:25pm, Itachi Uchiha was pronounced-" The two motionless parents stared in shock from what Sasuke was about to say.

"Dead."

A wave of silence covered the home as the young Uchiha revealed the devastating news to Fugaku and Mikoto. Sasuke walks upstairs to his room, opens his room door and hits his bed with his body as he sleeps to the sounds of his mom and dad screaming and crying.

**Two days after the funeral**

Sasuke sighed as he as he was sitting on his bed playing with a rubix cube. "This gets boring if you solve it so many times in a minute," he said inattentively. It was almost time for school and Sasuke could wait for it to start...not really. At his school, each person had to wear the same uniforms, for girls ,except for skirts, and boys, but Sasuke had a unique look to his uniform. It consists of a dark blue jacket, that his collar was always popped, with the school's insignia on the left side, a white, long-sleeve shirt with a collar that has two light blue lines forming an "X" on each side, and the same insignia of the school on its left side as the jacket, a red tie and dark blue trousers.

A/N: think of Kirito's school uniform...only as for sasuke, the collars were popped up

_School starts at 8:30 so I have plenty of time to kill right?_ Sasuke looks towards his clock.

_8:20 huh?...He pauses. Wait what!?_ He said as his eyes turned to white Anime-like circles.

_Oh crap, I'm going to be late!_

**Time Skip: 3 hours from now**

"Ok class, talk amongst yourselves, I am going to step outside for a bit." Sasuke was never the one talk in class. Instead he like to listen on other people's conversations.

"Omg you know she is lying right!?" Sasuke heard as two girls gossiped. Nothing he hated more than to see others talking about each other.

_Next_

"Did you hear about what happen Uchiha guy?"

"..Yeah that's so sad."

Sasuke frowned at that.

"Hey, did you hear about that new Sword art Online vrmmorpg coming out!?" The boy said.

"Yeah, they're accepting beta testers soon. Hopefully I'll be picked.

_Now this is more like it._ Sasuke thought

"Yeah there are codes on these special magazines, that are only sword art online exclusive. Once you get the code, type it in on the main website. All you have to do is wait for a day or two to see if you won the privilege of being a beta tester!"

"Oh cool!"

Sasuke had a quick flashback of him knocking some sort of magazine out of his mom's hands. He silently grunted.

_Whatever..Next_. Sasuke had his eyes closed as both hands came together, covering his mouth. Then a second later, Sasuke heard two sets of feet tapping on the ground and they were growing as it sounded like they were closing in on him. Sasuke could tell he was coming from his left side. So he slightly turned his head. The steps came to a halt .

"Tch, what do you want," Sasuke said as he was looking at Eric with his cold, black, eyes. Standing from his left side, one of his buddies, Hido, was right behind Eric. Eric was a fairly big guy about 3 or 4 inches taller than sasuke.

(Sasuke at 165 cm or 5ft 4.6in)

Eric had two piercings, one on each ear. He had short spiky, black hair and a rather deep voice for his age. Behind Eric, was Hido. Hido was a shorter than Eric but taller than Sasuke. He was slightly bald and had a scar coming down his right cheek. He seemed to frown most of the time he was at school. Aside from everyone else that envy Sasuke in a way, these two scourges seem to take the icing off the cake.

"I'll ask again, but this time, I expect an answer, from the both of you," Sasuke grunted while giving them a cold stare.

Eric pops his knuckles and grins openly, "Listen here kid, you know that everyone here doesn't like you, so why bother even coming here?"

"Yeah, you and that attitude of yours," Hido added.

"Hn, whatever move out of the way, I like to keep my space pest free," Sasuke says as he turns around.

Eric's eye twitches "Oh yeah?" He pauses.

**Add song: Bleach- Chokkaku**

"Well ya know, that's probably that stuck up attitude that got your brother killed, you brat!"

Sasuke opens his eyes widely. "What did you say?" He snarled. As Sasuke turned around he caught a glance of Eric's fist racing towards the left side of his face.

He smirked. "Idiot" Sasuke merely tilted his head to the right, dodging the tightly clenched fist easily. Sasuke quickly grabbed his arm and judo flipped Eric, slamming him his back.

He quickly kicked Eric over on his stomach. "AHH"! He screamed. The young Uchiha grabbed his arm and held it up in an uncomfortable fashion. Eric slowly turned around to see sasuke smiling darkly. _Wha-what to t-th-the weak and f-frail sasuke?_ Eric was on the verge of screaming for help.

Sasuke darkly smiled as he brought his left foot up and slammed down on Eric's back. "Arghh! Please stop! I give!" Eric begged. Hido was just standing there staring in shock as his partner in crime easily got taken out. The Uchiha lightly chuckled,

"Now that you're experiencing what pain truly really like-" He leanes over, "I kind of wanna break this arm of yours, I mean you did try to hit me with it?" Sasuke said mischievously.

"Noo!" Hido shouted. He charged at the Sasuke with his fist raised, closing in on the Uchiha. As He swung, without looking Sasuke squeezed his fist tightly and backfisted Hido onto his face and was sent crashing into the nearby desks.

_What the hell?_ The instructor thought. He barged in his room to see what the ruckus was to only find out that one of his students knocked out on a couple of desks, and the other on the floor crying Sasuke was standing over him.

"Ok, what is going on here!?...Sasuke? Of all people, what happened?"

Suddenly, the bell was released for everyone to go home and before the instructor could say anything to Sasuke, he had already ran off.

**Time Skip: 15 minutes later**

Sasuke, walking with his hands in his pockets, was on his way home as thoughts were racing through his head.

_What was that just now? I mean, sure the training with Itachi paid off, but this-_ He paused to look at the hand that held Eric down. _This was different-_

And it felt...good

As sasuke was walking down the sidewalk, another person was walking, but in the opposite direction, both not aware as they were thinking too heavily.

Also I would of nev-

"OOF" They both grunted, as they fell back on their butts

Ow, what the heck. They both thought. Sasuke looked at the young man. He seemed to be the same age as Sasuke, has a calm and collected type of character, also like Sasuke. He was wearing the same uniform as him, but he hardly ever sees him in classes. He was just a tad taller than Sasuke, but what intrigued Sasuke the most, was a Sword art Online magazine in his hand.

"Hehe, sorry about that," the kid said as he got up while dusting himself off. He started walk over to Sasuke and held his hand out. The Uchiha looked at him for a sec and grabbed his hand to pull him up as he patted himself off.

"It's no big deal," Sasuke replied with a smirk on his face. He once again eyeballed the magazine in his hand and couldn't help to ask.

"Hey, so about that magazine, I'm taking it that you're signing up for the beta?"

"Oh this?...yeah I'll probably go for it. It peaked my interest when I was surfing through the internet the other day. Then, I came across an ad that said, 'New Sword art Online game for the Nerve Gear," The kid said. "So are you going to get? And if so, we should team up," he said with a small smile. Sasuke chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll think about it."

"Alright, then I'll see you later."

"Alright," Sasuke replied.

The kid held out his hand. "What's your name?" Sasuke smirked.

"It's only common courtesy to give out yours first," he said as he bring out his hand from his pocket.

"Very well then." They both touched palms.

"I'm Kirigaya Kazuto." He replied with a light smile.

"I'm Sasuke-" He was about to give out his last name when he remembered how everyone treated him in school. Ever since the 'Uchihas' have grown in wealth over the years, everyone thought that they were irresponsible on how they spent their money.. not even thinking about others.. only themselves. And you know what?...they were right. And now it just had to be Sasuke's parents, Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha who soiled that title.

It seems he doesn't know well enough to know about my last name... but just to be safe...He didn't want to ruin the chance to have..His first...

Friend.

"Just Sasuke," he stated.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sasuke," Kirigaya said. After they departed, Sasuke began to smile.

"Sword Art Oline huh?"

**Time Skip: 15 minutes later**

Sasuke had arrived home. "Mom, Dad!?" He shouted. No response.

"Tch, of course." As he walked up stairs to his room, he began thinking. A serpent tattoo huh? Why did he want it off? And what did he truly mean by 'please live', was it a hint of some sort?

He opened his door and saw at what was on his bed. It was the sword art online magazine. He squinted his eyes and remembered when Mikoto was trying to hand him a magazine, but he just smacked it out of her hands. And to the left was the note he picked up a couple of days ago at the doorstep of his house. He walked over, picked it up.

**October 3rd 2022**

_"It's human nature not to realize the true value of something-_

-unless they lose it.

~Anonymous

"What the hell?" Sasuke said to no one.

"This was the day Itachi died."

**END CHAPTER  
>(RE EDIT)<strong>

I will be re editing chapters 2 and 3. Maybe 4.

Peace out~ Aniarchive


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

**Chapter 2: Truth**

**A/N - Ahh..well I'm back (no duh) I'm sorry I made Itachi's death so sudden. Soo urrm yeah.**

**Oh and I'm sorry for some of the mistakes in the last story...I kind of rushed. never did this before so I'll see where this goes.**

**Music suggestions will be included in certain parts of the story, so make sure you play them while you're reading, if you want to get the feels that is!**

**.**

***EDITED***

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/"Flashback"/emphasis_

**"Player abilities/Sword skill'**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sao.

_~The past cannot be future is yet in your power~_

**July 4th, Friday, around 7:30 p.m**

"Why didn't you save me, Sasuke? I could have lived, but you were just too much of a coward! You'd rather just watch me die on the street rather than getting help right? You're just a fool. I only helped train you because I was getting paid! It wasn't because I actually cared...Sasuke."

"NOO!" Sasuke wakes up with his eyes widened, as he looks down at his trembling hands. He was sure glad that was a dream.

"It was..a dream, Calm down," He says to himself. He throws the covers off his body and looks at his shirt and grunts. Was I sweating this much? And plus, *snif* I need a shower. First, I'll go see if Mom and Dad are here. Sasuke began looking around the two story house, but only come to conclusion that they were not there.

"Of course why even bother," He Grunted."How long did I sleep?" He checks his clock. It's already 7:35?! I slept all day huh? Sasuke thought, as he rubbed the back of his scalp. He had figured he'd skip school because of what happened yesterday.

(_**Flashback**_)

_"It's probably that stuck up attitude that got your brother killed, you brat!"_

"What did you say?"

"Arghh...let go! You're gonna break my arm!

"Aww, what happen to the 'big and bad' Eric I know? This is just getting sad."

"AHH STOP! *sobs* I'm sorry!"

(_**Flashback End**_)

Sasuke clenched his fists. "How dare they insult Itachi, I should've broke his arm when i have the chance!" He sighs. "Guess I'll shower and head out."

* * *

><p>"Now this is more like it," He says as the warm water drips rapidly down from his face. After Sasuke got out of the shower, he puts on clothes specifically for going out. For his shoes, they were black low tops with no shoe strings. He had on white at-the-knee cargo shorts holding only two pokers in the front. Sasuke personally favor theses because it didn't show off too many pockets. He had on a regular black shirt complemented with Itachi's necklace that hung loosely around his neck. Last but not least, he had on a mid- collared sweater on. As the the young Uchiha walks towards the door, he looks back at the dark empty home.<p>

_How did it come to this?_ He thought as his eyebrows raised away from each other, showing off a concerned look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>TimeSkip: 15 minutes later<strong>

**Add song: Naruto OST 1 Evening**

Sasuke arrives in central Tokyo, eyeing all the tall buildings and lights. "It's been awhile since I've seen something like this," the boy said while taking in all the awe. Suddenly, as he comes to a halt, the boy finds himself standing in front of a large map that read:

**East gardens of the Imperial Palace.**

The palace is surrounded by a water-filled moat and tree-covered grounds. It was simply a precious taste of nature within the bustling metropolitan city.

"Interesting," Sasuke says as children come running around him as if they were playing tag with one another. He cracked a small smile to that.

The young Uchiha sticks his hands in his pockets just as he starts to walk away at a steady-going pace. Later, he comes to a stop to see a small convenient café across the street.

_Dicey Cafe? Quite a catchy name if you ask me._ The Uchiha thought.

As Sasuke walked in, he noticed it was completely empty. He smirked, "Hn, this might be my new go-to spot. Nice and small, no one here." Sasuke wasn't too big on being around a lot of people.

The cafè had a compact layout with only 4 tables that had chairs around them and a counter with several stools in front of it. It's a bright and colourful place that also gives off that attractive and relaxing feel to it.

"Welcome, how are ya?" The tall figure asks as he was happily cleaning a couple of coffee mugs. He looks up to see Sasuke, who was still looking around the place. "So what can I do for ya?"

"Oh, psorry, um-" Sasuke paused to look at the menu sign above him. "I'll just have a cup of coffee...oh, and not too much sugar," He added. After Sasuke finished looking around the place, he decided to walk over to the front of the the bar counter and grab a seat.

"Ahh coming right up," The man replied with his back turned away. "Say, I haven't seen you around here before, are you new here?" He asked as he whirled around to face Sasuke who was sitting at the counter.

"Yeah, you could say that. It's only because I don't really go out much. Mainly, I'm stuck at home training or doing my studies."

He chuckled. "Oh I see. What type of training to do you do? Karate?" The man asked as he was pouring the cup of coffee and handing it to Sasuke.

"Well I've been studying a mixture between martial arts and Aikido. My brother-" Sasuke paused. "He's been training me since I was little," He says as he sips some of his coffee.

"Aikido? What's does that mean?"

"It's basically the art of grappling. I use my body to flow with the motion of my attacker rather than opposing it straight-on. Personally this type of art is my favorite to learn." He smirked, recalling the time he flipped Eric on the ground.

"Ohh I see," The man replied as he stroked his chin. He saw a chibi version of himself trying to do this move.

"Hey, no offense but you don't look like you're from around here either," Sasuke said.

The man rubbed the back of his bald head and grinned sheepishly ."Hehe, yeah, I'm actually not. The name is Andrew. My parents were interested in Japan's culture so they decided to settle here. They opened up a small café and then later on the years, I took over."

"Took over?" Sasuke asked before he took another sip of his coffee.

"Yup, you're looking at the new head-honcho," Andrew pridefully said with his thumb pointing at his chest.

"Is it usually this empty this time of night?" Sasuke curiously asked.

"Not really, It's actually crowded during this time, but I guess this is just one of those nights," The hairless man said.

"Have you heard of the new vrmmorpg coming out?" Sasuke asked, trying to make small-talk.

"Sao? Yeah I've heard of it. As a matter of fact, I'm going to register for the beta test, buuut I doubt they're going to pick me," he leans in slightly, "I heard they're only accepting 1000 players. Hey, I trust you, can you watch the place? I gotta go take a leak," he said as he rubbed the back of his bald head. "Be right back."

"Um..o..ok?" Sasuke replied as a confounded look washed over his face.

_Hmm... that guy seems to be pretty cool. What was his name again?...oh yeah,.. Andrew. I guess tomorrow I can see into signing up for the beta...let's just hope I get picked._ Sasuke thought.

_I wonder what Kirigaya is doing?_

"Ahh much better, no where was I-" The bald made stops to see someone opening the front entrance door to the café.

"Hey Rika, long time no see!" Andrew heartily said as he brung his hand hand up. Sasuke shifted his head slightly to the left and widened his eyes to the young girl standing at the entrance.

Her brown hair only complimented her chestnut colored eyes. Which sasuke liked the most. Her hair was separated by two clips that kept her bangs out of her eyes. She seemed to have on a checked button up shirt with a red bow hanging out in the open. Over her outfit, she had on a pink v-neck sweater with a black skirt.

The two looked at each other for a second. Sasuke eyes quickly rebounded back to his empty coffee cup, while Rika,slightly blushing, was still glaring at the raven haired Uchiha with an "o" shaped mouth.

"So I guess love at first sight is true after all," He chuckled to himself while he poured Sasuke another round of semi sweet coffee in the Uchiha's cup.

"Hey Rika, what brings you here?" Andrew asked.

Rika finally snapped out of her gaze at Sasuke. "W-wha...oh, I saw that you were still open so I thought stop by," She nervously said.

"Alright, well why don't you take a seat, I'll pour you a cup of coffee," Andrew offered while wiping off the round tables in the coffee shop.

"Thanks, but I don't have any money on me. I spent the last I had on this sweater, what do ya think, does it look good?" She asks, twisting her body around to show off the pink sweater.

"Well I thi-" Andrew was interrupted by Sasuke.

"I could pay for it," he said as he turned towards Andrew. At that moment the hairless man smiled, because he knew exactly what Sasuke was trying to do.

Rika walks up to the front counter and sits next to Sasuke who seemingly can't make eye contact without blushing. It just wasn't his style.

"Hey thanks, I'll find a way to pay you back, so no need to worry," She grinned sheepishly. "Um...so...what's your...name?" She nervously asks as she peers into Sasuke's obsidian eyes.

"It's Sasuke, and don't worry about paying me," he said as he raised a single hand signaling a 'no problem' wave.

Meanwhile, Rika is desperately trying to find a way to further the conversation with the Uchiha boy. Her encounter with other guys weren't exactly successful. It's either they already had a girlfriend, or just not interested. Her cheeks turned a shade of red from embarrassment, thinking of the all times she took interest in other boys, and then finding out they already had a boyfriend. It's just too humiliating. Suddenly without thinking she blurted out...

"So Sasuke, got a girlfriend?" She blinked twice. Wait...why did i say that!? She hung her head low with a defeated look on her face. It's all over, I give up. Why can't I just float away. She thought, bewildering Sasuke.

_Is she taking interest in me? Usually most of the girls in school don't even come up to me. They all just think that I'm going to buy their trust with money._ Sasuke closed his eyes and opens them again.

"Uh...n...no," He stutters as he sweatdrops.

Surprised, she turns back at the raven haired boy looking as if he didn't mind her asking that question. She felt relieved. Sasuke gets up his chair, adjusting the collar on his jacket.

"Alright Andrew, I guess I'll see you around. I think I'll go walk around the Imperial Palace one more time. Oh, and keep the change for me will you?" Sasuke said. He raised his hand behind him,waving good bye without looking back.

"Take care ,Sasuke, and be careful, I heard the past couple of nights have been crawling with troublemakers," The bald man said. He looked over to Rika who was staring at Sasuke.

_Oh no, this could be my only chance! what should I do? Should I rush in?...no then he'll just think I'm a weirdo. Beg? THAT'S EVEN WORSE!_ Rika then turned to Andrew who was given her a look saying "just go for it". She nodded.

**Add song: Clannad OST- To the same heights**

Just as Sasuke reached for the door to leave, he felt a small tug on the elbow of his jacket. He turned to see Rika, who quickly withdrew her grip, and began twitching her two index fingers back and forth in a nervous manner.

"Um Sasuke, I-I was wondering if..I...could join you ...for your walk?" Rika asked as she glanced in the Uchiha's obsidian eyes before quickly looking back surprised herself, she's not usually this nervous around guys, but this one in particular was different.

He was..._special_.

"Yeah...I don't mind," Sasuke said smiling sheepishly. It's been all long time since he actually put a real smile on. Well..before that day. Rika's face quickly brightened when she heard sasuke's response. She put a huge grin on mixed with a slight blush. The chestnut haired girls quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him out the café with Andrew smiling in the background.

"C'mon I know a shortcut!" Rika exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Later, the two arrived at Seimon Ishibashi bridge<strong>.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Her sight was held captive; gazing at the water below while. "I just love how the water reflects the moonlight so perfectly."

Sasuke couldn't help by looking once more in Rika's brown eyes, almost like they were calling out to him. She turned towards Sasuke who was gazing in her eyes, making her blush heavily. Sasuke quickly averted his eyes towards the sky. "Yeah you could say that," he calmly stated. "Hey, it's getting late and I'm about to go. I'll see you around." Rika pokes her bottom lip out as she's seeing Sasuke leave.

"Wait Sasuke!" The Uchiha stopped for a brief moment. "I-I was wondering if you could walk me home? It's kind of dark and I don't want creepers coming up on me."

"Yeah, just stay close."

* * *

><p>"Man, it's pretty dark out here, and why did you drag me to an alleyway!?" Rika sweatdropped.<p>

"I don't know, something feels off, like we're being followed. I'm going to go check it out." Rika deadpanned.

"So you decide to go through a dark ally? And what do you mean "being followed"? By a cat or something?"

**Add Song: Naruto- Orochimaru Theme**

Sasuke squints his eyes, "No...a person." Suddenly, the two heard faint footsteps in the distance, gradually getting louder.

"Rika stay close to me, there's no telling who that is...Rika?" Sasuke turns to Rika who was frozen in fear. "Rika! Snap out of it and get over here."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my good old pal Sasuke _Uchiha_. "The figure playfully greets, still standing behind the shadows.

_That voice, it sounds so familiar don't tell me it's-_ "Come Out and show yourself!" Sasuke shouted as he moves his body in front of Rika's. The figure slowly walks out from behind the shadows, revealing a familiar face.

"Wait, Eric? What are you doing here!? Haven't I taught you a lesson already?" Sasuke smirked. All of a sudden multiple footsteps slowly walk behind Eric. He had nine other people come out from the shadows, all holding a dark grin, and one of them was Hido. The majority of the group looked older than Eric and Hido. All carrying at least one weapon of some sort. Hido started to tap his bat up and down on his palm.

"What is this about!?" Sasuke grunted. Eic began laughing as if this were all a joke to him.. He turned towards Rika with a villainous smile. The kid then signaled the men to surround Sasuke and Rika so they wouldn't escape.

"Well, since you and your little girlfriend are gonna die here in the next few minutes, I guess it won't hurt to tell you right?" Eric said as he was waiting to get the group's approval in which they all nodded. "Very well then, where do I begin...when you had your little "episode", I began thinking of the many ways to get my revenge." He snarled. "Until one day, these gentleman you see around you, came up to me, they seem to know your name. I was curious of course, but that all washed away when the leader hold this gang paid me a generous amount of money. Eric started to pull the left shoulder of his shirt down, revealing a-

"Serpent tattoo? What the hell is going on Eric? What do you people want with me!" Sasuke shouted. Come to think about it, didn't Itachi have on as well?

"Oh Sasuke, how could you be so _brainless_, WE WANT YOUR WEALTH, OF COURSE!" One of the members shouted.

"AND NOW YOU WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS YOUR BROTHER AND YOUR PARENTS!" Another member shouted. Sasuke quickly grabs Rika as Eric pulls out a gun.

"Now then, you have five seconds to say your last words." Eric clicks the gun. Sasuke's eyes widened desperately thinking of ways to escape.

"Five..."

_I could grab Rika and make a break for it, No.. they'd just end up cornering us. I can try to fight back, but we're clearly outnumbered and plus they all have weapons._

"Four..."

Sasuke turned towards Rika who is clenching his arm for dear life. "S-Sasuke, I-I'm scared" Rika said, tears falling from her eyes. Sasuke grunts. _I have to think of something!_

"What does this have to do with Itach!?" Sasuke desperately asked, trying to buy him more time.

Eric lowered his gun. "Well, if you wish to know...he was previously a member of our gang," one of the gang members said. Sasuke stood there in shock. Not knowing what to say. He slightly lower his head in disbelief.

"My...older brother, Itachi...was in a gang?"

(_**Flashback**_)

"_Ok so did you gain any information on the tattoo?" Aki said._

"Yes, it would appear to look like a serpent..although, I can't seem to tell what color it is because it is covered by a scab that formed over it. It's located on his left shoulder. Unfortunately, that's all the info I could obtain, since his tattoo looked as if he was trying to scrape and/or burn if off."

(_**Flashback End**_)

"Why...WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!" Sasuke snarled. Rika was surprised, this wasn't the same calm and collected Sasuke she knew.

"Oh my friend, you got it all wrong, twas neither Eric nor Hido who killed him. It's the people around you who killed him. That's what the fool gets for trying to leave this gang. The same fate was met with both of your parents as well. I bet you were wondering, why haven't Mommy and Daddy come home yet?" He says in a mocking tone. "Well, I'll tell you, supposedly they knew Itachi had joined our gang, of course they talked him out of it, so we killed him along with your parents for butting in. HAA! You should've seen their stupid faces, it was great blasting their brains out. We can't let word get out can we now?"One of the tall members says, signaling Eric to point the gun back up at the Uchiha, who looks like he finally accepted fate.

"OK, now I'm not even going to count down anymore, this is getting boring. Say bye bye." Eric says as he cocks his gun.

"Itachi, it looks like I can't keep your promise. I'm sorry." He looks over to Rika. " I'm sorry for bringing you into thi-"

"ALRIGHT, PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Everyone directs their attention to where the voices came from. "Don't worry kid, you're safe now," Said an officer. Sasuke and Rika's eyes widen seeing the area filled with cop cars. A sudden wave of relief came over the young Uchiha and the brown haired girl.

The raven haired Uchiha smirked. Sasuke looked down towards Rika who was still clinging on to his arm. The gang members standing around the two, started to back away as the bright lights are hitting their faces.

"Tch DAMMIT! MEN, SCATTER!" One of the members shouted. They all turn to run the opposite way. "Till next time...Sasuke" One of them said.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" The men come to a halt, as more cops surround the area. A familiar figure comes out of nowhere, face still hidden in the shadows. He then taps on Sasuke's on shoulder.

"Hey, sorry I came here late, hope I didn't scare you," A spiky ponytailed man said.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" Surprised, but relieved, Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Shikamaru looks towards Rika who just finished wiping away her tears.

"Take them away boys." Shikamaru raised his hand up and gave a little wave of his signaling the surrounding cops charge after the gang members.

"Hey Shikamaru?" Sasuke called. Shikamaru directed his attention towards the Uchiha. "How did you know I was here?"

"My old pal, Andrew called me, he knew there was something fishy going on when he saw a bunch of shadows running in your direction, so I called in a bunch of my guys just in case things turned out worse. I'm just glad I made it in time."

_Yeah a second later and I would of been...dead. Sasuke thought._ "Hey Rika, I'm sorry I put you through all of th- OOF" Rika talcked Sasuke on the ground with a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright Sasuke. I forgive you, it's not like you meant for this to happen." Finally realizing to what just happened, Sasuke feintly blushed with her on top of him. He could point out in detail on how her bobs felt on his jest-the warmth of her stomach touching his-Her hair smelled of cherries as the wind picked up. Shikamaru looked down and smiled.

**On the way home**

"So, you're telling me that your brother, Itachi Uchiha, was killed for trying to leave the gang?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke nodded. "Hey sasuke...I'm sorry to hear about your parents, you won't be hearing from those guys in a while." Sasuke stayed silent as the thought of his parents being dead dawned on him. Now he's has no one.

"Listen, Shikamaru, it's not that I'm being rude, but could you not bring up my brother or my parents," Sasuke stated without making eye contact.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke with a concerned look. "Right, sorry."

"I can't believe that girl stayed about a block away from all that craziness." Shikamaru said.

(_**Flashback**_)

_"Hey thanks for the ride, Shikamaru!" Rika said as she was waving her hands. She stopped and turned towards Sasuke. She couldn't help but feel bad. "Man, he really looks depressed. Hey Shikamaru, can you wait for a sec? I'll be right back."_

"Got it," Shikamaru replied.

Seconds later Rika came running out the with piece of paper in her hand. "Here Sasuke, take my number, if you need anything feel free to call me," She said with a warm smile.

(_**Flashback End**_)

"Thanks for the ride home, Shikamaru," Sasuke said. He then put his hands in his pocket and proceeded towards the front door.

"Hey, call me if you need anything and don't worry, you're safe, I'll send over body guard tomorrow." Sasuke just put his hand up as he walked inside.

"GAAAAH! IT'S NOT FAIR" Sasuke began to punch the nearest wall. "Why..is..this...happening...to...ME! Mom, Dad, I'm sorry...sorry for yelling at you!" Sasuke cried out. "What did I do to deserve this?" The Uchiha quickly ran up stairs to his room.

"I just want to escape from this cruel world."

**Two weeks later**

"Thank you for your registration. We hope to see you soon!"

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Sasuke closed out of the game's main website and leaned back in his chair. Silence was heavy in the house-only the sound of his squeaky chair as he rocked back and forth.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

The young Uchiha waited a second before getting up from his chair and went to his room window to see who it was.

"Yo Sasuke, it Shikamaru, you there?"

"Yeah, be right there!" He shouted. He quickly took off down stairs and opened the door.

"Is it alright if I come in? I have some news on the gang we arrested last week." Sasuke stepped to the side, allowing Shikamaru to enter.

"Ok, so you want the good news or the bad news?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't care, just tell me, I got things to do," Sasuke said with an aggravated tone.

Shikamaru sweatdropped to that.

"Erm...well, it seems we figured out the name of this so called "gang", the Dawn gang, and it turns out we caught everyone of the members, all but the leader which was nowhere to be found. It's a drag, so we will further our research on the matter.

"The Dawn gang? Huh that's a weird name." Sasuke said. "Hey, I found something you might wanna see into." Sasuke reaches in his pocket, pulling out a note. The same note that appeared on the day of Itachi's death. Shikamaru shook his head and took the note.

"Thank you, anything will do at the moment. Well that's about all I wanted to say, so I'll see you around," Shikamaru said as he was walking out the front door.

"See ya." Sasuke began to scratch his hair._ I think I'll go visit Dicey Cafè. With that, Sasuke headed out the door._

* * *

><p>"Closed? Well that's just great," Sasuke grunted.<p>

"Hey, Sasuke, remember me?" The black haired boy shouted from afar.

The Uchiha quickly turned around in recognition. "How could I have forgotten, Kazuto." The two walked up to one another giving each other a high-five.

"The developers are going to choose who gets to be in beta tomorrow, you excited?" Kazuto asks.

"Yeah, you could say that, but what are the chances of them picking me? There's around two hundred thousand people signing up, and only one thousand are picked.

"Hey don't get your hopes down so quickly you never know," Kazuto brings his elbow up to teasingly nudge Sasuke.

"Hn, we'll see about that."

"So, what are you doing in downtown Tokyo?" Kazuto asks.

"I was going to Dicey Cafè but it's closed," Sasuke answered.

"Oh so you've met my pal, Andrew yeah? He's really easy to get along with."

"Yeah, I met him about two weeks ago, we talked for a whole hour. Time must of slipped my mind," Sasuke said.

Kazuto's began to go off. "Oh shoot! I'm late for my mechatronics lesson! Hey, Sasuke, I'll catch you later...oh and you better get picked for the beta tomorrow!" Kazuto said as he was running off. Sasuke didn't even get the chance to say anything.

_Ok?_ Was all he could think. while the Uchiha was walking, he began to think of his brother.

(_**Flashback**_)

**Add Song: Naruto Man of the world**

_"No Sasuke, your stance is all wrong, your feet are not supposed to be that far apart, try again."_

_"Aww why Bother, this is stupid."_

_"Don't you want to get stronger Sasuke? Remember why you started training."_

* * *

><p><em>Sniff * sniff* "Big b-brother w-why do people have to b-bully me at school? I haven't done anything to them, how do I get back at them?"<em>

_"Now Sasuke, what did I tell you about revenge? While seeking revenge, you might as well dig two graves - one for yourself."_

* * *

><p><em>"So big brother, are ready for another round of training? I think I got that kick down"<em>

_Poke* "owww, why do you keep doing that Brother?"_

_"Maybe some other time sasuke, I have to go to a meeting. Don't worry, I promise that I will train you after I'm done." *holds out pinky*_

_"What's that, big Brother?"_

_"It's called a pinky promise"_

_"a-a pinky promise?"_

_"Yes, it means that I will no doubt, keep my promise. If I can't keep it then, I'll cut it off."_

_"WAIT WHA? YOU CAN'T DO THAT BIG BROTHER!"_

_"Smiles* "Well Sasuke, I won't have to because...I don't...break promises."_

_**Flashback End**)_

Tears Start to weld up around the corner of Sasuke's eyes refusing to let them fall.

"I won't break my promise to you Itachi...The same goes for you..Mom, Dad._" I guess I'll go home now there's nothing to really do...other than wait for the beta announcements._

* * *

><p>"I...gotta...get...stronger. haah*haah*<p>

"Handstand **push** ups are harder than it looks, but it feels like it's getting easier the more I do them," Sasuke says as he held his hand up, opening and closing it.

"You revived a new e-mail!"

Sasuke squints his eyes as he walks towards his computer. "Hmm, I hardly ever get emails...unless-" Sasuke sits down at his computer. "What!?"

**Sword Art Online Beta Program Installment.**

**Hello fellow gamer!**  
><strong>The creator of Sword Art Online<strong>  
><strong>has chosen you..yes you, to participate<strong>  
><strong>in our new beta test program.<strong>

**Congrats!**

**Beta ends August 31, 2022.**

"Whoa, I didn't think this would even happen." Sasuke walks upstairs and transferred the new data to his Nervegear. After Sasuke followed the instructions, he securely fitted the helmet on and comfortably potion himself in bed.

_Ok, if my calculations are correct, once everything is hooked up, all I have to do is say "link start?" Sounds easy enough._

He took a deep breath.. "Why do I feel so...nervous? I guess it's just a new experience for me. Alright, I'm ready."

**"Link, Start!"**

**'Hearing, Ok'**

**'Touch, Ok'**

**'Smell, Ok'**

**'Taste, Ok'**

**'Sight, Ok'**

**...'Checking complete.'**

**'Language: Japanese'**

**'Account set up'**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**'Choose password'**

**xxxxxxxx**

**New beta test player save complete**

**' WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE!'**

* * *

><p>Sasuke spawns*<p>

"Oh wow this...this is...this is amazing." His jaw slowly drops to every second he turns his head.

"So, you were chosen for the beta test after all?" Sasuke turned his head towards the kid with long black hair.

"Who are you?" Sasuke blankly asked.

"It's Kazuto, but in this world you can refer to me as Kirito," He said as he sheepishly smiled.

"I must say, you have pretty long hair, Kirito." Sasuke said still amazed by this virtual world.

"Speak for yourself, Sasuke," Kirito replied. Sasuke began checking himself out, using the sword as a mirror. His eyes quickly widened while his pupils shrank.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH MY HAIR?" Sasuke shouted. His eyes turning all white. "Why is it this long!?" I must of zipped past the menu."

Kirito laughed. "You can change it back later on, c'mon wanna search around the place?" Kirito asked. Meanwhile, Sasuke is still winning over his long hair.

"Yeah fine I guess." He grumpily agreed.

"Alright, let's go!" Kirito said.

Later on as the two were talking they came across a boar.

"Wait, get back!" said Kirito. "It'll only attack if it's Been-"

"Oops, too late," Sasuke said after he threw a rock at it.

"Or, you can just ignore me." Kirito deadpanned. "Ok, now we have no choice but to fight it." Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Alright I'll distract it and you finish it off."

Kirito began throwing more rocks at the boar, directing its attention away from the Uchiha boy. The boar ran towards Kirito, but just as he was about to strike The black haired kid blocked it's attack, allowing Sasuke to get ready.

"Now, Sasuke!" Kirito parried the boars second strike, leaving it open just it time for Sasuke to come in for the kill.

"Right, here I go!" He shouted.

"Haaaaaaa!" Sasuke charged, slicing straight through the boar. When It's HP hit zero and exploded into glass-like pixels.

**Results:**

**EXP 15**

**Col 35**

**Items 1**

"Wow, that was awesome!" Kirito cheered

Meanwhile, Sasuke was kneeling on the ground, panting holding his body up with his starting sword.

Huh* Huh* "Yeah, but why do..I feel so drained?" He panted. Kirito walked over to Sasuke and gave him a hand up.

"It's because you haven't leveled up your stamina and agility yet," He answered. Sasuke pats of dirt from his clothes and looks in the distance.

"I see, and how do you know this stuff already?" The Uchiha asked, giving him an eyebrow.

"Well, before the game came out I've been doing some research about this game, rumor has it, that it is possible that Kayaba Akihiko will grant one player hidden abilities."

"Hidden abilities? What do you mean?"

"It's basically like an upgrade to your previous skills. Like my Embracor."

Kirito held his hand back as his hand began to glow yellow, before quickly dispersing it. "The only downside to this is that it has a cool down guage and you have to wait five minutes till you're ready again. With this particular upgrade, if you try to use any more of your enhanced abilities than the cooling state permits... your HP will drop down to zero and of course you die..but don't worry you just respond back at the last save point. You can also do the same thing with your sword." Kirito held his sword up as it started to glow. He thrusted his body forward, demonstrating the move.

This is called a "**Sword skill**" Sword Skills are activated when a player performs the appropriate pre-set motion the game has created. As soon as the system recognises the motion, the player's weapon begins to glow in a colour specific to a Sword Skill. The bright side, if someone is lucky enough to get these enhanced skills, are allowed to set their own motion to it. Well there's a lot more stuff to this game, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. "Right...Sasuke?" Kirito deadpanned in seeing Sasuke who was asleep on the grass with a giant drool spot.

"Next time, I'll just cut to the chase. Kirito turns to Sasuke to wake him up. "Hey Sasuke, c'mon let's go back to town, the other beta testers are discussing about the first boss." Kirito reaches over and lightly shakes him.

"Hm...what?...oh yeah sorry, it's just that you're talking put me to sleep." Kirito deadpanned followed by a sweatdrop.

"Let's just go," Kirito sighed. Sasuke followed closely while he began to think about Rika.

(_**Flashback**_)

_"I'm just glad you're ok...Sasuke."_

* * *

><p>"Hey sasuke, if you need anything just call me!"<p>

(_**Flashback End**_)

"Hn, I haven't even talked to her since that day...I wonder what she's been up to."

"Hey sasuke, make a promise to me-" Kirito held his and out and stretched his pinky towards the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked to that.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Promise that we'll become the strongest in the game. No one will be able to stop us...put together that is." He smiled and their pinkies met.

"I promise, Kirito."

**End Chapter:**

**A/N. Finally that took longer than expected I had to drag everything out.**

**What do you think? I hope it's better than the first chapter...I had good feedback.**

**If there are tiny mistakes I apologize ahead of time.**

**Leave a review...what do you want to happen in the story? Want me to make sasuke darker ?**


	3. Chapter 3: A Promise

**Chapter 3: A Promise**

**Wow, 3 whole reviews...man that's awesome...not really. JK JK I'm thankful though. At least people are viewing my story.I will be making up OC 's along the way as well as bosses/enemies. So it won't be as boring.**

**Please leave reviews on how I can improve. I want to know what I lack so I can make it better. Don't flame!**

"Talking" 

_Thoughts/Flashback/emphasis _

**"Player abilities/Sword skill'/Location**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sao. As a matter of fact, I doubt anyone on here owns Naruto or Sao or any type of anime**

**Now then on with the show!**

**~The will to win, the desire to succeed, the urge to reach your full potential... these are the keys that will unlock the door to personal excellence and freedom  
><strong>  
><strong>November 6, 2022. One hour before the official release.<strong>

Obsidian eyes gazed upon the television, waiting for a special announcement. This was a very important day indeed, especially for all the gamers with the Nervegear. A day were the first VRMMO game to hit stores. The games consists of a world filled with wonder and awe. A place called Aincrad. Aincrad is an iron-and-stone made floating castle that has about ten kilometers floor base diameter and consists of a hundred floors stacking straight upwards, meaning that each floor's diameter is a bit smaller than the previous one. On each floor, there are a couple of large cities along with countless small scale towns and villages, forests, mountains, and even lakes. Only one stairway links each floor to another, and the stairways exists beyond the boss room of each dungeon. The Teleport Gates of every unlocked cities are connected to one another. It was truly a work of art.

"Hi there! It's time for this week's MMO Stream. You just saw a promo of today's featured game. Can you guess what everyone's waiting in line for? The highly anticipated and renowned online fantasy game of the year, Sword Art Online!"

"Hn, I guess it's almost time," Sasuke smirked. His tummy became audible, telling him it was time to eat. The raven haired Uchiha decided to grab a quick bite to eat before immersing himself into the virtual reality game.

"Tch, I thought I had cherry tomatoes? Well...I guess this will do." The Uchiha grabbed a banana and headed up stairs. _I wonder who's going to get that special upgrade?_ He thought as he took a bit out of the yellow fruit. As he entered the room, he took one more bite before discarding the peel, grabbed the Nervegear and smirked before putting it on.

"Alright, secure fit, all I have to do-" Sasuke was interrupted by a loud notification sound from the helmet.

***SPECIAL BODY CONFIGURATION UPDATE.**

**"In order to proceed, you must go through a complete body configuration to play the game. Please touch all open areas of your body.  
><strong>  
>Sasuke didn't even question it. After he had got done, He configured a couple things in his laptop to make sure everything was good to go. His body began to sink as he relaxed in bed, waiting until everything was ready to go. Sasuke began going over his strategies and how he'll go about advancing through the floors.<p>

"Alright, first thing I'll do is hunt some Frenzy Boars and rack up some quick XP. And maybe later I can go look for Kirito, he seems to know more than I do still." He took a deep Breath.

**"Link, Start!"**

**'Hearing, Ok'**

**'Touch, Ok'**

**'Smell, Ok'**

**'Taste, Ok'**

**'Sight, Ok'**

**...'Checking complete.'**

**'Language: Japanese'**

**'Account'**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**'Password'**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Beta test data available,**

**do you wish to use it?  
><strong>  
><strong>Yes<strong>/No

**One moment...**

**Specialized Ability Update!...**

_What!? Could this be what Kirito was talking about!?_

**Congratulations! Out of the thirty thousand copies sold, only one copy received this update. Please wait while we add this attachment to your player.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you for your for your patience.**

At that moment, Sasuke was transported the world of Sword Art Online.

**Time Skip: 15 minutes later.**

"T-this place never ceases to amaze me." He smirked. "First, I'll head over to Field of Beginnings to get a better understanding of these new abilities. He then saw a pack of Frenzy Boars. _Well, it couldn't hurt to gain some quick EXP now would it?_ After about an hour of killing he realized that his level one mark had only reached halfway. He recalled that Kirito told him every boss or enemy you kill, affects your level increase. If it's a low level enemy, then this will affect your level speed thus taking longer to level up. The opposite of this will happen when killing a higher level enemy/Boss. So Sasuke didn't waste much time on Frenzy Boars.

"Alright, now that I have gained a bit of EXP, let's look into theses "special" upgrades." Sasuke opened his menu and went through the skills that were already unlocked.

**[Sword Skill-Static]**

**[Deadly Sins]**

**(Locked)**

**Requirements: must be Level 10 to obtain this move.**

**(Locked)**

**Requirements: must be Level 13 to obtain this move.**

**(Locked)**

**Requirements:must be Level 15 to obtain this shield.**

**(Locked)**

**Requirements: Kill Ancalagon ,The Black.**

**[True Power]  
><strong>  
><strong>Requirements (locked)<strong>

"Interesting, I wonder what True Power is. And it doesn't even tell you the requirements. Also, Kill Ancalagon? I guess I'll open up the description for the other two that are unlocked. Let's see."

**Deadly Sins:**

_**-**_**A high attack power, seven hit Combo, that requires speed, power and agility.**

**Do you wish to rename move?**

"Whoa, Kirito didn't tell me that I could rename my moves, hmm let me see... I know a perfect name," Sasuke said to no one.

_**Would you like to accept changes?**_

**Okay then, your move name has been changed to:**

**'Seven Lions, Sword Slash Barrage.'**

Sasuke smirked in a satisfying way. He proceeded to read the last ability that was already unlocked.

**Sword Skill - Electric blade:**

**When ever ever the player's motion is set his/her sword will emit sparks of electricity. The power will increase as you level up. *Note all abilities have a cooling gauge at the top left corner under your health. Only members in your party can see your health as well as your cooling gauge. As the cooling gauge drops, your health will do the same. Kayaba Akihiko insured this to prevent an overpowered player in SAO. But on the bright side, as your level increases your cooling gauge shall do the same.**

**Would you like to create a pre-set motion for 'Sword Skill-Dendo.?**

**Accept**/Decline

Sasuke pushed accept. He got up and took his sword out of his sheath, positioning himself. He pulled his sleeve up and held his sword out to the side. The system recognized this and confirmed it's save.

"OK, now let's put it to the test." He took a deep breath and held his left arm out along with the sword. It's started emitting a blue aura around the blade at the same time lightning had crackled around it. Sasuke smirked in approval.

"It almost sounds like..a thousand chirping birds. I'll rename it later. First, I got to message Kirito about this." Sasuke did a hand gesture, signaling his menu to pop up. "What the heck? Why won't it let me send messages? And on top of that, the Logout button is missing. A glitch?"

**Add Song: Naruto Shippuden- Girei Extended  
><strong>  
>Suddenly, Sasuke's body started to glow and was suddenly whisked away to the Town of Beginnings.<p>

**¤Main plaza¤**

More and more players started to appear up out of nowhere. Sasuke started to look around. He noticed that an increasing amount of people were popping up in random spots around the plaza.

"What's going on!?"

"Is this a joke!?"

_I don't know why, but I got a bad feeling about this._ Just then, he directed his attention to the sky. One red colored hexagon saying 'WARNING' started to blink continuously. Then, at the blink of an eye, the entire sky was filled with red. The whole plaza went silent watched as a mysterious red colored oze slip through the hexagons in the sky. It morphed into a giant figure of what seemed to be the game master. People start to talk a must themselves of what is taking place in front of their eyes.

"Is this an event?"

"What the hell is that!?"

"Does it have a face?"

**"Attention, players, I welcome you to my world."**

_I-Is that who I think it is!?_ Sasuke shouted mentally.

**"My name is, Kayaba Akihiko, and I am the sole creator of this world. Now, I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menus - the logout button. Let me assure you, this is not a defect in the game. This is how "Sword Art Online" was designed to be."**

**"Also, You cannot log yourselves out of SAO, and no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the "NerveGear" from your head. If anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter inside the NerveGear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain and ending your life. If your HP drops to zero, your player is lost forever and the NerveGear will destroy your brain. The only way of escaping, is to clear the one hundred floors."**

**Add Song: Naruto- Sasuke's Destiny**

"He can't be serious! These are human beings for crying out loud, not some toys!" Sasuke snarled.

_T-this guy is crazy!_ Sasuke thought. He scanned the area observing other people's reactions. Some were infuriated, others were balling their eyes out.

**"Lastly, I left a little present from me your inventory. Please see for yourselves."**

Sasuke opened his menu and hovered over to 'Items'. _A mirror?_ Suddenly, the whole plaza was filled with a bright blue light, revealing the player's true identity. Sasuke, no longer having his long hair any more.

"This ends the official Sword Art Online Tutorial...Good luck, players." Kayaba then retreated back into the sky only to return to normal again.

The Uchiha slowly backs away from the area before immediately fleeing from the scene, running as fast as his legs could move. Later, he arrives at a hill staring off in the distance. He gradually closes his fists along with his eyes as he brings his head up.

"Itachi...Mom...and...Dad. I'm not going to die here...especially in this wretched video game. I _can't_ die, I made a promise to you, brother." Sasuke opens his eyes, while his jet black hair is flowing through the wind.

"That's a promise I can't break to you." Sasuke holds out his sword. Lighting starts to surround the blade, putting as much power into it before dispersing it shortly after. "No one is going to stop me, not now, not ever. He thinks that this is some joke?" The Uchiha turns around to head into a dark forest. "I need to get stronger and fast!"

oOo

**Add Song: Guilty Crown- Bios**

As sasuke was rushing for EXP, he comes across three 'level three', Gremlins. But these aren't your ordinary pint-sized Gremlins, they stand seven feet tall and very muscular, a big upgrade indeed. The young Uchiha didn't stop one bit as he slowly unsheathes his starting sword to attack.

The middle Gremlin swings with its left hand, missing Sasuke by inches. While it's fist is still on the ground, the Uchiha quickly takes out his sword, engulfing it with lightning and spins, slicing the hand clean off. The Gremlin starts screaming in pain as it begins to fumble around. Pixelated blood starts gushing out. This level one player wasn't like the rest.

"Shut up." Sasuke mutters in annoyance. He quickly runs in front of the Gremlin, slicing from the bottom-up, also known as a Vertical Strike, finishing it off. The other two Gremlins had a shocked expression on their face and started yelling like there's no tomorrow. The two were even angrier at the Uchiha, seeing him take one of their team members out so easily. With this, they waited. Sasuke smirked, "Oh, so you still think you have a chance against me? What are you waiting for, come on." Sasuke said, gesturing towards them.

The two split off, both charging at the Uchiha who was just standing there. As soon as they both their fists came into contact, he jumps up in the air and charged his sword with electricity. One of the Gremlins looked up and before it could react, the Uchiha had already sliced at right through, dispersing it into glass-like pixels. Almost as if lightning had struck down from the heavens above. "Now then one mo-" Sasuke suddenly felt like he got slapped with a huge wave of exhaustion. He kneeled down, using the sword as a support.

Pants* "I gotta...be...more careful," Sasuke Panted. The last Gremlin just smiled. He knew his prey was weakened, and used this time wisely to strike. He immediately took off running, too fast for sasuke to react, and threw his fist into Sasuke's body, sending him flipping through the air before hitting a nearby tree. The tree caved in and Sasuke fell out, hitting the ground. He lost about 60% of his HP just from that one hit. Putting him in a critical state.

"I-I sh-should've been more aware of my cooling gauge. It took around 10% of my health away. And it's almost in the red, Dammit!" He grunted. The Gremlin smiled as it slowly walked towards it's downed prey. "No.. not like this! I can't let it end like this!" The Gremlin towered over Sasuke, looking at him with a heinous smile. It raised its foot and paused before it came rocketing down on the defenseless Uchiha. "NOO!" Suddenly everything seemed like it went in slow motion. "Is this the end?...was this as far as I ment to go?...I can't. ... ..Itachi sorry I couldn't...

Sasuke slightly opened his eyes to see the foot stopping right at its nose. _What...just happened?_ Little did he know, another certain black haired teen had shown up in the nick-of-time. As sword pierced through the stomach of the Gremlin was giving off a yellow glow to it.

"So did I make it?" Kirito smirked. He forcibly removed his sword out from behind the seven foot tall Gremlin, exploding in the air. He turned towards Sasuke who was on his hands and knees. _He took on all three of these guys?...impressive, but how is he so exhausted? He should've finished it off easily._

"Hey, Sasuke, you got the power up didn't you?" Kirito bluntly asks with a slight jealous tone. The Uchiha, not panting as hard anymore, faced Kirito and smirked.

"Yes, I got it, but this is what happens when I use too much. This definitely almost cost my life." He stood up and patted his starting clothes off. "Thanks." It was all Sasuke said. He headed for the next nearby village, Kirito following close by. He put his hands in his pockets. _I need a new clothes_. He thought. He looked down at his ripped shirt. The bottom right half was torn off and the chest plate was slightly caved in.

**Town of Beginnings**

**Add Song: Bleach OST 3- Soundscape to Ardor Extended**

"So to start off, I'm guessing you used your knowledge as an ex beta tester to get around the forest, right?" Kirito asks as he turns towards the Uchiha. His eyes were analyzing other players behaviors and actions. They were happily trading weapons, eating and drinking, there was even a small gathering. All just having the time of their life. Sasuke frowned, avoiding Kirito's question.

"Look at them, why are they so happy?" He grunts. Don't they realize this is not a normal game? People have already lost their lives, hell, some even committed suicide! They're acting so..nonchalant. What they need to worry about is getting stronger," Sasuke grunts squeezing his fists even tighter.

Kirito sighs as he directs his attention away from the Uchiha. "You're right about that, but..that's not how everything works around here. What would happen if people started to freak out? We wouldn't get any where in this game. We need people like this, to balance things out, to remind us what it feels like to be happy again. Not all players are fit for battle, Sasuke," Kirito pauses and looks at him with a small smile. "I know that you don't want anymore people to die, I feel the same way." Hearing this, Sasuke slightly relaxed. "Hey I was wondering, want to join me? I know where all the good spots are for gaining EXP," Kirito informed while pointing at a mini map. Sasuke's obsidian eyes made contact with Kirito's.

"Kirito, do you remember...the time that we made a promise? A promise to get stronger, a promise to become the best players in SAO?" Sasuke paused and waited for Kirito to nod. "Well, I'm going to do just that. I'm not going to sit around and watch people die in front of me knowing that I could've saved them. That's why I decided... I'm going to become a solo player, and I suggest you become one too. We will meet up in the future, when we're even stronger. Don't try to talk me out of it, I already made up my mind, I hope you understand." With this, Sasuke headed into the village, leaving Kirito behind with his head down.

_So you too huh?_

**Sasuke wants to be your friend.**

**Do you accept?**

**Yes**/No.

Kirito half-smiled and accepted his request. He brought his head up to see if he was nearby but the Uchiha had already disappeared. "I will Sasuke, I will become stronger." Kirito then swung his head around as tears fly behind him.

**New message from Kirito**

**Accept**/Decline

Sasuke accept the message widening his eyes.

_"Sasuke, we will meet up in the future, and we will stronger, the only thing that we have to do is promise me that you'll live."  
><em>  
>He smirked.<em> I promise.<em>

oOo

**One month later...**

***Congratulations! You leveled up!** 14-**15**

***New skill unlocked- Embracer: upgraded**

Sasuke clicks the description box.

**Embracer: upgraded :**

**Unlike the regular Embracer which consists of a single thrust with one's hand deep into the body of the target, this Embracer will emit an electric aura around the user's choice of hand.**

**Do you wish to rename move?**

**Accept**/Decline

"Hmm, well since my lightning sounds like a thousand chirping birds..I think I'll name it..."

**Would you like to create a pre-set motion for: Chidori?**

**Accept**/Decline

Sasuke then pushed accept and stood up holding out his left hand. He looked as if he was holding an invisible ball. The system recognized this and confirmed it's save.

Once he held out his left hand again, sparks of electricity engulfed it. "CHIDORI!" He shouted as he ran to a nearby tree. Seeing how the tree was blown apart, the Uchiha was satisfied by the results.

The Uchiha smirked in approval, opening and closing his left hand. "But just that one move took a lot out of me. I wonder what's my limit." He got up and patted his new clothes of he got from finishing a couple of quests.

For his head, he had on a light grey head wrap with one of his bangs hanging down in the middle of his face. He had on black Vambrace arm guards, mid-collared, black, half zip, long sleeve shirt. Over his entire upper half, Sasuke wore a half cloak like cloth around his upper body, hiding his arms. For his shoes, he had on open toe ninja-like boots with his pants tucked in. It gave him an edge on speed in which the move 'Chidori' required.

**A/N- Yes, I'm kind of going by Sasuke's outfit in the new movie.**

"Hey you, c'mon we are going to have a meeting on how to defeat the first floor boss and we need all the help we can get. The meeting will be held in an hour and it's going to take place in Tolbana," said a messenger. Sasuke frowned slightly. He sat back and began to think what all happened since he was trapped in the game. Since a month has past, nearly 2,500 people had died while playing Sword Art Online. Of this number, roughly 300 deaths were beta testers. And an estimate of 200 suicides.

"I can't believe so many people died...and we haven't figured out how to defeat the floor one boss yet. we still need to get through all 100. It's hard to level up, so I doubt any of the players at the meeting will be no higher than level 10. Sasuke checks his HUD to see his level and proceeds to go through his menu. He continues scrolling until he sees Kirito's name pop up.

_It's been awhile, I hope Kirito is doing well, I haven't heard from him in almost two weeks. Maybe he'll be at the meeting?"_

oOo

**Add Song:Fairy tail- peers**

Now Tolbana is a fairly peaceful. It had all types of shops ranging from clothing and food stores, to simple buy and trade shops. The people there were also friendly but the women there had an affection for a certain Uchiha. Sasuke was walking through the town of Tolbana, taking note that all the girl's eyes were fixated on the him, making the Uchiha feel uneasy. He walked passed one girl, accidently bumping into her whose face turned beet red. Who knew the Uchiha would have such a big influence on other women? Other guys were giving him looks filled with jealousy, but Sasuke paid no mind, he didn't care if they gazed at him. The girls started to talk amongst themselves.

"Oh my.."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"He's cute!"

"Wow!"

GRRRR!* _Oh man, I'm starving! _He mentally exclaimed as he held his stomach. He stopped at a nearby restaurant. When he entered, a waitress had spotted him and immediately seated the black haired Uchiha. As Sasuke was looking through the menu he spotted something that would peak his interest.

"One bowl of cherry tomatoes and hold the salt while you're at it," Sasuke demanded. He waited a while but noticed the waitress was still staring at him but in a flustered way. She had short pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing her usual restaurant outfit. The rose haired girl's name tag read 'Sakura'

"What are you looking at? I said my order, now go," Sasuke blankly demanded out, giving her an expressionless look.

"Well, you could start by asking nicely," Sakura said as her white anime style eyes start twitching.

"Fine, One bowl of cherry tomatoes and hold the salt while you're at it..._please_. Now could you hurry, I have somewhere to be." Meanwhile, a bunch of girl's gathered in crowds around the restaurant window. Sasuke slowly swiveled his head seeing the crowd of girl's gazing into his obsidian eyes. _What the heck...women are so weird_. He sweatdropped. "As a matter of fact, I think I'll take it to go."

oOo

~Meanwhile at the first floor boss Strategy Meeting, held in central Tolbana.

"Well that's it for the for the distribution of loot, money will be divided equally among party that defeats the boss gets the EXP; and whoever gets an item, gets to keep it. Any objections? No? Good! We leave tomorrow at ten in the morning!  
>Meeting adjourned, people." Everyone split off into their separate groups leaving Kirito and Asuna alone. Kirito stretches and asks a question.<p>

"Say, you wanna do a quick quest? It's a simple one so don't worry if it's too hard you," Kirito says. Asuna takes this as a challenge, so she got up and began walking away.

"W-where are you going?" Kirito asks.

"Well, you wanna do that mission or not?" She affirmed, not making contact with the boy's face.

"O-oh yeah sure," Kirito chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

**Later**

"You lost fair and square! The challenge was to kill 50 Wind Wasps and since I won, I want a Tremble Shortcake. Now pay up! Wait, you know what? While i'm at it, I guess it would it hurt to throw in a couple of pastries." Asuna insisted as an evil smirk formed under her hood not letting anyone else see her face. Kirito on the other hand, had to pay a total amount of 1950 col. This was enough to get him better armour on the first floor but rules are rules. As he was about to press 'purchase', he started to tremble, as if he was giving a part of his life away. His hand neared towards the 'BUY' button, but he stops and tries to persuade Asuna otherwise.

"H-hey you might wanna rethink this, I mean, this is a little much don't you think?" Kirito nervously suggests.

"Oh, and what's that? You want me to add more?" Because I can add-"

"No! Okay, okay..."

**Thank you for your purchase!**

Kirito was in a fetal position while Asuna, on the other, hand was happily adding half of her food into her inventory, and eating the other half. _Never underestimate a girl_. He while crying Anime tears.

"Thanks! Now get up, we need to rest for tomorrow," She says , putting her hands on her hips. "Oh, and didn't you say that we were getting another member? Where is he? It's getting late."

Kirito stood up and patted his clothes off. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that, let me message him." Later the two walked outside and sat on a nearby crate. They watched the other party members for the first floor boss, eating and drinking heartily.

"They look peaceful...don't they?" The hooded girl noted. She takes another bite of her pastry before l eating the rest in a single gulp.

All of a sudden a figure with a head wrap comes out from the shadows; all the other people still partying, not paying attention.

"Yo, Kirito, it's been awhile, hasn't it."

Kirito immediately stops his conversation and directs his attention to a familiar face.

"Sasuke! Nice to see you." He hops up from the crate and proceeds to walk towards the Uchiha, giving him a fist bump.

"I see you changed your look, I like it, and the head wrap?

"I don't know, it kinda grew on me. By the way, I heard someone found out were the first boss is located. Do we have any strategies planned out?

"No, not yet we can begin first thing tomorrow," Kirito suggests.

Sasuke gives gives a nod "Right. So who is the other member in that's going to be in our party? Kirito stepped aside and pointed hooded girl. The Uchiha makes his way to her. "You with the hood, are you going to join our group?" She slowly looks up at the Uchiha and frowns a bit.

_This must be the guy that Kirito was talking about._ "Your group? Last time I checked, you _just_ arrived here, so this isn't a group you will lead. Sasuke squints his eyes and walks close to her.

"We'll see about that. Sasuke started to turn around but he stopped halfway. "Don't slow me down tomorrow, I don't want you dying on me." With this, he walked away_. I don't know how far you've come Kirito, but the majority of these people are so weak._

"That guy is such a jerk! Why did you let him join our team?" Asuna exclaimed. Kirito smirked and sat next to her.

"Well, it's just his crazy way of showing you that he's concerned about you- about everyone- He doesn't want to see the people he cares about die in front of him again.

"Again? What do you mean?"

(_**Flashback**_)

"_Hey, Sasuke, who are you fighting for besides freedom?"_

_"If you wish to know, then I'll tell you. About three months ago my brother was killed, I ran out of the house and saw him, laying on the street. It was a horrific sight. I couldn't even move because fear had the best of me. As I looked down I thought, maybe if would ran back inside to call the ambulance, I could have saved him..but I was too busy cowering in fear."_

_"When I finally moved I kneeled beside him, only to hear his last dying words come into play. He told me to live and I made a promise to that I will NEVER break that promise." He pauses, "My parents were killed by a group called the 'Dawn gang'. I never really cared for them. They would always spoil me, and they were never home, but when I heard they were killed, I was about to lose myself. I yelled at them the night before they disappeared... a-a-and...I-I'm sorry Mom...Dad. I really am…"_

_"Sasuke...you're crying."_

_"I'm not just fighting for freedom, I want to protect everyone."_

(_**Flashback End**_)

"Wow," was all she could respond.

Kirito yawns, "I'm calling it a night let's meet up tomorrow morning."

"Right"

oOo

**The next day 7:00 a.m**

"Ok, let's go over it one more time, also since Diabel is a lower level than I am, we will **not** take orders from him, only me, understood?" The two nod their head. Asuna on the other hand, was feeling slightly irritated at the Uchiha for bossing her around. _And_ she's the oldest in the group!

"We are fighting **Illfang the Kobold Lord**. Illfang is over two meters tall, muscular, covered in red fur and has bloodthirsty, copper-red eyes. Illfang uses a large bone axe and a leather shield to attack, and has four HP bars. You will already know what happens if his HP reaches 1/3 right?" They both nod. "Good, if the three of the Ruin Kobold Sentinels come to attack you, then be ready to defend. Now let's go over our battle strategie. Asuna since your spar with Kirito, I've noticed you have good agility and speed. you would be the lead person in our triangle formation, leaving me and Kirito in the back. Yell switch when you parry one of Illfang's attacks. Now Kirito, instead of us switching you and I will incorporate a team attack. Do you remember what that we are going to do?"

Kirito nodded. "Yes, as soon as Asuna yells switch, you will flip over Illfang, distracting him. When we see this opportunity, we will both do a Horizontal Strike from opposite ends."

"Correct, now whenever his HP goes down-"

"Alright people let's move out!" Diabel shouted, interrupting Sasuke. The three stood up and proceed to follow the other party members.

_He seems to be very skilled in battle preparation, but I still hate him! _She inwardly exclaimed as she folded her arms in a pouty way.

"Hey sasuke, why don't you have a sword prepared?" Kirito asked giving a concerned look. Sasuke smirked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Kirito deadpanned followed by a sweatdrop. "And besides it's only temporary, I can't find a strong enough blade yet." Later, Everyone arrives at the boss room door. Some were nervous and others were were well prepared of what's ahead of them.

"Listen up, everyone. I've only got one thing to say to you. Let's win! Come on!"

"Right, let's do this!"

"Nothing can stop us!" Shouted the others players.

Diabel opened the doors to the boss room leading the other six members. Every group of six was split into attackers, defenders, and tanks. Group E, which were attackers, consisted of Asuna, Kirito, and Sasuke. They took caution of Sasuke's orders and calmly proceeded forward in their triangle formation. As the three entered, Sasuke began to lean on the side of the wall, and waited until the boss came out.

_Add Song: Rock Lee lotus Theme Extended_

Suddenly, the room became bright. The party was in a huge hall. Then the boss, none other than Illfang the Kobold Lord, spawned with his three Ruin Kobold Sentinels._You know...I would of thought that the boss would look more...I don't know... intimidating?_ _Now then what was I going to do...oh yeah._ Sasuke immediately ran up to Diabel.

"Listen, you will _not_ give commands to my group, understood? My party, group E, knows when to assist the other players. You just focus on the others, do I make myself clear?" Diabel firmly nodded and began to Commence orders.

"Now! Commence attack! Squads A and C, switch in!" Squad A parried one of the sentinels attack followed by Squad C for the finishing strike. Another sentinel appeared, swinging at Squad A. "Here it comes! Squad B, block! Squad C, keep guarding and prepare to switch! While all this was being dealt with, Sasuke ran over to Kirito and Asuna who were holding off the main boss.

"Ok, ready!?" Sasuke shouted. The two nodded and began to commence the triangle formation. "Now, Asuna, go!"

Quickly, Asuna sped forward and started running in a "Z" formation, throwing Illfang off. As soon as she jumped into the air, Illfang swung at her but only snagging off her hoodie revealing her face to everyone. She didn't care though.

_She's...beautiful_ Kirito couldn't help but stare for a moment.

Her Rapier sword began to glow pink indicating her skill is ready for use. "Linear!" She quickly thrusted her sword faster than the eye can see and did a great deal of damage to the main boss. Illfang shook it off and charged at her with his axe reared back. Asuna then parries his incoming attack.

"Switch!" She yells before jumping backwards.

The two black hair teens rushed at the main boss, Illfang. As soon as the main boss was about to swing his axe, He sees a player flipping over his head causing him to direct his attention away from Kirito. Sasuke smirked. "All according to plan." The Uchiha held his left hand out, charging his Chidori. All the other players stare at him with amazement.

_To be able to have such a powerful Embracer! It's simply remarkable!_ Diabel thought, but what surprised him the most is that it formed into some sort of sword. All of the party members were flabbergasted. They never seen anything like it.

"Chidori spear!" Sasuke shouted.

"Now Kirito!" The two quickly charged in opposite direction with their skills ready. Before Illfang could react, the two black haired teens had already started to slice.

"Horizontal!"

"Strike!" the two shouted.

Illfang took a significant amount of damage. But he was still up and kicking with only 1/3 of his health left. At that moment Illfang discarded his axe and shield, only to pull the unexpected.

Suddenly, Diabel ran in front of the lines and prepared for battle. Krito narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me he's...

"Get back! I'll take care of it from here." Diabel charged forwards with a sword skill, his large, double-edged sword, glowing yellow.

But at that moment, Illfang pulled out an unfamiliar weapon for the beta testers. It was a double-edged blade that was longer on the sides than the middle. Kirito widened his eyes.

"That's a Nodachi, not a Talwar! That wasn't in the beta! Bet back!" Kirito screamed. Diabel gave a sideways glance to Kirito and smirked. "No, he thinks we're trying to prevent him from getting the last hit!"

Sasuke tried to do something but as soon as he took a step forward he fell to the ground. "Damn, that took alot out of me. Nearly 20% of my health was sacrificed."

Diabel charged forwards with his sword skill but he stopped in his tracks when the boss's speed increased. It jumped on the ceiling, bounced on the walls, and then rushed at Diabel to throw him off. Diabel stopped mid-charge and let his sword skill fade, leaving him completely open for Illfang to attack.

The boss charged forwards…then hit Diabel, making him fly into the air. Three more thorough slashes and slices through his body, and then the boss landed heavily on the floor. Its eyes seemed to glow brighter.

"Diabel!" Kirito shouted he quickly made his way over to the fallen beta player. Diabel hit the ground and skidded on his back; His health was rapidly decreasing. When Kirito arrived, he quickly pulls out a healing potion, but Diabel pushes his hand away seeming that too late.

"It's too late for me. It's only a few seconds before I disappear. You're a beta tester, aren't you?" Kirito's eyes widened. "So…you must have known I was doing. Do what I couldn't and lead these people to finish the boss…and clear the game." And then he shattered into blue polygons, smiling weakly while placing his last hope in Kirito and the others.

The boss roared before charging he noticed that one of the players were on the ground so he took this opportunity to attack.

"Oh no he's coming after me!" I-I haven't recovered yet." Illfang's Nodachi started to glow white. It jumped in the air doing a vertical strike on the young Uchiha. "I can't it's too.." Suddenly a familiar tall figure jumped in and blocked one of Illfang's attacks. The other players charged in to keep him occupied.

"Looks like I made it in time, Sasuke." The tall dark figure slowly faced Sasuke whose eyes widened.

"Andrew!? Is that really you?" Sasuke said as he managed to pull himself up.

"Yeah, you can call me Agil, but there is no time to reminisce, first, we have to deal with this monstrosity." As soon as he started to move, Kirito and Asuna charged at the main boss. The two were doing a switch combination, which was working quite well. Then, Kirito appeared directly behind the boss, his sword glowing blue once more.

"URRAAAHHHHH!" Kirito slashed from the back, through the sides, up the chest and through the boss' neck. He jumped back and away from the boss to prevent the frozen period from leaving him vulnerable if the boss was still alive. The boss slowly fell as into blue polygons shortly after.

**Congratulations! You have defeated Illfang the Kobold Lord!**

Everyone in the room cheered and celebrated. Finally, after one whole month, they cleared floor one. Sasuke on the other hand was infuriated, they cheered on even though one of his teammates had been killed not too long ago.

WHY!?" Everyone in the boss room ceased cheering. After a few seconds, the voice yelled again. "WHY DID YOU LET DIABEL DIE!?"

Kibaou came out of the clearing with his fists balled. He was on the verge of tears.

"Let him die?" Kirito was about to get up when Sasuke tapped him on the shoulder. They didn't communicate verbally, but mentally, Kirito knew what he was about to do.

"That's right!" He pointed it at Kirito. "If you knew that it was a Nodachi the boss would use, why didn't you tell us? Then, Diabel wouldn't have died, and none of us would have been in this mess!" Everyone began to talk amongst themselves glancing over the people around them. The Uchiha made his way to Kibaou until he was about five feet from him.

"Who are you!?" Kibaou shouted at the heavily clothed Uchiha. His bangs covered his eyes. But then he slowly started to bring his face out in the open with his eyes still closed. Then he opened his eyes and glanced at him in a way as if he was trying to bore a hole through his soul with his sheer power of will. Kibaou took one step back. Kirito and Asuna were shocked at Sasuke's expression.

"You said we let him die, correct?" Everyone in the boss room were still silent. "That fool, he deserved to die! It was his own fault for rushing in there like a imbecile! He was just in it for the Last Attack bonus! His mind was too clouded. Let this be a reminder to you all!" His shout was made clear in all the other players minds. "Did you not hear Kirito's warning!? All of you even celebrated and the death of a Comrade was still fresh." Sasuke began walking away to the next floor.

"You're just like the rest of them...A BETA TESTER, JUST LIKE THAT OTHER GUY!" Kibaou yelled while pointing his index finger at Sasuke. The young Uchiha smiled.

"You know Kibaou, it's not nice to point at people, didn't your mother ever tell you that?" With that said, he appeared right in front of Kibaou, as if he moved as fast as lightning. Sasuke swung his fist, hitting him in the stomach sending him flying across the boss room and crashing into one of the pillars. Sasuke held his fist out where he punched him. Suddenly laughter was heard. It was none other than Kirito.

"A beta tester? Please, don't even compare me to those idiots." Sasuke had let that one slide. He knew he had to be the burden all of the hate towards other beta testers.

"Most of the thousand beta testers were beginners who didn't even know how to level up, use a sword skill, or gain EXP from monsters. Heck, you guys are even better than them. However…I'm not like them. We're so different that you can't even begin to compare us. I made it higher than anyone during the beta test. The reason why I knew the boss's skills during the fight was because I fought with monsters with katana skills on floors far above us. I know a lot more, more than any information broker."

"But..that's cheating! A Cheater!" Kibaou shouted. Suddenly a mixture of "Cheater" and "Beta Tester" were brought up within the other players, eventually coming together to form one word, a "Beater"

"Beater?...I like it. That's right…from now on…I am a beater. Don't compare me to those other newbie testers." He opened his menu and began to look through his inventory. He pressed on his Last Attack bonus from the boss, Coat of Midnight. When it appeared, he proceeded to the second floor with Sasuke right behind him. Sasuke turned around only to see that Kibaou was on his hands and knees. He smirked at that.

oOo

As Kirito and Sasuke were walking upstairs, the heard faint footsteps getting louder. When they turned, it was Asuna who had a concerned look on her face. Especially towards Sasuke, who was expressionless.

"Oh hey Asuna," Said Kirito.

"Hey, how did the two of you my name?"

"You look right about here, you'll see another HP gauge under yours. There's a name written right next to it, yeah?" Asuna focused in on Sasuke's and Kirito's player.

"Ki-ri-to...Kirito? And Sas-uke..Sasuke?"

**Add Song: Sword Art Online 2 ending 1**

The two smirked and nodded. But they stopped again, this time by Asuna snagging on Kirito's outfit.

"U-um I was wondering if I could join you guys?" She asks. Kirito took a long pause. Sasuke suddenly interrupted the silence.

**Sasuke would like to be your friend.**

**Accept**/Decline.

Asuna was confused as to why Sasuke was doing this. She accepted the request and waited for the Uchiha to respond.

"Asuna, you're a good fighter, but sadly I'm dissolving this party. I'm going alone. Asuna slowly lowered her head so that she was facing the ground.

"Asuna...look me." She looked up to see that Kirito standing in front of her. "It's going to be okay. We'll all keep in touch." Kirito's departing words to Asuna were...

"You can become powerful here on your own. But if the day comes when someone you trust invites you to join a guild, don't turn it down, 'cause there are limits to what a solo player can do."

"But you guys are solo players," Asuna pointed out, but the two walked off into the next floor without saying another word.

**Chapter End**

**That took longer than expected. Oh well**

**Guys please leave a review. I've been getting view counts but no one is leaving a review. I want to know what you guys think. No flames!**

**I want to know what you want to see.**

**Anyways I've Been working on stories for 5 days straight I'm going to take a small break.**

**Have a nice day**


	4. Chapter 4: Big Brother

**Chapter 4: Big Brother**

**Yaay chapter 4!**

**Ok, I'm sorry that this took longer and it's shorter but I had to take a couple of days off to get the ideas flowing in my head.**

**Oh should should do floor by floor?**

**Bah, I don't think i will.**

**Leave Reviews!**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"/"Flashback"/emphasis _

**"Player abilities/Sword skill'**

Music suggestions will be included in certain parts of the story, so make sure you listen if you want to get those FEELS inside you

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sao. As a matter of fact, I doubt anyone on here owns Naruto or Sao or any type of anime

**Floor Two**

**Two weeks later...**

*Pant* Pant* Pant  
>"Five minutes...five minutes is how long I can last... with this power," The Uchiha pantee while laying on his finally took a breather as he sat up to gaze at the beautiful scenery of Floor two. This floor in particular was Sasuke's favorite as of now. It just seemed so peaceful. The region consists of rocky terrain, mountains and flat-top mountains. All completed with fields of lush green grass. The green grass was so comfortable, Sasuke often found himself sleep while sitting against a tree. But he couldn't enjoy it for long, he had to also keep an eye out for enemies since he was out of the safe zone.<p>

The enemy population are primarily inhabited by large ox-type monsters. Sasuke didn't care too much for him. He saw them more as a joke than a threat. Recently, a new front lines team had found out where the boss room was located. They occasionally hold meetings to discuss details about the main boss and the requirements to progress to the 3rd floor. Although not big, it had skilled players as well as beta testers. One of the members of the front lines came to Sasuke asking him if he wanted to join their guild, but he turned down the offer. Although it wasn't the smartest choice, he chose to not be part of any party but he would definitely fight. Suddenly, Sasuke's ear twitched to the sound of heavy footsteps. He opens one of his eyes and off to the distance, he sees a very muscular ox holding an axe and he seemed to be headed towards his direction. He gets up and pats himself off.

"Let's get this over with," Sasuke said in a bored tone. The Battle OX quickly brings out his axe twirling it around to prepare for battle. When Sasuke finally got a clear look, he slightly widened his eyes. The ox stood about 10 feet tall. His head,chest, and shoulders were covered with armour and it was a level 6 monster. A fairly high level enemy for floor two, but Sasuke didn't care he just wanted farm EXP from it.

"Are you going to do the honors or should I?" The Uchiha taunted. The Battle OX blew steam out of its nose before charging at the Uchiha raising it's axe. When it came crashing down he noticed the player had disappeared. Sasuke was in the air, but his arms were still hidden in his clothes. He stuck his foot out and stomped on the Battle OX's face, leaving a footprint. The monster paused and blinked twice to recall what just happened. Then it let out a roar because at this point, Sasuke was just playing with his food...or EXP. Little did Sasuke know, someone was spying on him from a distance. She gave a flirtatious giggle at the fact that the Uchiha was pestering the huge beast.

"ROOAAARRRR!"

"I didn't mean to make you cry, here I'll end this quickly." Sasuke held out his left hand and Chidori formed, making into a spear. "I hate to use this, but I have no choice."

"**Chidori Spear**!"  
>"Now for my newest move..." Sasuke appeared right in front of the monster, but it just jumped in the air to cease any oncoming attacks. "Big mistake" Sasuke then ran at great speeds at the airborne OX, appearing directly underneath him. Sasuke then grabbed the side of the ox so he could use his body weight to get in front of him.<p>

"**Seven Lions, Sword Slash Barrage**!"  
>He began to do a series of quick slash combos to the front of the monsters body. For the last move he retracted his spear so that it was only a Chidori. The Uchiha drove his hand into the Battle OX's stomach the same time he hit the ground. Sasuke back flipped away landing in a squat position and smirked to his work of art. The monster let out one more shout before turning into blue polygons.<p>

***Congratulations!**

**Results:**

**EXP. 134**

**Col 57**

**Items 2**

"Good, 125 more EXP till the next level." As Sasuke stood up, he heard giggling coming from behind the tree. His eyes shifted slowly before walking towards the tree. "Alright, show yourself, there's no point in running."

"Teleport: **Urbus**!"

_Unless you do that. _Sasuke was too late but he did get a glimpse of pink hair. "Pink hair eh? Well, I guess I'll head into town, but first I'll check my progress."

**[Seven Lions Sword Slash Barrage ]**

**LvL-5/12**

**[Chidori]**

**LvL-13/25**

**[Lightning fall]**

**LvL-0/25**

**(Locked)**

**Requirements:must be Level 25 to obtain this shield.**

**(Locked)**

**Requirements: Kill Ancalagon ,The Black.**

**[True Power]**

**Requirements (locked)**

***Special skill**

**[Chidori Spear]**

**LvL-10/30**

_Hm, I didn't even know I unlocked Lightning Fall. Let's see what the description says._

**Lightning Fall**:

**The skill begins with the player kicking off the ground at full force. The player then performs a mid-air forward somersault, reversing their grip at the same time. As the player lands, they thrust their sword into the ground. At that moment, a surge of electricity is generated by the sword.  
><strong>  
>Sasuke's eye began to twitch."<em>Do I really have to do all of that? It seems kind of...showy, if you ask me."<em> Sasuke sighs after he turns around to head for Urbus.

_I guess I'll put that move to the test when I find a good sword. I can't keep resorting to my Chidori Spear. Although it's powerful, it takes a lot out of my cooling gauge._

**15 minutes later**

Sasuke still didn't approve the player's behaviors in the town of Urbus. They were all still too happy at some point. Sasuke slightly frowned but whenever he would, Kirito's words would come into play. So he didn't bash on them that much. Eventually, Sasuke had wandered off into a small forest outside of town gazing at the late afternoon sky.

"I...wonder what Rika's doing?...did she get trapped in this game too? Or is she-"

Sasuke was interrupted by the sounds a little girl crying. Sasuke began searching all over. When the Uchiha found her, he slightly narrowed his eyes. "A little girl? In this game?"

"Is this an NPC? No, I don't see a symbol above her head, and on top of that, why is she here in all places. Normally if this was an NPC it would be in a noticeable location." Sasuke turned back around but stopped again. The cries sounded so real, there was no way he could possibly resist, especially if it was coming from a little girl. And plus it wouldn't have a good look on him.

*Sigh* "What's wrong with you?" He forcibly asked. The girl with short black hair raised her head up revealing her big brown eyes. This was a huge soft spot for Sasuke indeed. It was like his kryptonite.

M-m-my...m-mom...I-I don't- At this point Sasuke was getting impatient but he caught a glance of her big chestnut colored eyes again...

"I'm l-lost, I don't know where my mommy and daddy are, can you help me?" A mini map had popped up in front of the girl revealing her parents are located.

"To the west of this town is a savanna and field region has a lot of scary buffalo and ox-type monsters roaming around their, so please, help me!"

Sasuke couldn't deny especially in front of those eyes. He nodded and began to walk away but he noticed that the little girl still hadn't moved from her spot.

He grunted a little. "What is it now?" He questioned, walking back to the seated brown haired girl. She was looking down while kicking her feet back in forth with a concerned look on her face. When he got close to her she put on a cute smile.

"Well you see...I-I was wondering if you could take me to get something to eat?" She says as her stomach cutely growls. Sasuke smirked.

"I don't see why not, c'mon." Sasuke started to walk as the little girl caught up to him. She seem to be a little bit shorter than than his shoulder. But something was still off.

"What is a little girl doing in a game like this. Could she be an...Sasuke's eyes widen slightly when he looked at the little girl walking beside him. _An advanced AI?_

* * *

><p><strong>Add Song: Brave 10- Heion Buji<strong>

Sasuke suddenly felt a tug on his hand. He looked down to see that she began holding his hand. She looked back up at Sasuke and smiled a comforting smile. The Uchiha blinked twice but he quickly relaxed with a soft smile.

"Hey do you have a name?" He asked. The little girl put her finger to her chin, her mouth making a "o".

"Ummm.. I think...Yu-t-a, Yu-ta, Yuta...Yuta! Yeah, that's my name." She gave a small giggle, returning with the same question.

"Hey, what's your name?" Yuta starts looking into the Uchiha's eyes. He closed his eyes and smirked.

"It's Sasuke."

"She put on an even wider smile. "It's nice to meet you Sasuke!" But at that moment she had another concerned look on her face. Sasuke wasn't upset this time, so he listened respectfully.

"H-hey Sasuke...I was wondering.. if I can..call you...My-"

"Brother."

Sasuke completely stopped for a moment. His eyes widened as he heard that word. He had never had a sister before. His eyes felt heavy as if he were on the verge of tears. He immediately began thinking of Itachi, going through random flashbacks. When he came to, he slowly looked at Yuta and smiled._ I don't know if your real or not, but you can't be an NPC, you just seem too human, but I won't make any assumptions yet._

"Yes, you can call me your brother." She jumped for joy and hugged Sasuke tightly. Sasuke paused for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around her.

"Now come on I saw an interesting place and I wanted to check it out," Sasuke suggested as he released his grip around her. Yuta smiled widely and nodded her head.

"Oh, one more question. Do you have any other family members?" She looked at Sasuke for a moment but then lowered her head as a shadow hid her eyes.

"Yes, I've been looking for my twin sister, but I can't seem to find her. I even checked all over this world and floor one. Her name is-"

"Yui."

Sasuke bent down so he was at her height level and poked her forehead with his two fingers as he half-smiled.

"It's going to be okay, I will help find her, I can also give my close friend a call later on and see what he says about this. She smiled and hugged him once more.

"Thanks...big brother!"

**5 minutes later**

"Ok, we need to make make this quick because there is a meeting I have to go to tomorrow," He said as they both entered in the restaurant. The two walked up to an empty seat and waited for someone to take their order.

"What kind of meeting is it brother?" She asked as her face lit up, knowing what she wanted from the menu.

"It's a meeting on how to beat the second floor boss." Suddenly a familiar pink haired girl had walked up to them. Sasuke put his menu down and widened his eyes a fraction. Her name tag read 'Sakura'

**Add song: Brave 10- Tenimuhou**

"Oh no, not you again," She blurted as she turned towards the little girl and frowned. Her eye began to twitch. "Is this some kind of sick joke? I know you had all those tramps after you when we were on floor one. And now this?!" Sasuke grew a tick mark followed by a huge sweatdrop. Every muscle was telling him to jump out of his chair and yell the crap out of her.

"Don't talk to my big brother like that! Now, why don't you do us a favor and take our order. I mean, that _is_ why you took this job, right? She declared as a chibi form of her was waving her arms around. Sasuke turned towards her and smiled.

_Yep, she's my sister alright._

"Ugh, fine, what do you want," Sakura grunted. She quickly pulled out a mini note pad along with a pen.

"An extra large cherry tomato salad bowl please!...Oh and could you add more cherry tomatoes to it? She asked as if it were a secret. Sasuke smirked.

"One bowl of cherry tomatoes and hold the salt while you're at it, please." He remembered the last time he didn't say "please" and thus, he got a mouthful from her. She clenched her note pad and gritted her teeth.

"Coming. Right. Up." She put emphasis on each work before she stomped off, Leaving holes in the ground

"What's with that girl? Yuta asks. As she puts her hand near her mouth. Sasuke leaned back and smirked.

"Just some weirdo."

* * *

><p>"Wooow! That's a huge bowl!" The bowl nearly nearly covered half of the table and it stood a good two feet high. Sasuke sweatdropped.<p>

"Umm Yuta, are you sure you're going to eat all that?" Sasuke asked. Yuta however was grinning sadistically as if the bowl was helpless prey. Suddenly she ditched the fork and dove straight in and started to go away at it. Sasuke sat there amazed, eating one cherry tomato at a time.

When she finally finished, she let out a cute burp. she blinked twice and began laughing. Sasuke noticed something on her cheek, a little piece of a spinach leaf was stuck to the corner of her mouth. Sasuke chuckled a bit as he grabbed a napkin.

_Yuta, _he thought as he rubbed her cheek. "OK, let's go find your parents." He suggested with a warm grin.

Later, after they paid for their meal, they headed to a savanna. Amazed by all the lush green grass flowing in the wind, Sasuke paused to take everything in.

Eventually they came across monsters but Sasuke easily defeated them. Yuta was just staring in awe as he brother was beating all the monsters. Suddenly out came 10 Battle OX's. Sasuke grew concerned, but not for himself, for Yuta. When he went to look at her, she didn't seem worry.

"OK this might be a little challenging so if I fall, don't worry I will be okay," se said as he walked Yuta and sat her by a tree.

"W-what do you mean brother?" She stuttered as her eyes had gotten wider. Sasuke smiled and poked her on the forehead. She watched him get back up taking a deep breath.

"Ok I'll try Lightning Fall, it's the best chance I got especially around a swarm of Battle OX's. This move is perfect.

Sasuke began charging at the Battle OX's dodging each swing from their axe's easily. One of them unfortunately managed to clip Sasuke on the side of his face, tearing off his head wrap luckily it was just a fist and not the axe. The Uchiha came tumbling across the ground but then recovered and charged near the middle of the pack.

Sasuke waited for an opening. "Ok...now!" Sasuke slid on his knees as an axe came sweeping at his waist, narrowly dodging it. He got back up and did a backflip, forming a Chidori Spear in his hand. When the Uchiha landed he found himself surrounded but...that was his plan in the first place.

"Lightning Fall!"

He jabbed his Chidori Spear in the ground, emitting electricity in all directions. As the herd of Battle OX's came to a stop, they widened their eyes to see a stream of lightning head for their feet. Before they knew it, they exploded into blue polygons. Sasuke's notifications exploded with results of the match. He smirked.

"Well then, I...guess...I..I" Sasuke passed out and hit the grass. Even though he didn't get touched, his health was dropping and not stopping. Yuta eyes widened.

"Sasuke!" She ran over, on the verge of tears, to him and pulled out an HP potion. She had remembered what Sasuke told her.

(_**Flashback**_)

_"Yuta..this next move will probably take almost all of my cooling gauge away as well as my health. I want you to use this.."_

"What is that?"

"Its a HP potion, it will restore my health along with my cooling gauge. What I want you to do is to immediately come to me and give me this."

*Nodds*

(_**Flashback End**_)

"Here take this." She said worriedly to the unconscious Young Uchiha. She slowly tilted his head up as she gave him the potion. "Please don't die.."

Suddenly, Sasuke's eye began to twitch before opening. He smiled at Yuta whom was crying. "Hey what's wrong, I'm alive aren't I?" He said as he put his hand on top of her head. She raised her head and cried even more before hugging him again.

"Hey...you're parents are just up that hill aren't they? Let's go." He said as he stood up.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later<strong>

The two arrived at an empty cabin, but something seemed off. All the lights were off and it seemed that no one was inside. He walked up to the front door but it was locked. Eventually after peeking around the house, he looked towards Yuta, her eyes widened all of a sudden...

Ahh! Yuta!...what's...wrong! Sasuke shouts while covering his ears. Yuta was screaming as she clutched the top of her head. When she was done she started calmly crying. He quickly ran to her to comfort her.

"I..I..remember..." she murmured, crying into Sasuke's shoulder.

"Remember what?"

I-I don't l...have any..any parents. I don't know what made m-me believe that I did.I'm sorry for bringing you out here...for putting you in danger," Yuta said when she finally calmed down.

_Weird, it seems she is slowly regaining her memories back. _

"Its okay, I..wanted to help. Hey it's getting late, let's head back to town and- Yuta?" She was already asleep. Sasuke looked down and smirked. He stood up and put her on his back and let her head rest on his shoulder as he headed back to Urbus.

**15 minutes later**

Sasuke had entered Urbus with Yuta still sleep on his back. People, who were still awake and roaming the roads, took notice that Sasuke was carrying a little girl but they just shrugged it off.

_This is crazy, I just met this little girl and I already feel like she is apart of my family. _He thought as he looked at Yuta. They arrived at a local inn where an NPC was controlling the front desk. Sasuke readjusted Yuta's position as she was starting to sink down and walked up to the NPC.

"Can I rent an inn for the night?"

"Yes that'll be 1,500 Col please."

**Later**

Sasuke entered the bedroom and gently set Yuta on the bed. He stretched as he scratched his head but noticed his head wrap was gone. He looked at the rest of his clothes, seeing that they were ripped in several places.

"I think tomorrow I'll see into buying new clothes." He noted as he laid himself next to Yuta. Sasuke had a lot of col left over from quests and monster kills. He was actually glad that he hadn't spent his money. And kind of glad he found...Yuta. He turned over the opposite direction were Yuta was. But then he heard mumbling.

"I love you...big..brother."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he turned over Yuta was still asleep but she was..smiling. Sasuke didn't say anything, but smirked instead.

_Good night..Yuta._

**Next day**

"Okay Yuta, you know what to do, right? Sasuke said as he put his hand on top of her head giving a smirk. She nods.

"Yes, I do. I will keep this hood on at all times. When you're battling in the boss room, stay put no matter what happens. If people talk to me, don't answer, that's your job." She recalled giving sasuke a warm smile. He nodded and stood up to enter the meeting.

"Okay people listen up! The basic strategy for defeating the boss-" they were interrupted by two people walking in. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke I was told to fight here " he said as he held Yuta's hand. The supposed "new" leader, since Diabel, was looking at Sasuke and then at the little girl.

"Where is your party or guild at?" The leader asked.

"I am alone and she is coming with me." Sasuke stated

"That girl, who is she then? Asked the leader.

"She is none of your concern. She is with me and that's all that matters now. Carry on with the strategy." Sasuke ordered, giving the leader a cold stare.

"V-very well then," He corrects his throat before continuing, "Ok, the basic strategy for defeating the boss is to have tank members aggravate the boss and block its rushing attack, while the attacking members deal damage from the boss's side and front while it is occupied." He paused for a moment to allow everyone to take in all the information.

The Bullbous Bow is a huge cattle monster with four horns close to the ground, sturdy forelegs and dark brown skin. The boss has an attack pattern of rush, turn, rush repeatedly. Lastly, The three remaining players from Legend Brave, are ONLY to be remained in the back lines as a reserve party. Got that?" They all nod their heads. Sasuke on the other hand was just chilling on the other side of the room with his eyes closed.

"Okay then, let's move out!" The leader proclaimed. He turned to Sasuke and began to approach him. Sasuke finally opened his eyes to see that the leader was standing in front of him and had his arms crossed.

"I hope you know what you're doing, kid." He looked at him as he walked away

"All you need to worry about is your men. I don't want anyone dying today." With that, he and the hooded girl went through the doors to the boss room.

"Okay here it comes! MEN get ready!"

**20 minutes later**

Everyone was panting. Bullbous Bow was on his last health point, lower than 1/3 of his health left. Sasuke was standing in front of Yuta as if he was still protecting her from something. Suddenly the oversized bull directed it's attention at a lone player who was on his hands and knees trying desperately to grasp for air. If the bull was going down he was going to take someone with him. Sasuke noticed this faster than the other players.

"Look out!" Sasuke shouted, but it seemed that his shout was put on mute. Everything felt as if it were slow motion. Sasuke noticed that he wasn't moving so he got up and ran after him.

**Add Song: Naruto OST 3- Sarutobi**

"No..I won't let someone die today..not on my watch!" The bull started to charge at the lone player at great speeds as its horn glowed purple. The player slowly liked up and widened his eyes letting out a scream.

"CHIDORI SPEAR!"

The kid looked up as a black cloaked player came and saved him "Hn, looks like I made in time." Sasuke said as he smirked. Bullbous Bow had a red line going from his nose all the way to his butt. When he exploded into blue polygons, the player was looking at him with his mouth open. His hair flowing in the wind gave him that awe-inspiring look to it.

***Congratulations!**

This notification appeared in front of their faces. The player's, including the Leader, was cheering giving each other high fives. No one had died that day and Sasuke made sure that happened. After about five minutes, the player's started to talk amongst themselves.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I did."

"It sounded like...thunder."

"And lightning," another player added.

The group started to talk to one another for a bit while Sasuke was walking back to the hooded girl. Sasuke couldn't see it but he could tell that Yuta was happy that gets saved someone. He grabbed her hand and proceeded to the next floor. As the group were chattering, all the attention was directed towards Sasuke who was looking around in curiosity. Then the player that was saved came up to him.

"I wanna say thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be here right now," he thanked.

"Next time be a little more aware," Sasuke suggested as he kept walking.

"Thanks...Raijin!"

"Yeah..Raijin."

**A/N: Raijin-Thunder god or Lightning god**

Floor three unlocked..

**Forest of Wavering Mist**

At this point Sasuke was level 17 and right next to him was Kirito who was halfway done with level 16. Sasuke noticed that his agility and speed increased greatly when he defeated Bullbous Bow. "This must have been the reward for the Last hit" he thought while he was inspecting his stats.

**Add Song: Spooky Ambience**

"Um b-brother this place is c-creepy," Yuta stuttered as she was clutching Sasuke's arm. The whole world of the third floor seemed as if it was covered in thick trees and fog. It was said that players could get lost for days until they found a town but that didn't stop Sasuke. He used his beta tester knowledge and found a couple of short cuts along the way but he knew it was going to be a while.

"There is no reason to be afraid, Yuta. Only thing we have to worry about is the monsters. They seem to pop out without warning," he informed but he knew that wasn't going to help this situation.

"It just had to be at night too," Said Yuta as she was quickly turning her head side to side, looking for monsters. "I think I hear something!" She yelped. Her hair seemed to stand on ends at this point and gripped Sasuke's arm even tighter. Sasuke grinned sadistically.

"You know Yuta, I heard that if you scream or show any sign of fear, you draw all the monsters closer to you." He convinced her as his he was moving his fingers in front of Yuta's face. Her whole body turned white and fainted right after. Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Jeez, I didn't think she would faint. Hey, get up, I think I actually hear something coming towards. When he said this,Yuta finally woke up. All of a sudden, the two hear heavy footsteps. he put his hand in front of Yuta. A level 18 Elder Treant , a human like tree, had started walking up to them, pulling out his giant wooden hammer. It had vines wrapped around the handle so it was nothing too special.

"Alright, Yuta you know what do." She nodded as she backed away from Sasuke to give him some fighting space.

**Add Song: Naruto OST- Heavy Violence**

Two more came out of the fog but they were slightly shorter and a lower level. The trio began to tap their hammer up and down and smiling evilly at the two.

"This might be a bit more challenging. These are level 15 monsters so I'll have to take this seriously." Sasuke slightly widened his eyes as the the two Treant Sapling raised their hammers, which were glowing a dark red, and slammed it on the ground, creating a fairly large crater adding a small earthquake. Luckily, Sasuke had dodge it and landed safely on a nearby tree branch.

"Just a little bit more," he said to himself, dodging another swing. All Sasuke could do at this point is to dodge the heavy strikes from the three human like trees. His CG, or Cooling Gauge, was still low from the last attack on the boss in the 2nd floor. One of them turned towards Yuta who was cowering with fear.

"**Chidori Spear**!"

"I'm your target!" He shouted. Sasuke slashed one of the Treant Saplings on the back of its neck putting it in a critical state. Then out of nowhere, he saw a hammer coming near him at fast rate. Sasuke had back flipped out of the way just in time, but another one had appeared behind him and punched him in the ground leaving a small crater. The the three circled around him and raised their hammers this time they were glowing dark purple. Sasuke just smirked.

The hammers struck the ground wear the Uchiha was at, leaving a huge cloud of smoke. The three monster smirked as if there target had been killed. "Sasuke!" Rika shouted. The three monsters turned to the little girl.

"**CHIDORI STREAM!"**

A huge trail of lightning tore the ground apart and head for the three tree like monsters. Sasuke didn't see that one of them jumped out of the way, leaving the other two behind. Sasuke watched as blue polygons floated in the air. He was panting but half-smiled due to his accomplishment. The Uchiha was on his hands and knees panting.

"Damn, I used too much of my CG, and now, my health is down by 40%." Sasuke was rewarded with two level up notifications making him at level 19, but something seemed off. He remembered seeing only two explosions of blue pixels but there were three monsters. Sasuke widened his eyes. Behind him was a level 18 Elder Treant A.k.A, the tree that dodged the blast. It raised it foot to kick at Sasuke but he rolled out of its director.

_I can hardly move, I'm so exhausted_. The Elder Treant walked towards the Uchiha and stomped on him so he doesn't go any where. It raised its hand up forming forming a sharp tree branch from its palm.

"Sasuke, no!" Yuta screamed. She was not going to watch her brother die...she just had to do something right? Little did she know it Yuta just saved Sasuke's life. Her scream bought him enough time to gather up one last Chidori.

_Quick, while he's distracted!_

"**CHIDORI**-" His hand gripped the bottom of the Elder Treant's foot. "**STREAM!"** Sasuke yelled as he sent a direct stream of lightning at the monster from toe to head. After a couple of seconds, the Elder Treant dematerialized into blue polygons, leaving Sasuke in the small crater.

_That was close. If Yuta didn't scream I would have been over. _Yuta ran over to Sasuke and handed him a healing potion. Sasuke surveyed the area for other players. There was no doubt that the new players or even some beta testers, were lost and or dead. Sasuke couldn't help but feel worried.

"Maybe I should have formed a group of some sort," he sighed. Okay Yuta, let's go, town is just up ahead." She nodded and followed after Sasuke.

**One week later.**

I can't believe they have already found out where the boss room is and it's only been a week. I should have never doubted them. Said Sasuke, taking a bite out of his BLT. Yuta was sitting next to him at a bench outside of a café. She was also eating a BLT.

"Yeah you're right I would of guessed that with all the fog around it would've been impossible," she stated as she happily took another bite out of her sandwich. She looked towards Sasuke who had a worried expression on his face that only she knew.

"Hey Sasuke what's the matter?"

"Oh..I'm just...thinking," he said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Is it a girl your girlfriend?" She curiously asked. Sasuke widened his eyes as he got up to Say something but the food rushed down his throat casein him to choke. He grabbed his throat and reached out towards Yuta but she just let out a giggle. Sasuke finally spit out the food and started to breath fast.

"So you just will sit there and laugh at my suffering?" He said as a huge tick mark formed on the side of his forehead. She giggled some more after Sasuke returned to his seat with his arms closed. "No, she's _not_ my girlfriend."

"Then why did you choke on your food like that? It sounds like you miss her," Yuta teased.

"I don't miss her!" He made sure she got that through her head once more. I'm just worried about her."

"Hehehe whatever you say, Sasuke," She said. Sasuke smiled as he looked at her, thinking he's glad that he has met her. She seems to be the only one to remind Sasuke of what it feels like to be happy at times. He got up and walked to her and poked her on the forehead.

"C'mon, it's getting late, there is a meeting we have to go to tomorrow." As Sasuke turned she jumped on his back. He was startled for a second, but went with it.

_Even if you're a very intelligent A.I, you're as real as you can ever be, little sis._

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter.<strong>

**Okayyyyyy yayy**

**Sorry I took so long I had to take a break I've writing for 1 week straight! I need the ideas flowing again.**

**Well anyways, for those of you that don't know Yuta is an OC so don't worry. She will be Yui's twin sister. This one took me awhile to come up with a plot.**

**Thanks you for the reviews!**

**I hope to see more.**

**If you are seeing this then I'm working on the next chapter. If there are tiny errors then I'm sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5: Long time no see

**Chapter 5: Long time no see**

**A/N: I've been getting messages and reviews saying change the pairing to someone else.**

**Hear me out...**

**First of all, you guys are already coming to conclusion that this will be a bad fanfiction just because you don't like her personality and that you want someone else to be paired...If you are going to leave reviews like that then be more specific.  
><strong>

**I do have the power to change people's personality. I won't make Sasuke all gushy mushy. Give it a chance I'm not even done with it and you guys are already hating the pairing.**

**And if you still don't like it by then, guess what?.. you can stop reading it!**

**To all the views, followings, and favorites that I DO get, I wanna say thank you! Even if you guys don't leave reviews, thank you for reading this fanfiction.**

**Ok anyways, since I can't find on what floor 10 looks like, I'll just make it up**.

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Music suggestions will be included in certain parts of the story, so make sure you listen if you want to get those FEELS inside ya.**

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/"Flashback"/emphasis_

**"Player abilities/Sword skill'/Location**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sao. As a matter of fact, I doubt anyone on here owns Naruto or Sao or any type of anime**

**One month later...**

**Floor 10: Thousand Snake Castle**

Since this so called "video game" has been out, over 3,000 people have died. Some by bosses and weak monsters. But the worst of all, suicides. Sasuke witnessed this first hand after a girl had lost it in front of him. She drove a dagger in her stomach saying, "I CAN TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" And turned into blue polygons right after. Sasuke would never forget that moment and ever since that day he seemed...different. As for Yuta, she is still around Sasuke even in the boss rooms. Sasuke's current level sits at level 23.

**[Seven Lions Sword Slash Barrage ]**

**LvL-10/12**

**[Chidori]**

**LvL-19/25**

**[Chidori Stream]**

**LvL-15/25**

**(Locked)**

**Requirements:must be Level 25 to obtain this shield.**

**(Locked)**

**Requirements: Kill Ancalagon ,The Black.**

**[True Power]**

**Requirements (locked)**

***Special skill**

**[Chidori Spear]**

**LvL-26/30**

"I wonder what kind of shield I'm going to get. I'm not really fond of carrying things around besides a sword. Sighs* I guess I will see when it comes. And on top of that...I still don't have a sword!" He shouted to the sky.

(_**Flashback: First Floor**_)

_"Hey Sasuke, why were you late? You almost weren't qualified to come. And how on earth are you going to fight the boss with no weapon?"_

_"Thats for me to know and you to find out, Kirito."_

_2 hours ago._

_"Ahh noo! My sword! Damn those stupid wolves. I didn't know they can bite a sword in half! Now what am I supposed to do? I don't have enough money for a good sword I spent it all on this outfit." Sasuke got up and walked around for a bit and looked at his hand and got an idea._

_"I don't know if this will work, but it's worth a try." Sasuke held out his left hand and slowly formed a Chidori but he didn't stop there. He put more of his energy into causing the Chidori to expand and the CG to go down at a rapid pace. When Sasuke saw this, he quickly Released his Chidori._

_*Pants* "Tch, this is harder than I thought, but I think I got the hang of it. OK one more time." Sasuke stood up and took one deep breath. "Chidori!" Sasuke put even more power into his hand but in a concentrated form. Sasuke smirked as his lightning literally morphed into what looked like a small dagger. The raven haired boy smiled at this. After about 30 minutes of reshaping his Chidori, he finally made it long enough to look like a sword. All of a sudden, a notification had popped in front of his face catching him off guard._

_*Special skill unlocked!_

[_**Chidori Spear**_]

(_**Flashback End**_)

"Hey Yuta, let's go do a mission already," Sasuke said as he got up and stretched. He looked around once more at the medieval themed world. Off to the distance the whole world seemed to be surrounded by small hills and mountains. All the NPC'S clothing were completely different than before, giving them that middle age look. The world of floor 10 was fairly large but not as big as the world on floor 1. It was split into three different regions. The First town is called Calmarnock, which was the main town. It had flat stoned streets and castle-like inns and shops The second, Violl's Garden, wasn't really a garden at all. It was a huge piece of land with certain spots for the animals to roam and great for stocking up on food. Lastly, was Holden. Holden was a forested area which was mostly inhabited by enemies. The enemies of this world world consists of Dark Knights, Skeleton Knights, and King Cobras, which weren't just any ordinary snake. Theses types of serpents nearly reached 20 ft long and uses its tail as a weapon. Finally we have the floor 10 boss which is a giant mutant female snake. Her name is **Queen Apophis**. Her hair was like it was made out of snakes and her eyes glowed a bright yellow. She had arms which gave her access to a circular shield and a sword called Kusanagi. Rumor has it that the blade is so sharp, it is said that it can cut through air. And a certain Uchiha had planned to have it.

Sasuke took a look at his clothing which were black pants tucked in his opened toe boots. He had on a dark grey short sleeve shirt that was half zipped and mid collared. To go over his wardrobe, he had on a black cloak that reached his shins. Lastly, he wore a black head wrap leaving one of his bangs to fall in the middle of his face.

Yuta yawned cutely. "Brother, why do you always choose the scariest times to do them?" She asked. The sun had set, showing off its beauty. Oranges, purples, and reds only complemented the sky in such a way.

Sasuke got up without answering Yuta's question but Sasuke knew that the only time most players would stop farming EXP is at night. Most of them are just simply too scared. Yuta stuck out her lip for Sasuke ignoring her. 

**5 minutes later...**

**Add Song: Sims Medieval Soundtrack- General Map**

"Wooow, this city is amazing big brother!" Yuta exclaimed as her pupils expanded but went away, quickly put on a pouty face. "Why don't you ever take me to the main square? It's so awesome and the people here are friendly." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had a feeling she would act like this if he had brung her.

"Because, I don't like to be around a lot of people." _People as in..women._ He looked down while slightly blushing from embarrassment. The Uchiha remembered all the girls that was chasing him in Tolbana (floor one). It was the most awkward encounter with girls he has ever had. And thought that one of them was a guys. *Shivers*

Sasuke shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He looked towards Yuta who was chuckling at him and just turned back around. His eye started to twitch. "What is so funny?"

"Tee hee, it sounds like you had a bad encounter with some women." When Sasuke heard this, he immediately stopped but didn't turned to look at her. He had blank white eyes and the upper half of his face turned a shade of dark blue.

"H-how does she keep doing that!?" He slowly turned around to see that Yuta was just smiling big as ever. He grunted

"Stop playing around!"

oOo

Sasuke and Yuta walked up to a board with a bunch of quests, most of them being useless like raising cattle or feeding chickens, but one in particular caught Sasuke's interest. "Hey let's do this one."

**The unwanted ones:**

**Kill the skeleton knights.**

**Reward: 2,500 EXP**

**Col: 1500**

**Where: Holden**

"This one is the only one that seems promising. Yuta, let's go." Sasuke started to walk but noticed that Yuta was still staring at the quest board. She was tapping her finger to her chin. Sasuke looked at her with annoyance. He knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Sasuke, you always choose the big and scary missions. Why can't we do what I want?" She pouted. Yuta scratched her eyes for a moment before getting an idea. She slowly raised her head up, revealing her secret puppy dog technique. She knew this was his weakness so she used it to her advantage. Sasuke started sweating more and more.

_Oh crap, has she already figured it out!?_ Sasuke thought. He turned to the board to see what mission she picked.

**Hunger Strikes!**

**Feed the livestock**

**Reward: 1500 EXP**

**Col: 650**

**Where: Violl's Garden**

"Now why would I want to do that mission? It has lower EXP and Col than the one I picked. Honestly, it'd be a waste of time," Sasuke pointed out as he turned around. He reached for the Skeleton Knights quest but then was stopped by a hand who snuck its way in front of him and snagged the quest before he could get it. Sasuke turned slowly as a purple like aura surrounded him.

"K-Kirito? I haven't seen you in a while." Sasuke said as his aura vanished.

"Yeah, long time no see! And i must say, Sasuke, I'm liking the new look," Kirito complimented while scratching his hair. Sasuke still look at him with anger for taking his mission.

"Hey Kirito, can you not run off? I almost lost you!" Asuna said running towards Kirito.

Sasuke squinted his eyes. _So_ _she's with Kirito? "_Hey, what happened to being solo?" asked Sasuke. Kirito sheepishly grinned.

"Oh, i-its just that I was walking and I just happened to see her so we decided to hang out for a bit." Sasuke knew that 2as a lie, but he let it go. His concern is the quest Kirito stole from him.

"So abou-"

Before Sasuke could speak the two already ran off leaving Sasuke in the dust. The Uchiha just stood there and deadpanned. "Well then what am I supposed to do now?" He then heard more giggling coming from his side.

Sigh* "Fine"

oOo

"Stay still and let me feed you!" Sasuke shouted to the horse. "How the heck is she doing so good with them." Sasuke was seemingly having a hard time to get the animals to cope with him. They often ignored his rude remarks and his forceful attitude. Yuta on the other hand, was happily feeding a couple of calves and horses. She took a look on how Sasuke was doing and burst out in laughter. A horse was chasing the young Uchiha for slapping him on the butt.

**5 minutes later**

"Ok all we have to do is feed the chickens and the pigs and we're done." The exhausted Uchiha said. Sasuke found himself staring at the stars above thinking about Itachi.

"Itachi, don't worry, I'm still keeping my promise." He reach towards his neck only to grab nothing. His eyes widened a little.

"That's right, damn! I don't have his necklace in this world." Sasuke said as he got up to finish the rest of the quest. In the end, he a was glad that Yuta got do this mission with him. She would've never been able to do it on her own since she is possibly an A.I, so he accepted the quest and told her he needed help.

oOo

**Congratulations! You leveled up! LvL** 23-**24**

**Congratulations! You unlocked a secret Martial Arts move.**

Sasuke deadpanned. "Not exactly the quest I wanted level up in. But what intrigued Sasuke the most was the new Martial Arts move he had gotten.

**You unlocked: Peregrine Falcon Drop!**

" Peregrine Falcon drop?" Sasuke read with a smirk "Hn, well let's see the description." As a little sasuke pops up to demonstrate the move, a woman starts to speak.

**Peregrine Falcon Drop**

**A deleterious move indeed. As the enemy is knocked in the air, the user grabs a falling opponent by their ankles, wraps their legs around their waist, and drives them head first into the ground!"**

Sasuke deadpanned. "She said it with so much...excitement. How on earth am I going to test this move on someone without killing them?"

**Would you like to rename this move?**

**Accept**/Decline

Sasuke pushed accept and renamed the move.

**The move "Peregrine Falcon Drop" has been changed to "Falcons Drop"**

"Not a big change to the name but I like it and I want to test it." Yuta watched as Sasuke squinted his eyes.

"Hey Yuta, you wanna see this cool new move I attained?" She quickly hopped up from the ground followed Sasuke. "This move might be useful if it doesn't use up my CG." He said to Yuta. She blinked twice while her mouth was making a "o" shape.

"Um, brother, what's a CG?" She curiously asked. Sasuke looked at her and smirked.

It means 'Cooling Gauge.' It determines how long a player is able to use their abilities or Sword Skill. But my abilities differ from everyone else's. Apparently, the creator of this game made it to where if I use to much, my cooling gauge will go down as well as my health. This was only done to make sure that player weren't OP or over powered. This really wasn't a big deal until he trapped us in this...game." He finished, slightly squeezing his fists. Yuta looked at him with concern. Sasuke looks back and quickly softens up.

"Hold on I think I see an enemy." He cautioned as he put his hand in front of Yuta. More rustling came from afar until a heavily armored skeleton with a black spiked helmet and a black sword came out. It had a red cursor above his head and was level 18. Sasuke smiled. "Perfect"

The Skeleton Knight took notice of Sasuke and started to charge at him. When it came close it slashed it sword down but missed as Sasuke dodged it. Luckily Sasuke's training paid off as it was showed progress in the game. Sasuke did a front sweep kick and knocked the skeleton of balance, but failed when he caught itself. The skeleton quickly did a combination of Horizontal and Vertical strikes but Sasuke dodged each one of them...except the last one.

**Add Song: Naruto OST- Sarutobi**

The end of its blade sliced the Uchiha on his cheek causing his health to drop a bit. This made him aggravated. "Ok, enough playing around." Sasuke sidestep away from a sword coming down at him. The Uchiha smirked. Without warning, he disappeared from the skeletons sight throwing it off. Sasuke then reappeared behind it, roundhouse kicking it in the back of the head causing it to twirl on the ground. A couple of tumbles later, the Skeleton Knight had recovered as it was on all fours but didn't have time to react. The next thing it saw, was a foot kicking it on the front of its face sending Skeleton in the air. Meanwhile Yuta was looking in amazement at Sasuke's speed.

As it soared through the air, Sasuke was quickly figuring out on how to get up that high. He swiveled his head and saw a tree. _Perfect_. He ran on the side of the tree at high speeds and jumped towards the airborne Skeleton Knight. The monster saw this as a downwards kick was nearing towards it head. Before it could block, Sasuke had already made contact causing the Skeleton to flip towards the ground. Sasuke quickly grabbed the Skeletons ankles and wrapped his legs around its waist, traveling downwards at high speeds. "It's over!"

"**Falcons Drop!"**

Sasuke shot down at high speeds and slammed the Skeleton's head into the ground. Sasuke back flipped away from its body as it transformed into blue polygons. He looked at the aftermath and smirked in approval, seeing a large crater was left. Yuta, on the other hand, was flabbergasted at the move sasuke just pulled. Seeing him out of breath must of been a lot of work for the Young Uchiha.

"Wow big brother, that was amazing! You were moving so fast. I almost couldn't see you! She said. Sasuke looked back and smiled at her happiness. Her was about to say something when he was interrupted by a notification.

***You received a new message from Kirito**

"Kirito? What does he want?" Sasuke opened the message.

_"Hey Sasuke, do you want to hang out with me and Asuna? We haven't really talked since the first floor. If so, meet us at 'Knights Pub."_

Sasuke closed the message and sighed.

"Hey Yuta, wanna grab a bite to eat? He asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, that'd be great! But where at." she asked following Sasuke.

"Knights Pub."

**10 minutes later**

Sasuke and Yuta arrive at the restaurant Kirito told them to meet up at. Sasuke grunts.

"Where are they? Is this the right spot?" Sasuke turned around and saw Asuna and Kirito walking towards them.

"Hey sorry that we were a little late," Said Kirito, smiling sheepishly. "Ok, let's go inside." The small group arrived at the empty table with Asuna sitting next to Yuta and Kirito sitting next to Sasuke.

"So what did you want to talk about Kirito?" Sasuke asked while looking through his menu. He noticed that they didn't serve the cherry tomato bowl and was disappointed. Kirito quickly put on a serious face.

"I've been hearing rumors that a PK guild has formed." Sasuke widened his eyes and put his menu down. The one thing Sasuke hated the most was a player killing other players. "They have also formed an alliance with another guild, but sadly, that's all I know." Sasuke grunted.

"What's the meaning of all this? Killing other players won't speed up the time to beat this game." Just then, Yuta snagged on Sasuke's cloak to get his attention.

"Um brother, what's a PK guild?" Kirito took noticed on what the little girl said and spoke.

"It means a Player Killing guild. It's basically the act of killing another player in an online game. But in this case, it's the equivalent of taking a life in the real world." Kirito paused to let everyone take in this terrible news. "When players kill other players their cursors become orange and if you commit enough crimes, their cursors will become red."

"Why would anyone do that!?" Yuta shouted, slamming her hands on the table. Kirito, feeling the same way. The four remained quiet to hear more from Kirito.

"Players in SAO have player-killed for numerous reasons. Some said reasons being that they enjoyed killing, or that they felt it was okay since there was no punishment, and some of the players refused to believe that people actually died when their HP reaches zero, hence they did not refrain from killing other people. Sasuke was thinking about people getting killed and frowned a bit.

"No... I won't let this happen. They're going to pay." Kirito looked at Sasuke with concern.

"Sasuke...don't do it revenge is not the answer. It'll only only make things worse worse for yourself." When this was said Sasuke immediately snapped out of it. Kirito words echoed through his head, reminding him of Itachi.

_~When seeking revenge, dig two graves - one for the other and... one for yourself ~_

But Sasuke just smiled darkly. "You know Kirito, if you act on self defense, you're cursor won't turn color if you kill them." Everyone looked at Sasuke with shock. He seemed...different. Before anyone could say anything, Sasuke got up and walked out of the restaurant. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Asked Asuna.

"He will be fine. It's just that whenever he hears about people being killed, it's like pure hatred washes over him. He hates it when people kill other people for the sake of their enjoyment," Yuta informed. Kirito slightly squeezes his fists.

"So, what? Does that make it okay to kill other people!? What kind of logical sense does that make?" Kirito grunted. Yuta and Asuna looked at the upset black haired swordsman. Their faces had a worried look.

"Kirito, it's going to be alright." Asuna addressed as she walked over to Kirito. She knew Sasuke wasn't like that. The day that he smiled at her on floor one meant something to her.

Kirito took a deep breath. "I guess I shouldn't worry about it too much, but we will need to keep an eye on him just incase." The two girls nodded. "Well, I guess we are going to eat without him," Kirito finished as he held up a menu. Yuta had her face buried in her menu when all of a sudden, a familiar voice spoke asking what they wanted. Yuta's eyebrow twitched.

"Hello how ma- oh, it's you." The tone of the pink haired girl's voice lowered at the end of her sentence. "Where's your so-called _brother_. Sakura asks if she was trying to make Yuta mad but realized she was distressed.

"He's, not doing too well right now, so could you please not be mean to him?" Yuta questioned, not making eye contact. Sakura raised her eyebrows in concern. She never would've thought of all people, he would have something wrong with him.

"Oh, a-alright then, what would you like?"

oOo

**Meanwhile, at Violl's Garden.**

Sasuke was sitting on a big rock in the open field. There was no pigs, horses, or any animal that would disturb him or his peace. Sasuke began thinking about what he had said to his parents before their disappearance

_"You're a disgrace to the Uchiha name!"_

Sasuke had been regretting saying that ever since they were killed. He was even angrier at the fact they were killed just for saying what was right and one of the guys laughed at that. Sasuke squinted as he squeezed his fists. He quickly stood up and hopped off the huge boulder he was sitting on. He held out his left hand and formed a Chidori.

"**CHIDORI!"** He snarled. The Chidori formed bigger than ever, emitting more electricity. His CG was starting to drop quickly but he could care less at the moment. Sasuke looked towards the rock and pictured the guy laughing at the death of his parents. He ran faster than ever, almost teleporting, and slammed his Chidori in the boulder causing it to break into thousands of pieces. As his hand stuck out where he hit the the boulder, he was panting from the amount of power he put into it. When He looked at his hand, it seemed as if it was smoking. His ear twitched to the sound of walking and took a deep breath.

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke slowly turned around and stared at the young black haired teen with his cold black eyes. Kirito walked towards him and sat down, patting the ground in front of him signaling for Sasuke to sit. Kirito took a long pause and gazed at the stars above.

"Sasuke, if you don't mind me asking, why are you acting like this. I know this isn't the real you from when we first met." Sasuke closed his eyes for a second and reopened them.

"Ha ha ha ha…HA HA HA HA!" Kirito squinted his eyes due to Sasuke mockingly laughing at him. When Sasuke was finished, he smiled darkly.

"I can't believe you actually took that. Explain to me Kirito, what was the real me you saw? You can't can you? That me, was the _old_ me. The weakling, the coward, the person that could do nothing about anything. And now people are getting killed and no one is putting a stop to this!?" Sasuke said as his voice slightly raised. Kirito was still aggravated the way he was acting. Sasuke began to walk away but Kirito stopped and grabbed him on the shoulder.

"Sasuke, we are all worried about about you. You can't forget the people who care about you." Kirito let go of his shoulder with Sasuke still turned the opposite direction.

"Kirito, if you knew who I truly was, then I doubt you or anyone else would still care." With this said, Sasuke walked off as his body disappeared into the darkness.

_Sasuke_

Time Skip: next day.

Kirito woke up with Sasuke's words echoing in his head.

"If you knew who I truly was, then I doubt you or anyone else would still care."

"Kirito what's wrong?" asked Asuna who had already been awake. She was already dressed to go to the meeting for the next boss. Kirito yawned.

"It's Sasuke, I'm a little worried about him. It's like he has has a totally different personality than before. Where I first met him, he seemed like he was a nice guy, but I guess whatever he has been keeping inside is finally starting to show. Krito got up and navigated through his menu and equipped his Coat of Midnight.

"He will be fine, now come on we're getting late." Asuna said.

Later

Yuta, I want you to stay here until the boss fight is over with. I will come back to get you. Sasuke said while navigating through his inventory. Yuta was puzzled on why he was telling her this.

"Why? I don't want you to leave me. she said." Sasuke stood up and poked her on the forehead head.

"It's the only way to make sure you are safe and I already made reservations for an extra night now go to bed." Yuta smiled and gently tucked herself in.

"Goodnight big brother.."

**Time Skip: 20 minutes later**

**The Clearing Meeting**

"Ok everyone simmer down. Now then, I'm guessing you all had good sleep last night, right?" Said the main party leader. Every nodded their heads but Sasuke just stood there with hips arms folded and his eyes closed.

"As each of you know, the higher you progress this game, the higher the level and difficulty the next boss will be. Do not, I repeat do _not_ let your guard down. Every SECOND counts! Now then we will begin explaining details on the boss." The leader started. He paused for everyone to take in all the information. Sasuke had temporarily joined Kirito and Asuna's party.

"Ok shall we begin? Our floor boss's name is Queen Apophis. She does not have any minions or servants so that should be one less thing to worry about. She has a circular shield and a sword called Kusanagi. When its health drops down to 1/3, it will discard its shield leaving out its sword but don't take this lightly. Whenever she powers it, the sword will start to glow white. Then it will slash the air causing a powerful shock wave. Be on your toes at all times do you hear me?" Everyone else, except Sasuke's party seem to be nervous. Sasuke finally opened his eyes only to see the other player's reaction and was heated. The raven haired boy walked to the center of the whole area to where all the players were looking at him. He reached in his inventory and pulled something out.

"If you guys are scared, then feel free to use this Teleport Crystal. I don't want anyone getting in my way." Sasuke said. Everyone stared at The Uchiha who was showing no emotion. Most of the players hung their head low and others were angry at him for basically calling them a coward. The leader spoke once more.

"Well? Are you people up to it?" Suddenly the player's looked up with determination exploding in their eyes. They all shouted,

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"Bring it on!"

"We're not afraid!"

Kirito smiled. Little did Sasuke know, he just gave everyone one a confidence boost...in his special way that is. "All he wants is for people to survive. Everyday is a new death."

"Tsk* _why do I even bother,_ the Uchiha thought. He sat down and waited for the departure for the next floor which was in 15 minutes. This gave plenty enough time for the player's to get ready. He closes his eyes to get a little shut-eye in the time being. The young Uchiha nearly stayed up all night. His peace was interrupted by a female voice.

"That was very bodacious of you.. Sasuke.." Sasuke opened his eyes to see a girl with pink hair standing in front of him. But this wasn't the waitress at the past few restaurants, she was a different one. She had a familiar face, her bangs were kept out of the way and her eyes had a touch of pink in them. Lastly she had freckles under her eyes and was giving off a warm smile. Sasuke closed his eyes again, feeling annoyed.

"If you come here for tips, go to the leader, otherwise, don't annoy me." He spat out. The girl standing put her hand on her hips and stuck her lip out.

"Well then, that's no way to talk to a _friend_," She replied. Sasuke opened his eyes once more and stood up. She gazed into his obsidian eyes and started to blush. Sasuke eyed her character's name.

"Lisbeth? Who are you?" He said in a demanding tone.

"Don't you remember when we met in Dicey Café?" Sasuke widened his eyes there is only one girl he had met and it was-

"Rika?"

She smiled again but before she could say anything Sasuke had grabbed her arm and left the building. Kirito Asuna were surprised at this. He would've never guessed that Sasuke would be interested in a took Rika to an alleyway where he could talk to her in private.

"I can't believe you're alive, Rika. I thought you were dead." Rika chuckled at Sasuke, but quickly realized that he was serious.

"Listen Sasuke, you can call Lisbeth in this world. I don't want my real name spreading around. Anyways I'm happy that you're alive as well, and...Sasuke..I..." Lisbeth was blushing heavily, moving her body close to Sasuke's. The Uchiha frowned a little. Before she could do anything, he put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She was a little thrown off on what Sasuke did.

"Listen Lisbeth, are you planning to fight this boss?" He asked with a serious expression. She just chuckled at Sasuke's questions.

"You don't have to worry about me, I've been training but I think it going to further my knowledge into becoming a blacksmith." Sasuke smirked.

"Well then I have no choice." Sasuke raised his hand signaling his menu to pop out. He went to party options and dissolved his current party knowing he would have to explain this to Kirito later.

***Sasuke would like you to join his party.**

Accept/Decline

Lisbeth raised an an eyebrow on what the Uchiha was trying to do. "Um, Sasuke I'm already in a party." But Without him saying anything, she already knew this was his way of saying "I'll protect you." Lisbeth dissolved the current party she was in and accepted his party request. When she was done, she smiled at him delicately.

"Come on the group is starting to head out," He informed. Lisbeth nodded and followed after Sasuke. "Oh by the way, were you spying on me in floor two?" With this said, she quickly blushed and started waving her hands in front of her.

"I-it's not what you think Sasuke! I w-was just, I mean that..." Sasuke just smirked while in the background was Lisbeth who slumped her body over.

**Time Skip: 15 minutes later**

After Sasuke had gotten done explaining everything to the two groups, they both came to an understanding. Kirito didn't really mind but Lisbeth's group was a bit jealous that he stole her from them but Sasuke didn't really care. All the parties met up in front of the boss door.

"Alright people, this is it! Let's survive, let's win!" The players shouted as the doors were forced open. Everyone rushed into the room, preparing for the battle. As Sasuke entered the boss room, he had a slight case of déjà vu. The room had looked similar to the first boss room except instead of a straight hall, it was circular. All the players had their sword out...well except for Sasuke.

Suddenly, the room became bright. Queen Apophis had flashed into view, revealing her red cursor along with four HP bars. She brung out her shield and sword, preparing herself. Sasuke quickly turned towards Lisbeth.

"You know what to do right?" Sasuke asked. She nodded. Their strategy was to let the other attackers distract the boss to observe its movement.

"Move out of the way!"

"Yeah, we can handle this!"

Sasuke turned to see the party Lisbeth left, rushing towards the boss.

**Add Song: Shingeki no Kyojin OST – Attack ON Titan**

No stop! Don't be foolish, you will only kill yourselves!" Sasuke shouted. The two players ignored his warning, rushing head on with their swords glowing. They both attempted a vertical strike but Apophis easily blocked their attack with her glowing shield. Realising that this did nothing, the two started to slowly back away, fear had settled upon them. Queen Apophis let out a yell and swung her shield at the two players, sending them in the air. Apophis quickly took out her Kusanagi sword and sliced the two players causing red slash marks to show across their chest. They were both sent back crashing in the ground in front of Sasuke and Lisbeth.

One of them exploded into blue polygons. The other was holding out his hand towards the Uchiha. Before he could say anything, he exploded. Lisbeth widened her eyes and broke down crying. Sasuke was standing there with his fists clenched.

"Okay men, go! Groups 1 and 2 attack! Group 6 defend if needed!" Shouted the leader. They ran past Sasuke whose eyes were hidden. The 1st group attacked, managing to do some damage. Kirito and Asuna were doing a switch combination causing the monster's health to drop even more.

Sasuke began slowly walking towards the monster, ignoring the fact that the other players were sent flying past him.

He looked up at the players, Kirito and Asuna, beating the boss down past it's second health bar. He tapped the two on their shoulders. The two saw Sasuke whose eyes were fixated on the boss and stepped down to let him take care of it. The angered Uchiha out his left hand and his Chidori formed bigger than ever. Then as he put more concentration in it, a sword had formed.

**"CHIDORI SPEAR!"** He snarled. Sasuke jumped towards Apophis at high speeds giving her little time to react. Instead of her shield she pulled out her sword, blocking Sasuke's attack. Sasuke quickly backflipped Away and landed safely on the ground. He caught himself feeling slightly out of breath and needed some time for his CG to fill. He ran back towards Kirito and Asuna.

"Can you buy me some time?" He asked. Without question, the duo ran off distracting Queen Apophis. They did their usual switch combination with Kirito parrying the boss's attacks followed by Asuna with with a quick attack. As Apophis was on her last bar, Kirito went in for one more strike but was knocked away with her tail. This took half of Kirito's HP bar away. At that moment she discarded her shield leaving only her sword out.

"I'm ready!" Sasuke shouted. Kirito jumped back. He raised his arm up.

**"Chidori Stream!"** Huge waves of electricity emitting from the ground, traveling towards Apophis. This did a great amount of damage to her. Sasuke seemed as if he had Teleported in front of her, slashing her once in the stomach. He smiled as she let out a shriek. Apophis retreated back so she could position herself for her next move. Her sword began to glow white, which was her signature attack, and started slashing the air, forming huge shock waves that tore into the ground. Sasuke widened his eyes. He didn't see this coming, and didn't know that the deadly waves were moving in different directions.

"NO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He cried out but it was too late. A party of four players had been wiped out instantly. Sasuke tore off his black cloak and immediately pulled a dagger out of his inventory. Apophis started to raise her hand as her sword began to glow. There was no way that he was going to let that happen again. He threw his dagger at the boss but she dodged it. Sasuke had appeared in in front of her. His Chidori had formed quickly in his hand...

**"Chidori Spear!"** He did a series of slash combos all over her body. When he was done, he formed a regular powerful Chidori and punctured her stomach. She let out a scream while dropping her sword.

**"Chidori Stream!"** Apophis's body was covered in electricity from Sasuke's powerful attack. All the players looked in awe Sasuke's abilities including Lisbeth. She never knew that he was capable of doing this. Everyone watched as her body slowly crumbled into polygons. There room was silent for a moment. Then a *Congratulations! Message had popped in front of everyone's faces. They were all happy and cheered but still remember the past deaths that occurred. Sasuke had his hands on his knees when all of of a sundae he was bombarded with notifications.

**Congratulations! You got the last attack bonus! *Kusanagi blade**

**Congratulations! You leveled up! LvL**

**24**-25

**You have Unlocked: Ribcage of Susanoo.**

**A/N No, I'm not going to Make this an OP power up. I will weaken it.**

Sasuke proceed to look at the description for the shield.

_**Ribcage of Susanoo**___

_**A powerful Shield that surrounds the body in a Ribcage like form. Every time this is used, the player's health will drop instead of their CG. So use it wisely!**_

Sasuke frowned. "Why does all my moves acquire the sacrifice of my health?" Sasuke sighed and checked his inventory for his Shield and noticed it wasn't there, but he would worry about that later. Right now, all he wanted to do, is check out his new sword. The Uchiha pulled it out of his inventory and was slightly surprised. The sword had had a different look to it than the boss's version. It came with a black scabbard and matching hilt, which was Sasuke's preferred color. Sasuke placed the sword on his side allowing him for quick access when needed. He looked over to Lisbeth who had dried tear lines on the side of her cheek. He proceeded to walk towards her.

"Are you alright...Lisbeth?" Lisbeth stood up slowly and nodded. Sasuke would've yelled at her for not doing anything but she had witnessed her two comrades die in front of her and didn't want to be too harsh on her. Sasuke headed over to Kirito and Asuna who were giving themselves healing potions.

"I'm sorry about my episode, It was uncalled for."

"Don't worry about it," Kirito replied with a smile.

"Now If you'll excuse me, I'm going back down to floor 10, there is something I left there." With this, Sasuke had disappeared.

**Time Skip: 5 minutes later**

"Yuta, I'm back," he said with a slightly raised voice. He scanned the room and saw no one. Then out of nowhere he felt something jumping on his back.

"Y-Yuta? Don't worry me like that I thought you went out alone." The short haired girl just snickered at his reaction.

"So, how did the fight go?" She asked as she hopped off his back and proceeded out the inn.

"I defeated the boss with the help of some comrades. Oh and I think I found someone who can watch over you while I go on boss raids."

"Really who?"

"A...friend." Yuta already knew that it was a girl but didn't want to say anything.

**Time Skip: 5 minutes later**

**Boss room.**

Sasuke and Yuta arrived seeing Lisbeth still waiting there. Before he left, he told her to stay in the room until he came back.

"So what did you wanted to tell me?" She asked. She eyed the little girl who was against Sasuke's arm.

"I have a big favor to ask of you. You are the only one other than Kirito arena Asuna I fully trust in this game can you watch over Yuta while I go on boss meetings and raids?" Her face brightened up a rend bit seeing sasuke half smiling. The little girl walks up to her and hugged Lisbeth.

"If Sasuke can trust you, then I can't trust you too!" She gleefully shouted. Lisbeth smiled warmly and accepted Sasuke's offer.

**Floor 10 complete. One step closer to freedom...**

Meanwhile...

"Yes I found him...it won't be long..._Sasuke_. He he he he he . !"

**Chapter End**

**A/N whew that took me a while. I just wanna thanks all the people who followed me! THANK YOU!**

**As for the pairing, I won't change it, so to to the person that keeps creating fake accounts just to tell me that you hate the pairing, I'm sorry on how you feel about this...go satisfy YOUR desires by writing your OWN fan fic where sasuke is paired with someone else.**

**If there are tiny mistakes, I'm sorry I did my best to proofread.**

**Please keep following this story I have a lot in store.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Battle against the Black Dragon and the death of Sasuke?**

**Remember don't flame I'm just starting out. I learn from mistakes right? I apologize to the people who think this story is bad...**

**A/N Hello my fellow peoples! This chapter might be my longest one yet!**

**Sadly, I don't know if I can keep the length up lol my average word count is about 7k words...just let me know if you guys want longer chapter!...**

**LOOK!**

**Ok, someone suggested a pairing that I have been looking into for a while...**

**Sortiliena Serlut..**

**If I get enough requests to change the pairing to Sortiliena Serlut, then I will.**

**I was actually thinking about not pairing Sasuke with anybody in the end because as time pasts as I Write about Lisbeth, I feel like she is so useless...but we will see.**

**Review if you want the pairing to be Sortiliena Serlut...No flames**

**Review if you think otherwise or..**

**Just Review to say hello! I won't bite *rubs hands maniacally***

**Anyways, For those of you who have been wanting Sasuke's personality to be darker, don't worry everything will take its course...just keep enjoying the story. (Please)**

**Also this will be my longest one...so yeeaahh. What should I do for my next fanfiction? A Sasuke/fairytale Xover? Or something else...idk...**

**I see you viewers! If you like what you see then, be sure to follow! I get like that 300+ views on my chapters, but no one reviews, follows or favorites...that would be like totes awesome!**

**Music suggestions will be included in certain parts of the story, so make sure you listen if you want to**

"Talking"

"Thoughts"/"Flashback"/emphasis

**"Player abilities/Sword skill'/Location **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sao. As a matter of fact, I doubt anyone on here owns Naruto or Sao or any type of anime**

**Location: Floor 18**

Sounds of frazzled breathing could be heard in the floor's eighteenth labyrinth. A clearing party had formed, no bigger than 6 members. Sasuke, along with Asuna and Kirito, had rested on each others backs near the crowd of heavily armored men. Fighting swarms of Evil Barbarian like monsters were definitely joke. They were a height of 6 foot (183cm) and carried a double-sided battle axe, but that was about it, nothing too extravagant. Sasuke had rented an inn for Lisbeth and Yuta to stay in the meantime, so that was one less thing he had to worry about. Since she has mastered blacksmith, she takes Yuta and moves her down stairs to her welding area, making that the safest place to put her there. This would insure that people won't act so suspicious.

"Don't you have any food besides cakes and pastries?" Sasuke asked as he saw Asuna pull a small cake out of her inventory. A tick mark grew on the back of her head.

"Who the hell are _you_ to tell _me_ what I can and can't eat!? I mean, I _am_ the oldest one in this group." She growled. Before Sasuke could say anything back, two thuds were hitting the ground. Sasuke and Kirito were alarmed and saw that two Evil Barbarians came out into view. Sasuke took a look around the room, seeing that the rest of the members were still exhausted.

"Kirito let's go, you take the one on the left and I have the one on the right," Sasuke said. Kirito nodded but was thrown off at the fact that Sasuke put his sword in his inventory. He sweatdropped.

"Um Sasuke, what are you planning to do with no sword? Your CG is low so you can't use another Chidori without it putting you in a critical state," Kirito pointed out. Sasuke just smirked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," The Uchiha replied. He got up and stretched leaving Kirito in an irritated state.

"Again with this..." Kirito deadpanned.

**Add Song: Brave 10 - Main Theme**

"Alright let's go!"

The two black haired teens charged at their targets. The Barbarians saw this and prepared their axe's. Sasuke ran ahead of Kirito, sliding between the two monsters, distracting them in the process. This allowed enough time for Kirito to land a Horizontal strike on the two monsters, leaving a red slash mark. One of them recovered quickly and ran after Kirito charging his axe. Kirito blocked and parried his attack, sending his weapon away. Then, the black swordsman quickly sped forward to attack. He slashed vertically in front of the monster, followed by another from behind. The Barbarian threw his fist backwards at Kirito but failed missing his swing. Kirito had jumped in the air, spinning, unleashing a Horizontal Strike on its neck. When he landed, the Barbarian tried one more desperate attempt to hit Kirito but failed again. He ducked, unleashing one last Horizontal Strike across the monster's chest. When he was done a blue square had appeared and then scattered.

"Now it's my turn." Sasuke smirked.

The second Barbarian let out a battle cry as if he was saying, "BRING IT ON!" The Barbarian pounded its chest and ran at Sasuke who was just standing there. The monster's axe came down vertically but Sasuke had sidestepped out of the way allowing an easy dodge. The Monster's axe started to glow and slowly raised it in the air once more but that was a big mistake. Sasuke quickly ran forward as he saw an opening in his frontal area. The Barbarian felt a crushing blow in his stomach from the fist of an Uchiha, dropping his axe in the progress. Sasuke then jumped up and kicked him on the chin, sending the monster soaring straight up. With his speed, Sasuke started to run on the walls, jumping to the airborne Barbarian. All the players were astounded by Sasuke's speed, some were even a bit jealous.

**"Falcons Drop!"** Sasuke came rushing down to the Barbarian, wrapping his legs around its waist, driving the monster head first into the ground. The area was filled with smoke at the impact point, making other players cover their eyes to shield away debris. Sasuke had back flipped out of the smoke, fatigue setting upon his body. As the so called "Raijin" landed, he stumbled before sliding on his back with his arms and legs spread out.

Pant* pant* "I didn't think that Falcon Drop would take this much out of me. Maybe it's because we've been fighting for three hours in this labyrinth to get to the floor boss." Sasuke took a deep breath and checked his progress.

**Player: Sasuke- level 38**

**Sword Skill- Lightning Blade**

**LvL- 18/100**

**[Seven Lions Sword Slash Barrage ]**  
><strong>LvL-25100**

**[Chidori]**  
><strong>LvL-67100**

**[Chidori Stream]**  
><strong>LvL-30100**

**[Ribcage of Susanoo]**

**LvL-0/5**

**(Locked)**  
><strong>Requirements: Kill Ancalagon ,The Black.<strong>

**[True Power]**  
><strong>Requirements (locked)<strong>

***Special skill**  
><strong>[Chidori Spear]<strong>  
><strong>LvL-46100**

**Lightning Emergence**

**LvL-35/100**

"I still don't know how to activate the shield yet. And why is it required to kill Ancalagon to unlock this move, power up, whatever it may be." Sasuke had laid flat on the ground still, feeling slightly fatigued. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming near him.

"Man, that was so cool!" Sasuke looked to see a man, with a read head wrap and red armour, complimenting him for his awe-inspiring moves. Sasuke sat up and checked his slot for a stamina recovery potion and took it.

"My name is Klein, I'm a good pals with Kirito. It's nice to meet you," he greeted as he stuck his hand out to help the Uchiha up. Sasuke took his hand and looked at the taller man. He noticed his head wrap and smirked.

"Thanks, it's Sasuke and nice head wrap," he said coolly, adjusting his cloak. Klein and the young Uchiha headed back to the other players who looked like they were ready to move on.

"Oh so I see you've met Klein. He can be a real pest sometimes," Kirito teased Klein deadpanned. Asuna snickered while Sasuke wore no emotion on his face. The leader signaled for everyone to move out.

"Hey I've been hearing about you," Klein said.

"Oh really? How so?" Sasuke replied."

"We'll some people have been calling you 'the black haired Raijin' and others would just call you 'Raijin'. I prefer just Raijin because it sounds so simple and awesome." Klein finished. On the inside he sighed, wishing he'd have a cool nickname. Unlike Klein, Sasuke wasn't the type to want to be publicly known.

Sigh* "It's not that all special reall," Sasuke said to the taller man.

**Later**

After many dead ends, traps, winding paths,and minor encounters with other Evil Barbarians, the clearing party finally reached the door to floor's eighteenth boss. Klein headed back to his guild as the clearing party's leader was about to speak. The other put their battle faces on, same for Kirito, Asuna, and Sasuke. This is what Sasuke had been wanting...no fear in the player's eyes.

"Alright men, Just because this party is small, doesn't mean that we can take this boss for granted, so don't let your guard down!" The players let out a battle cry and charged in the dark empty boss room, separating into different sections.

Suddenly, 5 Evil Barbarians flashed into view, along with the main boss, Zala the Destroyer. This beast stood much taller than its minions. It was an Orc of some sort, very muscular, and carried two single sided axes. Four bars had appeared along with the red cursor above its head.

"Charge men!" The groups headed towards the five Barbarians. Three split off one direction, two splitting off in the other leaving Sasuke's group in the middle. Instead of their triangle formation, they ran diagonally with Sasuke in the lead, Asuna in the middle and Kirito in the back.

Suddenly, Sasuke had flashed away from the group and reappeared in front of the boss with his sword covered in electricity.

"Take this!" Sasuke shouted as he swung his sword down.

Clang!*

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock. In front of his sword was the boss's sharp end of his two axes, easily blocking his strike. Sasuke increased the amount of electricity his strike, using his body weight. Sparks flew into the air from the metal scratching against the other metal, but all his effort was to no avail. The boss turned its head up to glare straight into Sasuke's cold dark eyes. Instead of striking fear into the heart of the young Uchiha, a smirk plastered itself onto his face as he said two words.

"You're finished."

Krito and Asuna had flashed behind the boss, both doing their sword combos, while Sasuke threw his axe away. The boss took one more glance at the Uchiha before dispersing into blue polygons. Sasuke had landed safely in a squat position.

***Congratulations! You have defeated Zala the Destroyer.**

***Congratulations! You leveled up LvL **38-**39**

Sasuke used all of his upgrade points on his agility as well as Kirito. He closed his holographic menu. The Uchiha had looked around at the the other party members who some where still looking in disgust at the two black haired teens. Over the time, they have been notorious on getting the LA or Last Attack bonus because they were beta testers. Sadly, that little trend died out since most of them didn't even make it past floor 12 so it was irrelevant by now. Sasuke sighed and headed to floor nineteen, without thinking about Lisbeth and Yuta. He knew they would be fine, besides he had other things in mind...killing Ancalagon, the Black.

"Off so soon?" Sasuke was walking up the stairs when he turned to see a familiar face.

"Yes, Kirito, I have things I need to look into." He proceeded to walk up, Kirito still behind him. When the Uchiha and the black swordsman reached floor nineteen, they notice that it was-

"Not much different than the last floor. The NPC's, and trading shops seem to be different. Come on Kayaba, don't tell me you're running out of ideas," Sasuke sarcastically says. Kirito turned his head to the sky and scoffed in annoyance, as if glaring up at the creator of the game in the night sky. Sasuke saw this and looked up as well, eyeing the clear beautiful night. The stars above seem to complement the bright moon above.

The Uchiha did his signature move and put his hands in his pockets, a thing he hasn't done in a while, and proceeded into town. The crisp night wind had blown against Sasuke's black cloak as well as Kirito's. The black swordsman brought his eyes back down and grew more and more curious on what Sasuke meant.

"What are those _things_," Kirito said, giving him an eyebrow. Sasuke almost hesitated on telling Kirito but didn't see it as a problem. They both sat near a convenient café in the main town. Sasuke and Kirito watched as the other players from the previous floor making their way into town. Most of their eyes were filled with disappointment, noticing that it was no different also.

Sigh* "I need to get my hands on a rare item."

"What kind of rare item?" Kirito asks.

"A Black Tourmaline Crystal..." Kirito widened his eyes at what Sasuke just said. He paused for a sec to recollect himself.

"B-but the only way to do that is-"

"Yes...kill Ancalagon, the Black," Sasuke said as he finished Kirito's sentence. Kirito shook his head in disbelief. Sasuke just smirked.

"Sasuke, how did you even find this out? The only person who knows that besides me and you, is Argo. It's even more powerful than X'rphan the White leads to another question. Why would Kayaba Akihiko put this powerful dragon on a lower floor than X'rphan the White Wyrm?" Kirito asked himself while rubbing his chin.

"I don't know..it just appeared in my abilities list since the start of this game. So, I talked to Argo about this and she gave me a little more info," Sasuke said as he swiped his hand in the air, opening his menu. Kirito eyed the player's as more started to enter in. Some were beta players who started to rush out to the open fields.

"Sasuke, if you go on this quest.."

"Don't worry about me. All I need to know is what i need to get there." Kirito let out a sigh. He knew Sasuke was serious and that there was no talking him out of it.

"There is a catch when trying to get the Black Tourmaline Crystal. In order to do that, you have to take a blacksmith with you and the only good blacksmith is Lisbeth," Kirito said allowing the information to soak in Sasuke. The Uchiha had a troubled look on his face. "Now I know what you are thinking, that she'll only get in the way, but trust me, this is the only way." Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for a minute before agreeing. After what seemed that the player's had settled, the two started to walk around the village to explore the local shops.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Blacksmith<strong>

Sasuke arrived at a local blacksmith in search of Lisbeth and a ring of some sort. As they entered the two noticed that someone else was working the counter rather than their pink haired friend.

"Hi welcome!" Said the female. She slightly widened her eyes to the sight of the head wrapped Uchiha, blushing in the process. "He's cute."

"Do you know where I can get a agility ring? Sasuke asked to the female. She smiled flirtatiously.

"You've come to the right place! If you can give me materials to help make forge that would be great. Unfortunately, I only have display rings," she said without breaking eye contact at Sasuke. The raven haired boy proceeded to take out rare agility items in his inventory.

"Wow you must've been digging real hard to get these items." She bundled all the items together went to the back to start forging. The sounds of the hammer slamming and metal buggering pierced loudly throughout the room. Kirito started to nudge Sasuke's arm.

"Hey, did you see the way she was looking at you? I think she likes you. I wonder what Lisbeth would say." Sasuke grunted in annoyance. "Oh come on, don't try to hide it, I saw what you did on the tenth floor." Kirito let out a little chuckle. He had told himself that he wouldn't bring it up to Sasuke but in this case, it couldn't be helped.

"It's not what you think and besides, I saw you eyeing her from behind," the Uchiha stated. Sasuke put on a comically evil smirk. "Should I tell Asuna? I wonder how she will feel?" Kirito widened his eyes and started waving his hands in front of him.

"No, no, no, that will be okay. Whew is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Kirito nervously spat as he was stretching the collar of his coat, letting out a little puff of steam. Sasuke smirked.

When the girl finished, she brung out two rings both the color black. "This should increase your agility by +15," she informed. Sasuke had nodded in approval.

"That'll be 15,000 Col." Since Sasuke had been saving up a good amount over the few weeks, he didn't feel one bit of regret from spending this much Col.

"One more question before I leave, have you seen a girl with pink hair around? She is also a blacksmith," Sasuke said. She knew immediately who he was talking about but simultaneously feeling crushed when asking for another girl.

"Oh hehe, yeah, I know her. I'm her assistant...Lisbeth..right?" She chuckled nervously. "It's her day off so she is at a friends house right now."

"Thank you for your convenience," Sasuke said as he and Kirito stepped out of the door.

"Yeah it was...nice seeing...you...too," she said gloomily.

After about thirty minutes of meandering through the streets, Kirito received a message.

***You have received a message from Asuna**

_"Hey, you two get over here! We are having dinner. Don't worry about Yuta, she is safe with Lisbeth and myself. I sent directions to your map."_

Without a second thought, the two boys looked at each other and disappeared. Local bystanders had barely caught the glimpse of the two boys that took off, and began to talk to one another.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah wasn't that the black swordsman and...what was that other one."

"How could you be so stupid, that's the Raijin of SAO."

"Raijin..Right...cool!"

**Location: Asuna's house**

"This sandwich looks sooo good Asuna!" Yuta exclaimed as she took another bite. Lisbeth smiled at Yuta. She seemed so adorable when she was eating...but she hasn't seen what she does around Sasuke...it's like another life form takes over her soul. Asuna and Lisbeth were waiting for the two boys to eat while they went ahead and gave Yuta a sandwich. Suddenly, a knock was heard at the front door.

"I'll get it!" Lisbeth shouted, in hopes of it being Sasuke. She was caught off guard when she opened the door. Instead of it being Sasuke or Kirito, it was a player standing there with his face hidden behind a hood.

"Hello young lady, I am in search of a boy named Sasuke Uchiha..do you know where his whereabouts are?" Lisbeth gulped, for his presence was chilling. Like it was almost...pure evil. Of course she wasn't going to tell some stranger where Sasuke was right?..

"I-I haven't seen him around, so sorry." She lied. She felt like it took forever for this conversation to end. The boy exhaled.

"Fine then, thank you for your convenience." Lisbeth didn't even breath as he walked away. She quickly closes the door and rushes away to tell Asuna about her encounter. "I wonder what that man wants with Sasuke?"

"Who was that?" Asuna asked.

"It was some creepy guy asking where Sasuke was."

"Well..did you tell him?" Asuna asked with a raised eyebrow. Yuta was beginning to worry about his brother.

"Of course not, I had to lie to him." She signed.

"We'll wherever they are at, they need to hurry up," Asuna said tapping a spoon on her palm.

Growl* "Yeah I don't know how much longer I can wait. I'm starving" Lisbeth whimpered, holding on to her tummy. She eyed Yuta as she was happily devouring Asuna's signature sandwich.

Knock* knock*

Another knock was heard at the front door. Unlike Lisbeth and Asuna who sat there for a second, Yuta sprang up and quickly made herself to the door.

"Hey they're back !" Yuta shouted as she led the two boys to the living room. Asuna began to tap her wooden spoon on her palm even faster now.

"Where have you two been!? I sent that message over 30 minutes ago!" Asuna said.

"S-sorry we arrived late, but there was some things we had to take care of," Kirito explained while rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke was looking calm as ever as his hands rested into his pockets.

"What kind of 'things'," Lisbeth asked. Sasuke had made his way to the couch and put his cloak away in his inventory. Now he just had on a black t-shirt with his black pants.

"We will discuss about that later. Right now..." Sasuke's stomach began to growl, this time it echoed throughout the house. Everyone was silent.

_Damn...that was loud as hell!_ He mentally shouted, he focused his attention at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. The three snickered a bit before busting out laughing, causing Lisbeth to tear up a bit from laughter.

"I think your stomach did the talking for you," Asuna struggled to say. Just then, Sasuke's stomach growled again but this time even louder than before. The three busted out laughing even harder. Kirito started to tear up as well.

"I-I-I think it's trying to communicate with us!" Lisbeth shouted, trying to catch her breath. "Ok I'll bring you your food first, it sounds like you need it."

Sasuke's eyes were hidden by a shadow while a dark aura surrounded his body.

**After the meal...**

"Ahh that was good, thanks for the food Asuna," Kirito said, rubbing his bloated stomach in satisfaction.

"Yes...thank you," Said Sasuke whose face show slight embarrassment still but quickly put on a serious expression. He remembered the news he had to share. Sasuke went to settle down on the living room to wait for Lisbeth. Yuta was already sleep and Asuna and Kirito were up stairs, of course not sleeping together that is. All that was left was Lisbeth who was fixing up the kitchen.

That sure was a good meal right Sasuke. She saw the serious glare he was giving her. "Is there anything wrong?" She asked.

"Come and sit, I have something important to tell you." Lisbeth made her way over to Sasuke and sat a little closer to him than he expected. He corrected his throat and moved on.

"I'm going to need you to accompany me on a quest." Sasuke paused to let her think about it.

"OK, I'll do it, but what kind of quest?" She asked while slightly tilting her head. Sasuke smirked, as for he knew her reaction on what he was about to tell her.

"What would you want to do with a Black Tourmaline Crystal!?" She quietly shouted. "Sasuke from what you told me, this is basically a suicide quest! What does Kirito and Asuna know about this or even Yuta?"

"Don't worry, I already told Kirito and he will tell her tomorrow. And as for Yuta, I'm leaving her in Kirito's hands for now. Why I want it, is because it is said to upgrade your weapons as well as your abilities greatly but no one has ever tried to complete the quest. We leave first thing in the morning so be prepared." Lisbeth let out a huff in aggravation. "Lisbeth look at me, as long as you are with me, you are not going to die," Sasuke confirmed in a comforting way.

"Now get some rest."

Lisbeth felt a little better after Sasuke had said that. She was left on the couch while Sasuke slept on the floor. She gazed at him for a while before slowly shutting her eyes.

**The next day**

"Kirito, have you seen Lisbeth and Sasuke?" Asuna had looked all over the place for the two but found nothing. "Kirito!" She shouted. The black swordsman slowly walked out of his room, itching his eye as his face hung low from just waking up.

Yawn* "Oh yeah about that..."

oOo

"WHAT! HOW COME YOU DIDNT TELL ME? AND WHY DID YOU ALLOW THIS!?" She yelled. Kirito cleaned out his ear with his pinky as Asuna was flapping her arms comically.

**Location: Floor 18, West mountain**

**Three days later**

"S-Sasuke -it's so cold" Lisbeth sad as her teeth were chattering. They were traveling along the side of the snow covered mountain. The craziest thing is that five minutes ago, it was quite warm. The Uchiha just kept walking as if the cold wasn't even a bother to him. _How the heck can he take this kind of weather?_

"Why didn't you dress more appropriately?" Sasuke asked without making eye contact. He knew she would be a bother on this trip. Lisbeth repeatedly blew into her hands for warmth, creating steam to run past the side of her cheeks.

"How was I supposed to know that this side of the mountain would be cold?" Sasuke sighed and did the next best thing...

"Here, take this." Sasuke pulled off his cloak and gave it to Lisbeth. He then opened his inventory and equipped himself with a thick long sleeved sweater. Of course it had to be black.

"Are you sure you're going to need this?" Lisbeth asked.

"You don't feel cold if you're disciplined." Sasuke said in a snobbish way. Lisbeth Grunted in return.

"Hey Sasuke, can you tell me why this boss is more dangerous than the one one floor 55? And why would the creator of this game do such a thing?" She asked. Sasuke stopped walking and faced Lisbeth.

"Do you know how we have green cursors over our head?" Sasuke pointed out while pointing his thumb above his head. Lisbeth squinted her eyes, focusing on Sasuke's player and nodded afterwards.

"Well, of course as you know, all enemies, bosses, or even players for that matter, have red cursors above their head. But it doesn't stop there." Sasuke paused so that Lisbeth can catch an understanding of what Sasuke is telling her. The pink haired girl widened her eyes.

"What do you mean 'it doesn't stop there'?"

"First off, you have monsters with Purple cursors. These type of monsters are of a higher level than the level range of a player which is not too big of a deal. "Secondly, Dark Crimson cursor." Sasuke clenched his fists. "Monsters with an overwhelming disparity in level and which cannot be defeated by the player, no matter how hard one tries, they'll fail. And the only one that has a dark crimson cursor is..

"Ancalagon.."

"No...way..." Lisbeth said as she dropped to her knees as if she gave up. Sasuke grunted. He walked over to Lisbeth and kneeled next to her.

"Lisbeth...I didn't bring you just to give up. Besides, that is only a rumor into scaring other players into not doing this quest."

"But..what if I..."

"I won't let the people I care about, die in front of me again," Sasuke forcefully stated to the girl. Gloomy, was how Lisbeth felt at the moment while the Uchiha's word burrowed into her heavy heart. She had remembered the day they were almost killed by the men after Sasuke's family. As a matter of fact, she had forgotten why they were after his family. She was so traumatized at the moment.

"Sasuke...what did those...men want with your family?" Lisbeth seemingly struggled to ask. Sasuke stood up and angrily widened his eyes.

"Don't you ever speak of them again!" Sasuke snarled out causing Lisbeth to flinch. "That is none of your concern!" Lisbeth turned her head away to shield her tears. She almost started to tremble under Sasuke's words.

_This...this can't be the Sasuke I knew before! _She finally turned her head towards the Uchiha and made contact with his cold black eyes. _His eyes seem different also, eyes that are full of loneliness and hatred._

"S-Sasuke what h-happened to you? You never acted like this before! It's like you're a different person now!" She cried out, nearly out of breath. As Sasuke stared at her, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle while shaking his head.

"You're just like Kirito huh? You know, when he and I talked, he said the same thing." Sasuke had faced away from the girl, closing his eyes and reopened them forcibly. "You see these eyes!? These are the eyes that lost everything, the eyes... that has no one. What you saw back then was not the same me you see, standing before you and...I finally realized the truth..about my parents. Back then I had a family. Although, I could care less about my parents at the time, It wasn't until they were killed that i realized that they cared about me. Can you believe it? It took the death of my parents for me to see the truth." Those last few words from Sasuke had echoed in Lisbeth's brain.

"You wanted to know what happened right?" He asked looking over his shoulder as he stood away from Lisbeth.

"No..." she faintly repli_e_d while she slowly stood up. Snow was sliding off from her shins and landing back into the ground. "No...Sasuke, that's not true!" Sasuke's eyes scrunched at Lisbeth, feeling pestered from just looking at her. Despite the look that Sasuke was giving her, Lisbeth worked enough courage to say what she was going say to the Uchiha.

"What about Kirito and Asuna? You said you wanted to protect the people you care about...right!?" Lisbeth said as her voice had increased by a few decibels.

Sasuke gazed at the pink haired teen, feeling lost for words. Had he let his feelings shadow him? Sasuke was still angered but that slowly morphed into a relaxed expression with him still looking over his shoulder.

_Ever since I made that promise to my brother I vowed to protect the people that I cared about...that's what you would do, right...Itachi?_

_But..._

"When I was growing up, no one saw me as a friend or at least a normal person, and everyone seemed like they hated me. They saw me as some kind of spoiled little brat, a waist of fresh air. My family both grew wealthy, but along the lines, they have been using it to help local gangs gain power. They often hire other people to do their dirty work for them. Chuckle* I always wondered how no one came to stop them or to take all of their their wealth away. But when you have every other gang by your side, who can mess with you." Sasuke paused for a. The chilled wind blew his hair ever so gently while Sasuke held no could only help but feel terrible from what the lone Uchiha had went through.

"That all changed when my brother left one of the main corporation. A gang that literally runs the streets of Tokyo. They are known as the Akatsuki or the Dawn gang." Sasuke tightened his balled up fist.

"My brother only joined the group to do undercover work. When news had slipped out of him leaving...they killed him without mercy. But they didn't stop there and it was only a matter of time before they stole all of our money and destroyed us one by one, He said, openly gritting his teeth. Lisbeth stared at the angered Uchiha with concernment. A lone tear had formed around her left eye.

"I have no one now, what makes you think that they are not lying? I how do I know you're not telling the truth...Lisbeth?"

**Add Song: Clannad OST- To the Same Heights (Piano Arrange)**

At this point Sasuke started to walk away, leaving Lisbeth looking down with her fists slightly squeezed. Tears were slowly running down the side of her cheek with her thinking, "Sasuke..I..." At that moment, she held her head up and started to walk slowly, then gradually walking faster until she was running at him. Suddenly she hit Sasuke from behind..but this wasn't a fist or a sword it was a..hug.

"Well...Because...I...haven't left your side, Sasuke." Suddenly, the wind had died down, allowing the hair from the Uchiha to relax, leaving him wide eyed. "Ever since that day, when I first saw you, I felt like I needed to come over and talk to you. Lisbeth squeezed tighter, resting her head on Sasuke's back.

"I could have just let you walk out, but for some reason, I wanted to stay with you. I wanted to fill that void of loneliness." Sasuke was still a little surprised...she was telling the truth. He recalled the times where she took notice in him at the café, something that nobody has ever done to him, she could have stopped talking to him after the incident with the gang members but she didn't. "That's why...I felt heartbroken when I heard your brother and your parents have been..."

Little droplets of tears met the ground, melting the snow with its warmth. Lisbeth started to cry but her voice stayed strong.

"I..like you Sasuke and nothing change that." Sasuke forced himself from her grip and faced her. She had her eyes closed, still crying. "So don't tell me that people don't care about you..because...they DO! She cried out.

""Kirito.."

"Asuna.."

"And..Lisbeth.."

"They say when you are worried about someone that they are probably feeling the same, but I don't think it's possible for you to worry about me as much as I'm worrying about you right now." Lisbeth said towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes and said, "Since that day... I pretended I had a normal life, but I felt lonely all the time and different from everyone else. I never felt like I fit in. Many times I had to make up stories about why I couldn't do anything with my classmates...but yet..."

"Sasuke look at me.." Lisbeth demanded. She had stopped crying, holding a serious expression towards the Uchiha. "People think that being alone makes you lonely, but I don't think that's true. You do have people that care about you, don't you dare tell me otherwise!" Lisbeth proclaimed with Sasuke staring at her with his black orbs meeting hers.

"Lastly...a good friend is someone who knows all about you... and still loves you..and...I'm that good friend!" She yelled out. She wanted to make sure that she got that in his head. Sasuke directed his attention away from the girl. The Uchiha was bereft of emotion at the moment, not knowing what to say.

Poke* "C'mon, it's already dark so we need to set up camp. Sasuke said as his two fingers met her forehead. She gazed at him blankly with her mouth forming an "o". He had his mouth twitched slightly upward into what appeared to be a smile.

**TimeSkip- 2 hours later**

The Uchiha and the pink haired girl had set up camp in a nearby cave. Surprisingly, it was warm, but Sasuke was still puzzled on why Lisbeth was still freezing. They have been gone for about three days so without a doubt the clearing party has already progressed through the level. The only thing thing that Sasuke was worried about is if anyone had been killed. Lisbeth let out a cute sneeze as she cuddled into Sasuke's cloak. She focused her sight at The raven haired boy who was sleeping upright with his hands behind his head...or at least trying to sleep.

"Sasuke, I know you're not asleep," Lisbeth said finishing her sentence with a small chuckle. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, without moving his head, and shifted his black orbs at the girl.

"What do you want now?" He said in annoyance, but The girl just gave her a warm smile.

"What does Ancalagon look like?" She curiously asked. Sasuke, who still didn't turn his head away from the cave ceiling, released a sigh that bounced off the cave walls around them.

"Well according to what Argo has informed me, this creature is pitch black and is said to be Kayaba's biggest creation yet. This dragon is bigger than floor 55's dragon, X'rphan the White Wyrm." Lisbeth's mouth opened a little from the info that Sasuke was telling her. This dragon can breathe fire, and uses its tail as a weapon.

"How are you so sure that you will kill it?" She asked.

"Why do you question me? Do you not have faith in my abilities?" Sasuke grunted. "And besides...there is a reason why it appeared in my inventory."

Lisbeth snickered, intending to change the subject.

"This is kind of weird, isn't it? I mean, This wouldn't happen in real life, you know, going to strange places, and then sleeping next to them. Sasuke directed his attention the stalagmites above. They gave off a beautiful cerulean chroma that filled the cave. Lisbeth, seeing that Sasuke was looking up, swiveled her head towards the ceiling of the cave.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She started.

"I've seen better," Sasuke stated. Lisbeth turned her head at the Uchiha once more.

"You really are a weirdo, you know that?" She said with a smile. "Hey...hold my hand?" When this was said, Sasuke's eyes slightly widened. His obsidian eyes met her pinkish beige eyes. He hesitated for a moment as he brung his hand out from the sleeping bag and slowly reached out to lisbeth, with her doing the same. The two interlocked fingers with one another.

"It's so warm..."

"Even though we are ones and zeros in this virtual world. Goodnight..Sasuke."

**The next day...**

"Whoah, this is crazy!" Lisbeth said as her attention focused on the volcanic mountains above. The two arrived near an open field, but it seemed that it was mostly covered by ash from the volcanoes erupting constantly.

"Ok Lisbeth, this is important so listen to me." Sasuke seriousness struck Lisbeth and she immediately ceased her movement. "Ancalagon, is a heat, fire, and natural body weapons such as its tails and wings. When I had talking to Argo about this she didn't have any information on what happens when it's health drops to 1/3 so we will have to wait and see. Sasuke paused to let Lisbeth take in the information. "Listen to me...you will not die and that is a promise." He said as Lisbeth was already showing signs of fear.

"I didn't some all this way just to act afraid!" Lisbeth thought. She directed her attention at Sasuke who looked as relaxed as he's ever been.

**Add Song: Naruto Shippuden OST- Blind Animal**

"I want to help." Sasuke swiveled his head towards the girl.

"You will do _no_ such thing, do you understand?" He ordered, but Lisbeth never broke her gaze upon the Uchiha.

"I'm not a noob ya kno-"

"I SAID NO!" He shouted.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them started to rumble and the atmosphere around the two seem like it was increasing in temperature. Sasuke already knew what was going to happen next. "Lisbeth, go take cover now!"

Three volcanoes had erupted turning the sky dark grey. Light from the lava reflected off of Sasuke's face, not even shielding his eyes. Ancalagon had made its appearance, spreading its rather massive wings. The dragon flew higher into the darkened sky only to come landing down in front Sasuke. It had a red cursor with four health bars, which was a big relief. Just from landing, massive winds had blew Lisbeth a few yards away from where she stood. Sasuke, on the other hand, held no emotion as the dragon road at the top of its lungs

*Tsk* "You sure talk big talk for an almighty dragon," Sasuke teasingly said towards the nonresponsive dragon. What really caught the Uchiha's attention, was that it's belly had protruded out as well as its cheeks.

"That's right, it can breath fire."

"Lisbeth find cover NOW!" Sasuke shouted. She quickly searched the area in hopes of a boulder, but found nothing. Ancalagon then shifted its yellow eyes at the pink haired girl.

"Dammit, no! Stop, I'm your target!" He shouted towards the flying beast, but it was too late.

Ancalagon, the Black had released a massive fireball from its mouth, quickly closing in on the girl. Sasuke's eyes widened exponentially as he tore his cloak off. At that moment everything seemed to slow down. With Sasuke's distance between him and the girl there was no way that he would make it in time.

The fireball had seared the grass around it, with only one thing in its path...Lisbeth.

"My legs! Why won't they move faster!"

"AHHH!" She screamed as the fire exploded around her. Had Sasuke made it in time? The dragon stayed for a bit to make sure his prey was wiped from the face of this world. A tornado of fire had surrounded the area. The grassland around the impact point had been completely been scorched, leaving the soft dirt in its place. Fire had set aside, now leaving smoke in it's place

"Am...I...dead? What's this feeling...like someone is holding me.."

Lisbeth slowly opens her eyes only to shoot wide open at Sasuke. _What is this!?_ She thought. Sasuke had his arms wrapped around the girl, emitting a purple rib cage around him and the girl. As Sasuke let her go, the purple rib cage had dissipated, leaving Lisbeth in shock.

He smirked. "So this is what the Rib Cage of Susanoo looks like." He felt slightly exhausted just from using no longer than ten seconds. It lowered his CG, but not to the point where it affects his health. He turned his head towards Lisbeth and pulled out two Teleport Crystals.

"Hey Lisbeth, I don't think we can defeat this boss. We need to head back right now," He bluntly said as he handed the crystal to her.

"No..why? Why are you giving up so easily!?"she asked, on the verge of tears. Sasuke had his eyes hidden in the shadows. "We didn't come all this way-"

"DO WHAT I SAY!" The girl gulped and finally gave in. Her and Sasuke held out their crystal with Lisbeth saying the town name in floor eighteen, but Sasuke didn't say a word. Lisbeth looked at Sasuke, her eyes showing concern.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing.?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry...Lisbeth."

"Sasuke noo-" Lisbeth had Teleported back to town leaving him and the dragon alone. The dragon snorted seeing the Uchiha standing there after its attack. Sasuke reached in his inventory and pulled out two daggers, leaving his Kusanagi on his back.

**Add Song: Naruto Shippuden OST Gold Brocaded Damask**

The dragon roared once more at the Uchiha pushing his hair back. Sasuke immediately ran forward throwing one of his daggers followed by another. The dragon flapped its wings, easily knocking the two daggers away. Suddenly, Sasuke appeared in front of it moving his sword down at its belly.

**"Original Sword Skill: Lightning Blade!"** Sasuke's Kusanagi had sparks of lightning bouncing off of it. He slashed down at the flying beast, but missed as a trail of lightning followed through. Ancalagon had flew high in the air and hovered for a moment, analyzing its opponent. Without a second thought, the dragon's stomach increase its size, as well as its cheeks, and blew out an even bigger fireball then what he fired earlier.

Sasuke held out his Kusanagi and engulfed it with even more lightning, causing his CG to drop. With a single slash, he easily cut through the massive breath attack, but didn't go out unscathed. Sasuke's head wrap was burnt off along with some areas of clothing and skin.

"You lousy dragon, is that all you got?" Sasuke taunted. "I'll have to be quick. Maybe I'll distract him first." The giant beast raised its tail and threw it on the ground, smashing the gravel beneath it. Sasuke, hopped and bounced, flipping over the rocks and dirt, while he closed in at the dragon with his Chidori.

"**Chidori…"** The dragon barely had time to react as it rapidly flapped its wings to get away from Sasuke. The dragon raised it tail again, this time swinging it towards the airborne Uchiha. He smirked.

"**Spear**!" Sasuke's Chidori grew into a blade and swung it at the oncoming tail. The dragon couldn't do anything about it because of its mass. Letting out a roar of pain, Sasuke's Chidori Spear easily cut through its tail, turning it into blue and green polygons. At that moment, Sasuke saw his chance to finish it as the monster was already down on two bars.

He reached in his inventory and pulled out the two speed type black rings. Sasuke then flipped the rings in the air and shoved his finger into the holes of the rings, ending up with one on each hand. Both pinky fingers to be exact..The dragon road at the top of its lungs.

"Shut up will ya? You're starting to get annoying." The rings around Sasuke's pinky started to glow, giving off a dark aura. In an instant, he teleported behind the dragon with his Kusanagi charged with lightning.

**"Seven Lions, Sword Slash Barrage!"** Sasuke performed barrage of slashes to the dragon's back, rapidly draining the third bar of its health. The dragon quickly threw it's claws back at Sasuke, giving him hardly any time to react, hitting his body. He was sent flipping through the air. He managed to right himself and skidded along the ground kicking up dirt and grass before.

He stood there with a slumped body, gasping for air. Sasuke focused on the dragon's HP. It had 50% left of its final bar. Sasuke then took a look at his health and widened his eyes. It was at 8% and dropping. His CG was dangerously low as well. Sasuke quickly reached in his belt pouch and drank a health potion. He was still out of breath since this wasn't a recovery potion. Unfortunately, this won't take affect for another five minutes so..

"Damn, now all I can do is evade its attacks." The Uchiha grew more aware at it health, seeing it drop also. "He must be suffering the side effects from missing tail"

**Meanwhile, on floor 20..**

Pant* pant* "I-I finally caught up to you Kirito."

"Huh?" Lisbeth? What are you doing here?" He asked to the girl who had her hands on her knees. When she looked up she had he tears running down her face.

"Help! Please! It's Sasuke, he is still fighting the dragon...please! Can you go make sure he is alright?" She's said. Kirito gave her a serious expression. The people around town took notice of Lisbeth crying.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, must be a death."

Tsk Tsk Tsk* "Man, I hope she takes it ok."

"He tricked me into teleporting back into the main town of floor eighteen!" Kirito grunted, seeing the girl like this, it couldn't be helped.

"What was he thinking?" Alright, I'll go after him. Kirito had pulled out his teleport crystal, disappearing into blue light. Asuna, seeing Lisbeth cover her hands on her face, ran over to see what was wrong with her pink haired friend.

"Lisbeth, what's the matter!"

"It's Sasuke.."

**At** **The Battlefield**

Sasuke had successfully dodged multiple projectiles of fireballs and wind gusts from the black dragon. His health showed near 50%. Though it wasn't a full heal potion, anything would help at the moment.

"Wooaaaaa!" Sasuke shouted, stabbing the beast on its head. The dragon roared and flew higher in the air, bringing the Uchiha with it. The dragon flung its head upward to release the sword in its skull.

"This...is my chance!" Sasuke brung his sword out, charging it with lightning. The dragon started to look left and right for the Young boy, but found nothing.

_**Vertical Strike!**_ Sasuke shouted mentally, not wanting to give away his location. Sasuke swung his blade down on the dragon's head, leaving about 1/3 of his health left. If someone was to watch this distance, it would look like lightning has struck the dragon from above.

Sasuke skidded down its where its tail used to be, He hit the dirt, sliding on his feet. When he came to a stop, he brung out his sword and rested on it. Sasuke positioned his head at the dragon only to freeze in shock of what was about to happen next.

"N-no..."

Ancalagon had regenerated its tail along with other body parts that Sasuke had severed. Ancalagon's body started to glow a dark red. His cursor slowly faded away...turning into a Dark Crimson cursor. All hope seemed to be lost for the Raijin as Ancalagon raised its jaw up, opening his it's mouth. Red energy started to form in thin air, signaling its greatest breath attack.

"No...I can let it end like this!" Sasuke shouted. He clapped his hands together as both the rings started to glow. Since these are temporary agility rings, he knew they would last long. Sasuke exerted out every bit of energy he had but it did him no good. The lightning around him fizzled away and the two wring had fizzled into pixels. At that moment, Sasuke covered his ears to the sound of the black dragon's breath attack.

A massive ball of red energy rocketed at Sasuke, but he wasn't ready to give up yet. "This is my only chance! It's do or die." Sasuke waited for his CG to fill as he closed his eyes.

"A little more.."

"Almost.."

"Ok, NO-

The massive fireball hit where Sasuke stood. A mushroom cloud had formed, separating the clouds above it chunks chunks of land had caught this terrifying power released from the flying reptile. The dragon mindlessly hovered over an active volcano as It focused in on the area of impact, making sure his target had been destroyed this time. A large crater stood substitute from the blast.

"I made a promise..Itachi...everyone.."

*Pant*Pant*

Ancalagon, widened it's red eyes seeing its prey still alive. If it could talk it would say "Who the hell is this kid?" From the dragon's point of view there was a little purple speck in the middle of the crater. The dragon released another roar.

"ROOAAAAAAAA!"

It brung it's head up charging another massive breath attack. Sasuke, who was on his hands and knees grunted.

"If he hits me with another attack like that, then I'll be finished! Thanks goodness for this shield but I hardly have anything left in my CG. I have to do something, anything!"

**A/N: CG is his 'Cooling Gauge' for those** who still don't know by now.

Sasuke's body was telling him no but his mind was telling him to live. The Uchiha manège to stand, but sadly that was all he could do. We watched, with one of his eyes closed, as Ancalagon charged his death ball. He felt a weird sensation, something he had never felt before. He looked down at his left arm, which was gone, and wasn't even faded. The game would allow a body part to spawn after 10 minutes of decapitation, that's if the player survives. The head equals instant death.

Sasuke's ripped clothes fluttered in the spiraling wind, watching as the dragon was about to rewrite his destiny. He began thinking of everyone he has made a promise to and apologizing that he had failed them. The dragon closed it's mouth and pointed its head and Sasuke. It slowly opened its mouth to release the fireball at its target when..

*Boom!

An orange light had shined below the dragon's feet. Ancalagon looked down as lava had risen from the volcano. The dragon forgot that it flew away from the blast earlier, positioning itself above an active volcano without knowing. The dragon had started to flap its huge wings but it was too late. His oversized body had slowed him down, allowing the lava to strike it from below. The dragon roared in pain as his body was being swallowed by lava. Sasuke watched in awe, he never would've thought he would win like this.

The dragon tried to release a final roar, but exploded into red pixels instead. The blast of the pixelated explosion sent a shockwave that scattered across the land, parting the dark sky. Sasuke felt relieved, technically didn't kill the beast, he would still get the items and what not. The lone Uchiha stumbled before falling to his knees, staring at his HP.

"No..my health...it's at 5% and it's still..." Sasuke paused for a moment and took one last look up at the virtual sky.

"I guess...this is...goodbye."

Sasuke smiled and slowly fell over, hitting the soft dirt.

* * *

><p>"Damn, was i too late?." Kirito had arrived to the rather massive crater. Since the sun was out, he shielded his eyes.<p>

"WHAT THE HECK WE'RE YOU THINKING!?" Kirito came to his knees and started beating the ground with his fists.

"What..about...your...promise...to me..to everyone!?" He shouted. Kirito was panting from his cries out nonexistent Uchiha. Sasuke's words rattled in Kirito's Head.

_"I don't want to see the people people care about, die again."_

Kirito stayed silent as as he gripped the sift dirt. "What am I going to tell the others." Kirito sighed and stood up. He pulled out a Teleport Crystal and was about to head back to floor 20.

"Goodbye..Sasuke." With this said, Kirito disappeared, from the empty crater. Multiple rays of light shimmered down were Sasuke previously was.

**20 minutes, before Kirito's arrival**

"We finally found the Uchiha boy," The masked boy said as he pulled out a crystal "Heal!" He shouted to the still unconscious body.

"We still need him alive, these are direct orders from the master, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to start your little experiment on him." The boy said as an evil grin plastered itself onto his face behind the mask.

*Chuckles evilly* "He will make a good test subject indeed," said another masked man. "Project: Cursed Seal of Heaven...

Begins!"

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: oookkaayyyyy! This actually took me quicker to finishing this chapter than I previously thought l..lol please don't think that Sasuke is OP because he is not! Trust me, he would have died If Ancalagon hadn't flew over the volcano. (Lol I know, cheesy death shush!)**

**Like Like said in the beginning, please tell me if I should keep the pairing or change it...GIVE ME A LEGITIMATE PAIR!**

**Tell me if the battle wasn't detailed enough or if it was strung out too long..**

**Next chapter is going to epic..no spoils;)**

**Lightning Emergence is a defence type move for Sasuke. Sorry I don't explain this in the story**

**Closing:**

**Reviews from you are what keeps me motivated to make more chapters (as well as likes and favs) **


	7. Chapter 7 Sesk?

**Chapter: 7 Sesk?**

**A/N Hello again my fellow followers/ viewers! I'm deciding to cut down on the bolded words, they seem to take away the feel for it. Plus I'm going to slow down and make the chapter as best as I can. A big Thank you to the people that have been giving me suggestions, although I don't know if I will 100% follow through, I will definitely keep them in mind.**

**FOR THOSE WHO STUCK THROUGH CHAPTER ONE, THANK YOU! I know I didn't make a good first impression with chapter 1...I do apologize. I also want to thank the people who are viewing my content. I hope you enjoy what you read.**

**My next story:**

**When I'm done with this story I'm going to make a new crossover probably with SasukeXFairy Tail. If you want a different story feel, free to PM me. I'm open to all suggestions. As for Sasuke and Lisbeth...you'll see...ha ha ha ha YOU WILL ALL SEE! AHH HA HA HA HA..Erm erm well then...**

**Any comments/reviews appreciated.**

**Music suggestions will be included in certain parts of the story, so make sure you listen if you want to get those FEELS inside ya...LOL p.s I'm not forcing you listen... I'm just suggesting it. Don't have a cow! Or a horse...maybe a chicken? Idk**

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/"Flashback"_****

**"Player abilities/Sword skill'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sao. As a matter of fact, I doubt anyone on here owns Naruto or Sao or any type of anime  
>-<strong>

_**Last chapter::**_

_"We finally found the Uchiha boy." The masked man said as he pulled out a crystal "Heal!" He called out to the still unconscious body. "We still need him alive, these are direct orders from the master, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to start your little experiment on him." The man said as a grin plastered itself onto his face behind the mask._

_*Chuckles evilly* "He will make a good test subject indeed." Said another masked man. "Project: Cursed Seal of Heaven..._

_Begins!"_

**Location: Floor 20 **

**(Sunshine Forrest)**

For quite some time now, it has been said that Sunshine Forest reigns as most peaceful level, or most relaxing level so far. Despite the enemies and field bosses the player's have to go through, this level just had that type of vibe to it. Come to think of it, it hardly ever gets dark out, and when it does, it's only for a short amount of time, but today of all the days in **level 20** is quite different from the rest. Players stop their everyday tasks, whether it's getting weapons from the blacksmith, or simply going for an afternoon stroll.

The sun had slowly faded as dark storm clouds filled the previously vibrant sky. Lightning came forth and zipped through the sky, causing rain to fall. Each of the players trotted their way to shelter as thunder had made sound. The town's Teleport Gate had started to emit a blue glow, meaning someone had previously used a Teleport Crystal to get here. A despondent Kirito had appeared, walking ever so slowly as his hair sunk down in the rain. Thunder had made sound, as if it were trying to scare the black swordsman, but not one flinch came from him.

"How?..how am I going to explain this to Lisbeth, Asuna, or even...Yuta.?" When Kirito said her name he shot his up, nearly on the verge of tears again.

His voice started to tremble. "That's right.. Yuta will be devastated."

Kirito slowly shambled through the soft gravel. Even if his feet were sinking in, he couldn't give a damn at the moment. Each step he took to get to Asuna's house, his heart rate had increased and his breathing became heavy.

As he entered town, he could only wonder where all the players had run off to, but he hung his head low regardless if they were here or not. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs and His arms hung low. The player's that were chattering inside the shop, stopped to see a lone boy walking in the heavy rain.

One of the players made his way to the window. "What is he doing? Doesn't he know that lightning acts different in this world?" That being said, lightning is more likely to strike players than anything else in the game, but apparently Kirito didn't care. Another one of the players had got up from his seat and quickly walked to the exit.

He put his hand to the side of his mouth. "Hey kid, you need to find shelter. Don't you know that its bad to be out here when it storms?" His words where no use to the boy. Krito never even so much as stoped let alone slowdown to hear out the man's words.

"Hey!" he said, raising his voice this time. At that moment, a light gust of wind had picked up, departing Kirito's hair. The player's were speechless seeing tears forming around his eyes. A tall dark man had made his way to the player near the door and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Just let him bet, he'll been fine" the tall dark man said as a hearty smile formed on his face. They continue to look fixedly at Kirito as he disappeared off in the distance.

Unfortunately, "fine" wasn't the choice of word at the moment. Kirito took a deep breath and turned towards the small home

_"Let's just get this over with" _he mentally sighed. His footsteps grew louder as he neared the door, slowly moving his hand to the door knob. Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Asuna and Lizbeth who was looking over the girl's shoulder. Lizbeth brung her hands together and silently prayed that things were going to be all right. 

"Kirito, what happ-"

Halfway in her sentence, seeing tears in Kirito's eyes, Asuna grabbed ahold of Kirito's shoulder. "Come inside, we'll talk in the kitchen.

"Ok tell me what happened" she said.

_"It's my fault" _he quietly whispered.

"What do you mean by that Kir-"

His voice started to crack as he shouted. "It's all my fault! I'm the one who allowed him to take on this quest! I should have told him no! I'm the one ...who...who got... him killed.

Kirito started to calm down, realizing that screaming won't get him anywhere. Lisbeth's vision started to blur as tears start to form.

"Don't tell me he's.."

"Yes..he's gone" said Kirito, finishing Lisbeth's sentence. An eerie silence spreaded throughout the household, soon to fill with sobs from the two girls. Little did they know, Yuta was outside of the kitchen, eavesdropping in on the conversation.

She cuffed her hand over her as tears start to form. "Big brother? You're lying! Big brother is not dead!" The three turn to see Yuta panting with her fists balled. Kirito, seeing the girl, forcibly turned his head away in shame.

She started to run towards Kirito with her fist in the air. "Why did you do it!? YOU KNEW THIS WAS BAD! WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM GO ON THIS QUEST!"

"Oof!"

Her body was frozen with her fist sticking out in the air as Lisbeth wrapped her arms around her. Lisbeth started gently rub the back of her short black hair, comforting her until she put her face into Lisbeth's shoulder.

She tried to force a smile on her face but couldn't. "I know, I didn't want him to go either" Yuta started to cry even harder, soon after Lisbeth took her outside on the front porch.

Asuna began to wipe her tears away and turned to Kirito. "Don't continue to beat yourself up Kirito, it's not your fault. He wanted to go on this quest under _his_ will, not yours." Asuna said as she was holding back her tears.

***Outside**

"He made me a promise that he would survive and protect me, so why did he have to do this? Why did he leave me?" Yuta said, averting her eyes to the cloudy sky. She saw that it stopped thundering, but a light sprinkle was present. Lisbeth turned towards the girl and put her hand on her back.

"To be honest Yuta, I don't know why he was so fixated on doing this quest" She proceeded to rub her back. " I'm sure he didn't want to leave you, or anyone for that matter. Lisbeth turned her head towards the sky, seeing that it started to get brighter, but the sun was still hidden.

_"Maybe, if would have stayed, I could have been with you Sasuke" _she said, resting her hands on her lap. She sighed as she looked down, watching the animals roam around.

_"Oh, what am I thinking, you would have disagreed and told me that you would rather have me live. I'm going to make you a promise Sasuke, a promise that we will all live and beat this death trap and when I return, I will make you a proper burial."_

Hey Lisbeth, can we go back inside now? It's getting cold out here" said Yuta.

Libeth gave her a smile. "Yeah I was thinking the same, c'mon let's go see what Kirito and Asuna are doing" She said, taking her hand.

"Do you think he's watching us?" Yuta asked.

"I'm sure he is" Lisbeth replied.

***In the house **

Kirito heard footsteps coming through the door. "So you find finally come back huh?" He said as he was helping Asuna clean around the small home. The two girls confusedly looked at eachother then turned back to Krito and Asuna cleaning frantically.

Lisbeth sweatdropped. "Are you guys okay?" She asked. Kirito finally paused and walked over to Lisbeth, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Sorry, Asuna told me that cleaning always helped her take her mind off of things, so I decided to give it a try. You should try it." Lisbeth scanned the house, seeing that it was already spotless, she didn't see the point.

She began to scratch her cheek with her finger. "No, I think I'll pass, you two seem to have it covered." The pink haired girl said. "Besides, Sasuke-"

Asuna had finished and noticed that Kirito and Lisbeth were brooding over the thought of the young Uchiha.

"Hehe, ya know, if Sasuke was here, he would be pretty upset at the sight of us crying, especially me. If he was to see me showing any kind of weakness, he'd surely hit me" Krito said, half smiling. He turned towards the three girls whose eyes were hidden by a shadow. Kirito grew serious and tightened up his fists. "We need to make a promise for each other, and for Sasuke. We need to work together if we want to live and beat this game. "I'm going to help us to become stronger than ever, and if Sasuke wants us to live, then let it be so.

The girls broke out of their depression and let determination hit their souls, sparking a fire in their eyes. Kirito smirked and stuck his hand out,. The three girls proceeded to do the same.

"Let's do it" they said in unison.

_"For Sasuke..."_

_**Location: The Uchiha residence **_

_"..asuke.._

_..sas..._

_..sasu..._

_Sasuke!"_

_The Uchiha shot up from his bed, breathing rapidly, with his eyes shot open. He began to observe his body, which was covered in sweat. "It was a dream?" He said out loud. Itachi was standing at his door with his training clothes on._

_"Sasuke, it's looks like you were having a nightmare, are you okay?" Itachi said as he entered the room. Sasuke ceased shaking while taking a deep breath as stared at his left hand._

_"Yeah, I'm just glad that was all a dream." _

_"What was it about?" Itachi curiously asked as he sat on a swivel chair. He took a look around his room. "Neat as always" he thought._

_"I know this will sound crazy, but I was..trapped in a video game." Itachi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. "What? don't look at me like that Itachi, it was more than that. I had bought a game called 'Sword Art Online and the name of the person who created this game is Kayaba Akihiko. He rigged something called a 'NerveGear' to fry anyone's brain if they were to die in the game." Sasuke frowns. "So many people have either been killed by bosses, suicides, or even by other people and in order to bet the game, we had to make it through all 100 floors." He paused, allowing Itachi to take in the info. Itachi smiled once more at the boy._

_"Hehe oh Sasu-"_

_"It's not funny! Sasuke grunted. This wasn't an ordinary dream, it seemed so real." Sasuke said as he held out his hands in front of him. Itachi was surprised at the young Uchiha who was acting so peculiar towards this dream. He smiled and rose from his seat._

_"Come on, it's almost time for your training, so get ready. I'll tell you what, if you land a hit me, then you can have my necklace."_

_Sasuke's head shot up towards his brother."But grandmother gave that to you, don't you want to keep it?"_

_"We'll she did pass it down to me so, I'll pass it down to you, but only if you can land a hit." Sasuke smirked._

_"You're on..."_

_After Sasuke had gotten out of the shower he couldn't help but notice his bangs were hanging down his forehead. If only he had some sort of head wrap..._

_"Alright Itachi, since I'll end this quickly, you might as well hand over that necklace." Instead of telling Sasuke that he was acting haughty again, he couldn't help but notice what was on Sasuke's head._

_"Sasuke, what with the head wrap?" Itachi said as he pointed to his forehead. "Ever since he woke up he's been acting weird." He thought. _

_Sigh* I came here to spar, not talk about what's on my forehead, so stop stalling. Itach popped a smirk._

_"I see, I'll end this quickly for you."Itachi took out a coin to toss in the air. "When this coin hits the ground, the match begins. He threw the coin in the air, not breaking eye contact. It seem like everything was happening in slow motion as the coin tumbled in the air. Itachi was just standing there while Sasuke took a fighting stance. He slightly squatted with his arms sticking out. They both waited for the sound of the coin hitting the ground_

_Tink!_

_Sasuke ran forward at the other immobile Uchiha. The first swing was thrown by Sasuke, but missing the hit as Itachi easily evaded the attack. One after after another Sasuke threw a left and right hook, still not being able to hit him. Sasuke quickly ducked down as a swing from Itachi came. Sasuke kicked at Itachi's legs but missed as he jumped in the air. Upon landing, Itachi left a crushing blow to Sasuke's stomach with his fist. The young Uchiha slumped over only to meet a knee to the chest, sending him flying across the training area. Sasuke hit the ground with his arms and legs spread out, wheezing from the hits._

_"I said, I wasn't going easy on you, but have notice an improvement on your speed. Now come, once more"_

_"F-fine" He said. Itachi noticed a surprised look coming from Sasuke's face._

_"What's wrong Sasuke? I said get up."_

_"I-I can't for some reason. I can't even move my arms..or my legs!"_

_"Sasuke stop jokblurpomblrdlp. Itachi's body started to melt in a black blob, same for the room around Sasuke. _

_"What the hell is going on!" He tried getting up again, but still couldn't move. Suddenly, black markings started to spread across his body, making Sasuke scream in agony. _

_"What..is...happening..to..."_

**oOo**

**Location: floor 18 Unknown area.**

"Test complete!" Screamed the masked man. He shouted to the other members, as screams of pain filled the lair.

"AHHHH!" Sasuke shout once more before fainting. The man with long hair and serpent eyes sighed.

"GAAAAA!" MAKE...IT...ST-AHHHH!

Tsk* "Why did you have to use the **Pain Absorber **on him, it's not like I want it to stop, it's just that I'm tired of his screaming. And plus, that is dangerous to use, the boss banished us from even using it" one of the hooded men said.

The person using the pain absorber faces the hooded man. "It's my experiment, I will do as I please."

"AHHHH!" Sasuke shout once more before fainting. The man with long hair and serpent eyes sighed.

"Fine, since the test is done...anyways that brat should be thankful that he survived throughout the procedure. Usually people die by now, so he is a lucky one.

"Orochimaru..." One of the people in black said. Orochimaru turned and grunted.

"You'd be mindful of using that name out loud." A tall man suddenly approached Orochimaru.

"Do you want me to kill him?"

The long haired man smirked. "Oh Terra, you are quite the person aren't you? He rhetorically asks. Sigh* "Do whatever you wish, we can't have the same mistake-"

Before Orochimaru could finish his sentence, the room had been filled a short scream followed by blue polygons.

"Man, that never gets old. He was like " ahhh" but my blade was like "_shulk! _Haha man that was awesome. Of course his scream didn't last very long, but hey what did you expect from a freaking severed head!?" Terra says.

Orochimaru sweatdropped as he gazed at the tall man who was just having the time of his life. _"I almost forgot how crazy this guy is...which makes me glad I added him to the __**Laughing Coffin."**_

**Laughing Coffin** is a guild started by PoH, but have his title as leader to Orochimaru Before the foundation, they were simply orange players that surrounded solo players or small player groups they ambushed to steal their items in exchange for their lives, however, such encounters did not result in murder. At some point, Orochimaru started spreading the belief that it was all right to kill others. As the orange players admired Orochimaru, the opposite reason that the clearers admired Heathcliff, more orange members joined their ranks.

They have killed a low amount of people, so no one has noticed. A bunch of rumors have been spreading around for the disappearance of players.

Did you _have _to kill him? I mean he was apart of our guild. PoH asked. Orochimaru purposely ignored his questions and proceeded to walk to Sasuke.

"You know, PoH, the only reason why you are still alive, is because you gave me the title for leader of the **Laughing Coffin**. I wouldn't push it if I were you."

PoH didn't say anything as he was being stared down at by Orochimaru. He knew the last person to question him was killed in an instant, so instinct begged him not to say another word.

"He should be waking up in about two to three days at the very least. We will meet up here around noon tomorrow, so be prepared to work." Orochimaru Commanded. The members of the Laughing Coffin were dismissed into the night, leaving Terra behind.

"What is it Terra? Is something troubling you?" he asked.

"You remember to deal right? We kill the kid then take his family's wealth." Orochimaru continued to stare at the young Uchiha whose arms and legs where held down by chains.

"Of course, how could I forget..My old gang, the Akatsuki, was arrested from trying to kill him but failed in the process." Orochimaru sighs. "It's ashamed that they were all arrested.

Very well then, I will see you tomorrow. Terra said as he calmly walked out of the lair.

"One minute he's crazy and the next he's the most calm and collected person I've ever met. I wonder what makes him tick" Orochimaru said as he took one more look towards Sasuke before he left.

"You have been unconscious for almost a week, Sasuke. I'm sure your friends miss you. Hn, I'll see you tomorrow."

**Time Skip: next day**

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly but quickly squinted them as a bright light was shined upon his face. He tried to shield them but was held down from the chains, so struggling was inevitable. When his eyes adjusted, he started to look around the place, but could see much of anything. Sasuke focused in on his level and saw that he leveled up twice.

_"Hn, level 41, so I did level up." _He quickly had a guilty look on his face as he remembered tricking Lisbeth into teleporting without him.

_"How long has it been since I've been in this place and why am I chained on this table?" _Suddenly his ear twitched to the sound of footsteps nearing him.

'Who are you and why do you have me chained to this table?" Sasuke calmly asked. He was greeted with incredulous laughter.

I didn't expect you to be conscious for another two days but what's to expect from an Uchiha.

"How do you know my last name!

Who are you!" Sasuke yelled.

Quite a attitude coming from you. Your brother wouldn't like that. Sasuke grew wild-eyed.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY BROTHER!" Sasuke snorted as he attempted to break free from the chains. Orochimaru chuckled. In his eyes, this was all amusing to him.

"Your brother was a fool to quit, he should of known the consequences."

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SPEAk ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT. SAY ANYTHING ELSE AND I'LL KILL YOU! " His voice seemed like it rattled the walls of the cave-like lair. His body suddenly emerged with lightning.

"Foolish boy" said Orochimaru.

At that moment a wave of pain washed over his body as the three tomoe his neck released black markings over Sasuke's body.

"ARRGHH!" He yelled. Orochimaru had his **Pain Absorber **out in case he broke free. Sasuke finally relaxed down on the table, panting as the seal retracted back into his neck.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this, but I made you an oath to you...Itachi." Orochimaru made his way to the shirtless Uchiha and began to release the chains around his arms and legs.

"W-what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

Orochimaru sighed. "In the future when we meet again, I will tell you the full truth, but in the meantime escape while you still can." Sasuke hopped off from the table and turned towards the man that held him captive. He was tempted to end his life on the spot but something was telling him not to.

"What is this thing on my neck!?" What did you do to me?" Sasuke just looked at Sasuke with an annoyed expression.

"Again with the questions!?" he said as he turned to pain absorber zero for the Uchiha. "Let's just say it's it's a parting gift from me to you, but there is a catch. If you use too much of it..." Orochimaru paused for a second.

"..Sasuke this is my fault and I apologize, but during the experimentation that I have been doing on you for the past couple of days, I set the pain absorber too high. Meaning whenever you use that seal, pain will circulate throughout your body. I wanted to make it as believable as possible for the other members.

"But wha-"

"Just go, quickly! It's only a matter of time before my guild gets here." Without a second thought Sasuke ran out of the lair.

"That boy is something else."

"Hey, our prisoner has escaped!" shouted one of the Laughing Coffin members. "Sir do you know about this!?"

Orochimaru smirked. "No, form a search party ASAP."

**Time Skip:4 hours later**

"Damn since I rushed out, I don't have any time to get my gear." Sasuke said as he was looking at his body. All he had on where his open toed boots that came to his shins and black pants. No shirt, no head wrap, not even a sword. Sasuke check his inventory earlier only to see that his Kusanagi wasn't present which made him angry.

Oh that's right. After the battle with Ancalagon, I got a rare weapon and a special ability. Sasuke raised his hand, signaling the holographic menu to pop up, and first clicked the ability.

**Sharingan**

_A visual the player's __**Sharingan**__ evolves, gaining more tomoe, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not always have time to react._

_"I'll have to test that our later now let's see what weapon I got...What!? No way..."_

**Black Kusanagi.**

"This must of been from the dragon...and I see why." Sasuke took the sword out of the inventory and began to observe it.

"It's all black, and.." Sasuke began to take a few test swings then smirking in approval. ...It's just my type. No wonder why I had this quest in my skills list." Sasuke put his weapon in his sheath and raised his head to the beautiful sky.

_"The only thing I have is a map, so it's going to probably take me a week or two to get back. I also need to get some clothes." _He said looking at his naked chest.

**TimeSkip: 2 hours later**

"So this is where I almost died huh?" Sasuke said as he approached the crater caused by **Ancalagon, The Black**. Sasuke started to remember what Orochimaru was telling him.

_"I made an oath to your brother..Sasuke."_

_"Itachi" _Sasuke's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by two level 25, slim and muscular warlocks. Sasuke didn't really see this as a threat, he saw it as an opportunity to test out his new power. Sasuke held out and formed a ball of electricity.

**"Chidori!"**

Sasuke charged at the first warlock with his hand dragging across the ground. The monster's sword started to glow as it slashed horizontally. Sasuke managed to duck under the swing, but a couple of hairs were sacrificed in the process. Sasuke smirked and disappeared in a blur then reappearing behind the monster, jabbing his hand in its back. With his hand still in its back the second warlock saw a chance to strike.

"RAAA!" The second monster yelled. It's blade started to glow. Sasuke tore his hand out of the monster but was too late. The charging warlock brought his blade up and sliced his cheek in the process. If Sasuke hadn't move away his head would have been cleanly cut off. The other warlock charged at Sasuke's blind spot and jabbed it's fist into the back of Sasuke's skull, sending him flying. As the Uchiha was tolling, he recovers as he slid on his feet.

"Damn, I guess that's what I get for letting my guard down. On top of that, I can hardly keep up with their fast swings. It looks like I'll have to use the Sharingan."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment. Seeing this, the two warlocks charged at him with immense speeds, both putting as much power into their swords as possible. Sasuke slowly opened his red eyes, revealing three tomoe, and smirked.

**"RAAA!"**

**"RAAA!"**

The two began to hurl their blades at Sasuke, but missing each strike. Sasuke started to do acrobatic tricks in the process of evading each attack that was thrown at him.

"I can see.." Sasuke said as he bend backwards, dodging another strike. "I can see!" The two warlocks stopped for a moment to catch their breath. Sasuke managed another smirk, this time at the spryness of his evades. At that moment, Sasuke put on a dark smile. The monsters looked confusedly at the Uchiha for the sudden change in mood. The a purple aura surrounded him as black markings stretched across his whole entire body. It seemed that pure evil was whistling in the wind. When sasuke looked up, he had a rather malevolent glare towards the monsters.

"Hahaha." Sasuke began giggling. The purple energy started to spiral upwards around Sasuke before fizzling out. _"This power, it's coursing throughout by body, and..._Sasuke looks at his hand, which was covered in markings, and closes it. _..I like it."_ The two monsters raised their swords cautiously, preparing themselves for Sasuke's next move.

Sasuke lugged mockingly. "You freaks think you still have a chance against me?" Sasuke took one step followed by another, then without warning, he teleported behind one of the warlocks. He slowly raised his hand and back fisted the warlock, sending him flipping through the air. When the warlick hit the ground, it exploded into blue polygons.

"Well, well, it looks like you're the last one" Sasuke said as he brung his sword out. "You should feel honored that I'm using this weapon on you." The warlock slowly reversed his steps before turning around to retreat. A black haired boy had appeared in front of the monster in a instant and brung his blade out, charging it with lightning. The monster had no time to reacted with the speeds the boy was traveling at, resulting his legs being cut off. The monster, who was still alive, fell over screaming in pain.

Sasuke walked over to its head and gazed deeply into its eyes, scoffing while bringing his foot up. All the memories of people being killed by monsters hit Sasuke which angered him even more and forced his foot down on top of its skull. It seemed like put his emotions into that blow because his foot left a small crater in the ground. The blue pixels fluttered past Sasuke's hair making it dance with the mixture of wind.

"ARGH"! Sasuke shouted. He hit his knees on the ground while grabbing his neck which seemed were the pain was coming from. As the markings start to recede back into his seal, Sasuke felt relieved, but exhausted at the same time. He noticed his CG was low. Usually, if it were to be that low, he would be in worse condition but not as bad now.

He smirked. "I think I've figured how this power works, although it does come with great risks. When my CG is dangerously low, the seal will kick in and give me a boost in power, agility, and abilities, but if I were to let it take over too long, then it's over. Also, what was that just then?, like another side of me took over." Sasuke started to remember how he felt when he smashed the warlocks skull. Sasuke directed his attention towards the sky which was dark orange.

_"I need to get to the main village floor eighteen quick," _Sasuke deadpanned._ "I still don't have a shirt._

**Time Skip: 2 hours**

**Main village of floor eighteen**

As The Uchiha entered the village, he could help but notice how empty the place was. NPC'S were all that were left and the majority ran the shops and food stops, leaving the quest NPC'S out in the open. He was bombarded by a bunch of "help me's!" and "let's make a deal's." Sasuke grunted and made his way into a clothing shop to finally get a shirt or at least some proper clothing. He looked at his pants which were torn in certain places.

Little did he know, another player was inside the clothing shop, gazing at the Uchiha's rather tone body. Since Sasuke thought that the was the only player in the village, he didn't really pay no mind to the other NPCs. _"Why doesn't he have a shirt on?"_ The girl thought as she sweatdrops.

A male NPC had walked up to the front counter and greeted Sasuke. "Hello, how may I help you?" A menu had flashed out of nowhere, allowing Sasuke to chooses what he wants on his wardrobe. When he was done, he bought the clothes and changed in the shop's dressing room.

"Not bad." Sasuke thought as he took took a look at himself in the mirror. He had on a black head wrap as well as a wrap around his neck to hide his curse mark. His black pants were tucked in his open toe boots and had a black shirt on. Over his whole outfit was a black cloak that came down to his shins.

"One last thing.." Sasuke reached in his inventory and pulled out a mask as he walked out of the dressing room.

"Hello!" Said a girl who was standing near the entrance. Sasuke just assumed that it was an NPC and ignored the greeting.

She grunted. "You know it's not nice to ignore people." Immediately Sasuke turned his head to the girl. She had very long, straight dark brown hair and beautiful navy blue eyes. she wore a neat, purple jacket and a purple skirt. He saw her green cursor above her head so there was no doubt that she was a player.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned but the girl just replied with a raised eyebrow.

Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that? I saw you walking in here with nothing but worn out black pants and some boots and speaking of which, why on earth were you walking around like that. Sasuke sighed from the annoyance leaking off of her.

"It's a long story." he replied. She sighed as she went to go sit down.

"Well I like to take my time in each level and so far, it's even quite relaxing to me. Floor one has the majority of the players, so I got tired of sitting around and decided to do something about it. I don't know why nobody else would join me." Sasuke scoffed on the inside.

"It's because either that are too scared or that some players would rely on the clearers to do all the work." said Sasuke. She looked at Sasuke and smiled at what she was about to say but Sasuke already knew.

"No, I will not join you, I have other things to take care of." Sasuke said, holding no emotion at the moment. Since The so called 'Raijin' was not big on long conversations, he calmly walked away as he put on his mask.

**A/N The mask he is wearing is Kakashi's ANBU mask.**

"Well, I hope we meet again soon! Maybe we can see each other after this crazy mess is over with." Sasuke just replied with a wave from behind. Right before he exited the shop, she couldn't help but focus in on Sasuke's name. Her eyes widened a bit.

"What kind of a person names their self 'Sesk'?" She questioned but shrugged it off and continued to chill in the shop.****

**Outside the clothing shop.**

"Tch, I didn't even manage to catch her name. I think it started with an 'S'...Sort something." He began to remember what her eyes looked like, even though her eyes weren't brown, they were so beaut-

"Arg!" Why am I thinking so deeply about her appearance!?" Sasuke scoffed behind his mask. "All I need to worry about is beating this game..I have no time for love. Just then, Sasuke began to think about how long he was going to keep his identity secret from the others. It's not like he wanted to it's just...

**Floor 24 **

**Floor Boss**

Krito along side with Asuna and other players were getting ready to finish the 24th floor boss. Luckily there had been deaths when going on the boss raids, which gave all the players, and even some who were not clearers, a big confidence boost. Let's just hope that they keep it that way.

"Switch!" yelled Asuna. Kirito jumped in front of the boss, slashing horizontally. Then He then spun in a circle to the point that his blade came a blur. The players that saw the black haired teen's attack was awestruck and dumbfounded by the ability, the attack seemed as if it pulled in the air around them.

**Slicing Whirlwind!**

The boss's entire body was severed in half. This is was hard work and training looks like, an easy defeat. In between the heavy breaths he was taking, he murmured, "that one...was for you...Sasuke." A **Congratulations! **had appeared in front of everyone's faces and everyone cheered and advanced to the next floor. Asuna had happily made her way to Kirito, helping him of the ground.

"Well...that was different" she said in a slightly surprised tone. Kirito stood up and patted himself off without saying nothing and started to head up stairs to floor 25. "Where are you going? Lisbeth and Yuta are still down on floor 23."

"Don't worry, They'll catch up, but for now, let's go relax a bit" he said with a faint smile. Asuna blinked twice, making a "o" for her mouth.

_"That's weird, usually Kirito would be the first to go get them." _She thought.

"Are ya coming or what?" Kirito said without turning around. Asuna replied and jogged towards Kirito.

"We're exactly are we going?"

"When I was reading the guide book, there was something that caught my interest." He said while taking Asuna's hand. He turned back and smiled warmly to her. "C'mon!"

**Floor 25**

Kirito and Asuna sat against each other, watching the sun set over the deep blue lake on floor 25 of Aincrad. Kirito always knew Asuna was beautiful, but it wasn't the reason they were together, he loved her for her character, and through what had happened to them both. It showed that they were perfect for each other, yet tonight Kirito gazed into Asuna's eyes with a slightly different feeling, he was used to adrenaline, yet this felt... different

Asuna sat there, blushing heavily at what Kirito was going to do next. He slowly leaned his face closer to hers and slightly puckered his lips out.

"K-Kirito?" Asuna said but Kirito was still moving in. Her hands moved in front of his chest, stopping him from moving any further. The black swordsman averted his eye downwards with a worried look on his face.

I-I'm sorry, Asune. It's just that I don't want to loose anyone else like I lost Sasuke. That's why I will do what it takes so that every player makes it out of this game." Kirito paused.. Asuna, by now, you can tell that...I like you, do you like me? he said, still not looking at her. She let out a light giggle as she grabbed Kirito's chin.

"Look at me Kirito, I will always like you and I will always be there for you, don't you forget about that!" With this said the boy had smiled and continued to watch the sunset.

**Time Skip: 4 hours later **

Now since Kirito hardly had any money

(due to buying armour and other sorts) Asuna offered to rent another house for the group. At this point it was starting to get annoying. She had other things she wanted to use her Col on, like new boots or a sword for that matter. Kirito recently received a message from Lisbeth saying saying that they'll be there in about an hour or two, so they had plenty of time to kill.

A growl filled the living room were Kirito sat in. "_Oh man, when is she going to cook? I mean, sure I can cook but she mastered her cooking level already"_ Kirito comically whined. Suddenly, words that only made Kirito's mouth water, hit his eardrum.

"Oh Kirito, are you hungry?" the words dripped from her mouth like poison-infused caramel, dark and luscious, perfectly hot and seductive.

Kirito stepped into the kitchen tepidly, eyes searching the counters voraciously for some stray food to shove into his mouth. _"Why do I get the feeling I've done something terribly wrong?"_

The table counter was filled with all sorts of mouth watering foods such such as ramen, sushi, and much more, but what really caught Kirito's eye was his favorite sandwich that Asuna always made him.

The drooling boy reached in to take one when..

**Smack!**

A red spatula imprint formed on Kirito's hand, throbbing in the process. "Ow, what was that for!?" he pouted, but he could easily tell that Asuna was upset about something.

Asuna pointed the spatula at him. First wait for Lisbeth and Yuta to get here and second, you need to apologize to me!"

Kirito blinked twice at the girl's outburst. Thoughts raced through his head to find out what he did wrong to her but got nothing. All hope seemed lost and the he was doomed to a good nagging from her until..

"I-It's it because I don't like your broccoli." He struggled to say.

What? What are you- YOU DON'T LIKE MY BROCCOLI!?" HOW DARE YOU, WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!" She yelled.

"It's b-because of that reason right there!" He said as he peeked his out from behind the counter. Asuna grunted and corrected her throat.

"No, it's just that lately I've been paying for our shelter and it's been getting more and costly each level. All I'm sauna is that can you at least pitch in for a bit?" She said with a sweat smile. At this point, Kirito was too afraid to answer back to her, and didn't want to say anything that seemed to be "offensive" so he just nodded his head.

"Good!" Asuna said.

Knock Knock!

Hey I think that's them, I'll be right back Kirito as he walked to the door. As he opened it, it wasn't exactly who he was expecting._ "A front liner?" _

"Hello young man, a meeting will be held in 10 minutes on floor 25's floor boss. This is very crucial, so we need all the help we can get." Kirito slowly nodded with a serious expression on his face and closed the door.

"Who was that?" Asus said as she was drying her hands.

"It was one of the clearers. They told me that the floor's boss meeting is being held in 10 minutes." Asuna widened her eyes.

"What?! We just made it to-"

"Asuna you of all people should know that this is no ordinary boss." Asuna just looked down and twiddled her thumbs. What he said was right though. It was said that every 25th floor, the floor boss is exponentially harder to beat, so there was no waiting time

"Asuna, let's go."

**Boss meeting room.**

A large number of players, about 50, gathered in a large room for the info on the boss. A giant table was in the middle, with the leader one one end with his guards and the rest of the players around him. Players faces filled with a shade of fear as for this could mean their lives.

Asuna and Kirito had made it in the room quietly ash the leader proceeded to talk.

"Men and women, as you know this will be the hardest boss up to this point. Some of you probably won't make it out alive...some of you will." Some people were on the verge of tears, thinking why did they get themselves into this mess."But I will do everything in my power to prot-"

The sound of doors slowly creaked open, allowing the wind from outside to whistle in the building. A shadow stood in front of the moonlight shining above. He slowly walked in as his black cloak fluttered in the wind. His hands were hidden as well as his face by some sort of mask. Everyone in the room, especially Kirito and Asuna, gazed upon the figure whose footsteps echoed across the quiet room.

"Have you come to partake in this meeting?" The leader asked.

The boy nodded his head.

"Very well then, oh and my I have your name?"

"My name...is Sesk"

End Chapter.

**A/N oh man I'm so sorry for the wait! I 7 to make sure this was perfect.**

**Big thanks to my beta reader!**


	8. Chapter 8: Return

**Chapter 8: Return **

**A/N Well after a VERY long update, I finally came out with a new chapter. Sorry guys.. I'm starting culinary school so yeaaha **

**Also, I DO plan on finishing it so don't worry **

**My next story:**

**When I'm done with this story I'm going to make a new crossover probably with SasukeXFairy Tail. If you want a different story feel, free to PM me. I'm open to all suggestions. As for Sasuke and Lisbeth...you'll see...ha ha ha ha YOU WILL ALL SEE! AHH HA HA HA HA..Erm erm well then...**

**Any comments/reviews appreciated.**

**Music suggestions will be included in certain parts of the story, so make sure you listen if you want to get those FEELS inside ya...LOL p.s I'm not forcing you listen... I'm just suggesting it. Don't have a cow! Or a horse...maybe a chicken? Idk**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'/"Flashback"_****

**"Player abilities/Sword skill'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sao. As a matter of fact, I doubt anyone on here owns Naruto or Sao or any other type of anime.**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_"Have you come to partake in this meeting?" The leader asked._

_The boy nodded his head._

_"Very well then, oh and my I have your name?"_

_"My name...is Sesk"_

**Let's begin shall we? ;)**

**(TimeSkip: 10 minutes after floor 25 boss meeting.)**

The large clearing party made their way to the closest café to sit and think about what they were going to get themselves into. Sasuke, otherwise known as "Sesk", huffed behind his mask.

_'These people are going to die'_ the Uchiha thought as he gazed at the different facial expressions the players were making. Some were calm but still shaky about the whole thing, while others were on the verge of freaking out.

"But I won't let that happen" Sasuke said to himself. He then looked over towards Kirito, who was walking towards him with a small smile.

"Hey there it's nice to meet you, my name is Kirito" Kirito said as he extended his hand towards Sasuke. The others followed up behind, all carrying cheerful smiles. Sasuke gave them a funny look.

"I see you all aren't as scared as the others, why is that?" Sasuke asked. Even though they seemed to be cheery and what not, something was still off. Kirito let out a light chuckle as he held his head up.

"It's because a friend of ours would do the same thing" the black swordsman said. Sasuke continued to look at Kirito. Little did they know, that "friend" was right in front on their eyes.

"So your name is Sesk?" A girl with pink hair said as she came out from behind Kirito. Sasuke's eyes widened. Come to think of it it's nearly been two months since he had last seen her, and she seemed to have changed. Lisbeth used this time to train and get stronger. 

"Yes" Sasuke replied as he started to walk away from the group.

"Wait don't you want to stay"? Asuna shouted but didn't manage to stop Sasuke who quickly ran off.

"Who was that?" A little girl holding Lisbeth's hand asked.

"I don't know Yuta. Even though I couldn't see his face, it feels like I've met him before" Lisbeth said. The group stood there for a second, thinking about their fallen friend.

"Come on, we need to rest for tomorrow, we can't afford to waste anytime getting prepared. Lisbeth, you will be staying with Yuta while Asuna and I head to the floor boss tomorrow" Kirito said. Without a word, she shook her head.

Kirito snickered under his breath. "Alright, now let's gets some rest" the black haired teen said as he put his hand on the scanner to rent the house.

_***thank you for your purchase!***_

**(Time Skip: Next day)**

Sasuke's black cloak was dancing in the morning wind while he was taking in the beautiful sunrise. His face, which was showing no emotion, relaxed while a cool breeze bore through the two eye holes of his mask. Thoughts of his brother, Itachi, and a man named Orochimaru were running through his head. His thoughts then wandered to why he gave him the curse mark in the first place. He proceeded to touch his neck where the mark was.

_'Even though this is just a game, this... this is breathtaking' _he thought.

Just then, the so called "Raijin", heard the sound of a bell which signified that the meeting was going to start in five minutes. Sasuke took one last look towards the sky before heading off.

**(Time Skip: 5 minutes)**

As some players just came to watch, the bell ceased movement as yesterday's clearing party made their way to the center of town. Some players' expressions faces stayed the same, as if they had been already defeated. The leader scoffed at this. Soon after Kirito, who is known as the famous black swordsman, and Asuna, who is known as the flash because of how fast she is, arrived at the area.

"Hey, where's that guy from yesterday... Umm..."

"Sesk?" Kirito said, finishing Asuna's sentence.

"Hehe, yeah that's it. I thought he was going to join us in battle. The meeting is just about to start."

"I wouldn't worry about him too much" Kirito said as he pointed his finger behind Asuna. There stood Sesk, who isolated himself away from the group of players. Asuna sweatdropped.

"Geez Asuna, if you like him so much then go talk to him" Kirito said while the girl's sweatdrop grew bigger.

"No...I was just worried about him" she stated. The two had gotten quiet along with the rest of the players, as the clearing party leader stood on top of a podium.

"Now that I have your attention, let's go over the requirements in case any of you forgot. We can't afford to lose people just because they don't know what to expect" The players gulped at that.

"As some of you know this will be the most challenging boss to beat. I will say this, every 25th floor the boss will seem harder to beat than the previous floor bosses" The leader paused so that information can sink in.

"I can't promise that every single one of you will live on to see the other side, which is why I greatly appreciate your will to fight on with us." The players surrounding the leader stood in silence at what was being said. Kirito and Asuna had rather fearfully angry expressions on their faces, while Sasuke had an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Lastly, I cannot assure what boss we will be fighting. Every 25th floor boss is different, meaning we have no idea what it weakness are, so remember to stay on your toes. I expect a lot of communication throughout the party groups, do I make myself clear?" the leader said. His eyes scanned the continuous nodding of the players heads. "Very well then, tomorrow we will meet up..." he paused and looked around... "AND WE WILL DEFEAT THIS BOSS!"

The players felt the bravery and conviction in his voice, which sparked an ounce of confidence in the players' hearts. As Sasuke smirked and started to walk away from the crowd...

"Hey! Do you want to join us to eat?" The Uchiha came to a halt to find out that Kirito was the one to offer him the invitation. Even though his original plan was to stay away from them as much as possible, not because he didn't like them, it's because they are.. his best friends...

He let out a sigh, "Sure, I guess, I will meet with you in a little bit" The Raijin said.

**oOo**

Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth, and Yuta were already eating their meals. On the rectangular wooden table was a large array of food: pizza, steak, vegetables, steaming soup, buttered bread, pastries, pork ramen, and drinks.

_'How are we going to finish this all? '_ Kirito thought.

At that moment, Kirito turned around at the sound of footsteps and saw the masked boy at the entrance of the room. He waved him over with his elbow since his hands were busy with his finger foods. Sasuke walked over and pulled out a chair next to Kirito, effectively making the boys sit on one side while the girls sat on the other. Kirito noticed that the masked boy hadn't began to eat.

"Go ahead and dig right in, it's not like we poisoned it." Kirito said, patting him on the shoulder.

"No thanks I'm not that hungry anyways" but little did they know Sasuke's stomach begged for the delicious meal in front of him. Suddenly...

***GRRROOOOWWWLL!* **Sasuke's tummy released a roar that echoed the room. Kirito and the others sat there with their mouths open, not breaking their gaze at the boy. Yuta let out a contagious snicker which turned into laughter for the rest of the group, but Sasuke just found it annoying and excused himself from the table.

"Hey where are you going?" Lisbeth asked, holding back her laughter. The boy only replied with silence as he headed upstairs to his room. She quickly felt bad and went to go apologize.

"Hey I'll be right back" Lisbeth said as she walked up the stairs.

After the meal was complete, the remaining group at the table leaned back in their chairs and gave out a unified, content sigh.

"So Kirito," Asuna began, starting up a conversation. Kirito sat up and stretched out, one of his eyes closed, before focusing on Asuna. "What's going to happen tomorrow?" Kirito closed his eyes and brought his arms out to the side in a 'I don't know' gesture.

"Honestly, I have no idea I mean You heard the leader right? Every 25th floor boss is a wild card, a random draw in a way. Anything can happen."

Asuna shivered slightly at the implications.

"So…there can be a giant frog?" Yuta said. Kirito sniggered lightly at the ridiculous image, but stopped immediately when he saw the glare Asuna was giving him. He coughed once and responded.

"In theory: Yes. In virtual reality, no pun intended, and as an actual possibility: Probably not. It will most likely be something much more difficult than a few croaking toads." The two just continued to stare at him.

Kirito stood up and yawned "well, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." The two others at the table wished him a goodnight as he went back to his room. However, when he closed his eyes and prepared to go to sleep, a strange foreboding feeling prevented him from going to sleep immediately.

_'That guy... I wonder what he looks like. He appears to be the same age as I am, and it feels like I've met him from somewhere...'_

Kirito shook it off and eventually went to sleep.

**Meanwhile..**

Sasuke was sitting in his room thinking about how he was going to fight in tomorrow's battle. He didn't want to use his ability for Kirito and the other are too familiar with it.

"I could use my **Kusanagi**, but Kirito already knows about it, and I can't be a part of their party either, because anyone who is in a party with me will see my **CG** and they already know about that as well." He said as he took his mask off

His bangs flowed freely down his forehead as he rubbed his hair. If any girl caught him doing this, she would definitely fall victim to his looks. Suddenly, Sasuke heard fidgeting from door knob letting him know that someone was trying to enter. The Uchiha quickly bustled around the room in search of his mask.

When the door opened, there stood Lisbeth with a smile on her face.

"Don't you ever knock?" he said adjusting his mask. She just snickered and entered in his room. Sasuke found it annoying and turned around, staring out the window hoping that she would go away.

"Hey look, we're sorry about laughing at you earlier. As a matter of fact, it's been a while since we all laughed." She sadly said. She looked up at the boy and saw the reflection of his mask from the window.

"Hey um, Sesk?" The girl started, breaking the silence in the room. Sasuke turned, revealing half of his covered face.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" Sasuke turned his head back around.

"To be honest, yes... yes I am. Each day, we are putting our lives at risk whether it's a simple low-level monster or a floor boss, so who's to say that we aren't all nervous" He calmly stated.

Before she could respond, Sasuke had already started to crawl into the bed. Lisbeth smiled and proceeded to leave the room.

"Oh, and promise me this... please live" She whispered before leaving the room. When the door shut Sasuke began to worry. 

_I don't know if can protect everyone tomorrow...Itachi. _Not a minute too soon the young Uchiha fell asleep.

**oOo**

**(Time Skip: next day/morning)**

The massive double doors opened. The clearers ran in, but there was an underlying tension pressing down on every person. A few of them twitched at the slightest movement or sound. Even before the battle began, many of the clearers were sweating in nervous fits. Anything could happen, meaning that anything could go wrong with this battle.

Inside, the room was different than all of the other boss rooms. Instead of a large clearing or hall, this time the room was a large, circular arena. When all fifty clearers were in, the room lit up with torches and cast an eerie red glow. All of a sudden, to the player's surprise, the boss flashed in but this was no ordinary boss. It was almost like-

"A player?" A single boss had appeared with no minions or sentinels in sight. He had on black clothing along with an open red cloak. His rather long red Rapier flashed in his right hand and a wing appeared on his left shoulder. One of the players just stood there and laughed at what he was looking at.

"Is-is this some kind of joke?" The player said as he continued to laugh. "There is like fifty of us and only one of you!" he said as he quickly unsheathed his sword and charged it. The player began to run towards the lone boss while the leader started shouting at him to stop him but it was too late.

"Don't take me for gra-"

The boss simply extended his arm and grabbed the player's face and slowly held him up for everyone to see. Sasuke knew this would happen because it has happened on floor 10. The players were frozen in fear, watching as the player was about to die.

The boss simply extended his arm and grabbed the player's face and slowly held him up for everyone to see. Sasuke knew this would happen, because it had happened on floor 10. The players were frozen in fear, watching as the player was about to die.

Without hesitation, the boss slammed the player's body in the ground but didn't finish him off. Before another player could help him or give him support or Health Potions, the boss brought his sword out and cleanly sliced the player's head off,. Then, a red cursor appeared along with four **HP** bars. it's name read '**Genesis**'.

First death within the first minute of the boss battle.

"People, do not let your fear consume your will to fight! We will not let him die in vain!" the leader shouted as he raised his sword. The player's returned with a loud battle cry and all at once, charged at **Genesis** with their swords glowing. Sasuke stood back, not because of fear but to observe his opponent's moves. The same for Kirito and Asuna

The boss's face stayed emotionless as he brought up his Rapier, which was glowing a dark red. The first player came into view slashing down at his shoulder but failed, slashing nothing but air. The boss moved back in front of the player and kneed him in the stomach, but before he could finish him off, another player appeared behind him attempting a **Horizontal Strike**.

**Genesis** smiled and sidestepped out of the way. The attacking player widened his eyes, only see that another player stood in front of where the boss was. With too much momentum into his swing, the blade went right through his stomach, filling the area of impact with polygons.

"AHHHH" screams filled the room from the boss taking out his prey one by one. Two players had brought **Genesis's** health down a bit but quickly been killed in the process. Just then, Five players surrounded the boss and charged all at once to desperately lower its' health, but this didn't seem to faze him one bit. **Genesis** put his sword away and began to fight with his fists. Players looked in shock as he was fighting five very skilled players without a sword. With speed and agility, each strike was a miss and was returned by a crushing blow to their bodies.

When all five players were lying with their faces flushed against the cool surface of the floor, **Genesis** pulled out his sword and shoved it into the ground. Odd lettering filled the blade while it started to shine bright red. Suddenly a circle spread about the radius of the fallen players, which also had weird lettering around it. Everyone else just stood, too busy fearing for their lives, and watched as the circle had brought flames into view.

"Th-they're being burnt alive?!" Sasuke said out loud.

Bodies of the five players were substituted with blue polygons.

After about five minutes of fighting, the boss grew rather bored from doing the same thing, so he decided to try something new. Since he was surrounded by nearly 20+ players this was a perfect opportunity. He put his sword away once more and raises his hand up.

"Everyone get back, he's unleashing another powerful attack!" Sasuke shouted. The players started to retreat back to the door while energy started to gather in his hands. Suddenly, lightning filled the room and charged at any nearby targets, immediately vaporizing them. Screams of agony and polygons filled the arena.

15... 15 players were killed. Sasuke, Kirto, and Asuna, along with some others, were injured during the attack. Sadly, there was no escape from it for everyone fell victim. Sasuke took some **Health Potions** out of his quick slot and drank them. He turned towards Kirito who was slowly getting up. The boss stood there with a sadistic smirk smeared across his face.

"I have to act now!" Sasuke said as he began to take off his cloak. The players saw the masked boy get up but not equipping a sword and saw this as an ignorant tactic.

_'What is he doing? Doesn't he know that you can't beat him just by using fists!'_ Kirito thought.

Before any players could help him out, Sasuke dashed forward, charging until he was right in front of his enemy. Closing the distance of twenty meters within a second, his fist was almost about to touch the defending red Rapier of **Genesis**. Once again, the raven haired protagonist disappeared, strangely appearing behind the boss with a small dagger and sliced vertically at his body.

To everyone's surprise, he actually managed to easily take the boss's health away and his speed in doing so. As the boss recovered, a demonic smile formed on his face. Sasuke had barely shifted his eyes towards Asuna and Kirito but that split second left him vulnerable for an attack. Sasuke heard evil chucking and turned his head to the sight of a fist skyrocketing at his face.

_'Oh crap!' _Before Sasuke could react, he was sent flipping through the air with pieces of his mask spreading across the arena. Flying through the group of clearers and in the midst of battle, he was just a flying blur before he crashed onto the wall. When Sasuke came to, he eyed his health.

_'What the hell! I'm down to 14% health in just one hit! What's going on!?'_

Sasuke dropped to the ground, landing on his feet shakily. He tiredly opened his eyes and raised his head, exhaustion once again starting to kick in. A portion of his mask was shattered, leaving his left eye in plain view.

**"All of you are weak! YOU ARE NOT WORTH MY TIME!" **The boss shouted to everyone. It vanished again before reappearing near the end of the arena where there was no one near. Suddenly, ten clearers screamed out before shattering into pixels, their pained and hopeless faces forever etched into the memory of Sasuke and the other clearers.

"NOOOO!" Asuna screamed out. Sasuke whipped his head to the sound of her yell, despite his muscles screaming for him to stop moving. He opened his **Quick Slot** and took out three more **Potions** before popping them to regain his **Health** that was currently in the red. It rose up to eighty-four percent, bringing him back to the green zone. Since he didn't use his **CG**, Sasuke wasn't worried too much about it.

"Don't do it, Asuna!" Kirito shouted. However, it was too late. She charged at the boss, her rapier glowing green. If she stopped now, she would be completely vulnerable against the boss…but even with the **Sword Skill**, it wouldn't be enough. The lone enemy turned its head and zoned in on the girl with chestnut hair charging at him, her weapon glowing an eerie green.

Before Asuna could even register any kind of movement, a fist violently impacted her face. She slammed into the ground with no hesitation from her attacker; the counter attack was completely ruthless.

"Asuna!" Kirito and Sasuke yelled. Sasuke saw it, but he was still healing. He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything right now…so for now, he would have to rely on Kirito. The rest of the clearers were in too much shock by the power of the enemy, that they were visibly trembling in their boots.

Kirito charged in first with his speed, circling the boss and creating after images of himself before coming into close quarters. Right before he slashed, he jumped backwards, narrowly dodging the blade of a sword.

While in midair, he glanced at Asuna, who was still on the floor with a red mark over her face. Her **HP** was in the red, and it was going lower from the grip, if her pale features were any sign to go by.

Kirito glared at the boss with as much hatred as he could muster, but inwardly, he was worried. There wasn't much he could currently do, especially not against something of this magnitude. If Sasuke, or maybe the clearers, would help, then they might be able to do something against the boss but… every second that passed was another second that Asuna was closer to death. Knowing that no other player would help, Kirito made up his mind and steeled his resolve.

Krito took a deep breath and swung his sword around before charging at **Genesis**, closing the distance between himself and the boss in a blink of an eye, leaving a trail of light from his sword. When Kirito swung at the boss, it ducked and was about to seemingly finish Kirito off when-

"**AHRG**" the boss screamed as two fists were slammed into his back. He hit the the ground with a crash, picking up dust and debris from the impact. Kirito looked over to see Sasuke with a half broken mask staring at the boss.

"Sesk? Is that you?" Kirito could hardly tell who it was because his face was covered in black markings and he had red eyes. Kirito looked over to Asuna once more and ran towards her unequiping his Health Potions, feeding her until she was good in health. Sasuke remained still; he continued to glare at where he had hit the boss because he knew that it wasn't done yet. The Uchiha turned his head to the side. Many of the clearers had ran out of the entrance in fear, they _had_ all run out when they saw The Flash get crushed by the crazy boss. Watching their strongest play, The black swordsman, get crushed too was a huge blow to their confidence.

_'Good, the less people who see this the better'_

Kirito and Asuna suddenly began to feel a heavy feeling on their bodies. Something... evil. They both turned to stare at the masked boy.

_'Just who are you?'_

Sasuke's curse mark started to spread over half of his face and body. The tomoe in his Sharingan began to spin when he activated it. Sasuke brought his hand up and tore off the rest of his mask and scarf leaving his face out in plain sight. The Black swordsman and the girl's eyes widened exponentially to that familiar face

"Sasu... ke?"

"Sasu... ke?"

Suddenly, the boss exploded forwards and flew towards Sasuke who was just standing there. Sasuke started feeling the power of the curse mark curse throughout his body and smiled as he took out his **Black Kusanagi**.

Both of their blades clashed together, emitting large amounts of sparks. Even though the boss seemed way too strong for Sasuke, he managed to hold his ground all while putting his body weight in the strike.

_'Now I just have to wait for an opening'_

Little did Sasuke know, the boss was struggling to hold the boy back as each second was a tug of war in strength. Maybe he had underestimated him? Finally, with a loud yell, **Genesis** attempted to swing at Sasuke with his long Rapier. His blade started to glow a dark red color indicating his skill is ready for use.

"No...that's a high level Rapier, and with that type of speed he is about to unleash, there is no way he could dodge it" Asuna said keeping a close eye on the sword. But to her's and Kirito's surprise, Sasuke was making his strikes look like child's play.

_'It seems like I can predict his next movement.'_

When the Young Uchiha saw that his opponent was out of breath, he smiled again. The black markings on his face started to shift over to the other side.

"Its..OVER" Sasuke snarled. The boss charged at Sasuke with his sword in mid-swing, quickly closing the distance between himself and Sasuke. Sasuke raised his sword up with one hand and parried the bosses sword away. What seemed like Black lightning surrounded Sasuke's blade, giving off a flapping bird sound.

**ORIGINAL SKILL: LIGHTNING BLADE! **Sasuke sped forward and completed a two hit vertical slash combo on the boss's chest showing two slash marks. **Genesis** cried out in pain as his body soared through the air. He regained what little strength he had to defend himself for the boy's next move. Sasuke reappeared underneath the airborne body, and shoved his foot into his vertebrae, sending him higher into the air; his body flipping like a ragdoll. Then, in a blink of an eye, Sasuke appeared in front of the boss again, with his sword gripped with two hands and yelled.

**ORIGINAL SKILL: SEVEN LIONS SWORD SLASH BARRAGE! **Sasuke screamed while slashing the enemy's body. Black Lightning zipped throughout the arena while his sword was hitting the body. Sasuke snarled and gritted his teeth.

_'More!'_

His blade continued to dig into the opponent's skin, now going a whole foot deep, then slashing completely through the body, Leaving Kirito and Asuna awestruck. After the combo was completed, Sasuke kicked the boss down, but it dissipated into polygons before it could make contact.

The Uchiha came crashing down to the ground, landing on his back in the process. His body felt like it was getting weaker and weaker by the second and it could only mean one thing.

"My...**Cooling Gauge**...its dropping faster than ever!" Sasuke tried to move to get his **Health Potions **but his body was too hurt to move and on top of that, he overused his curse mark. His Sharingan receded back until his black eyes were showing. Sasuke remained still on the ground thinking about the battle.

_'So...many people...gone. I was only able to beat him by analyzing his speed and strength, but I'm not sure the others noticed. Resulting in so many casualties.'_

Sasuke began to hear two sets of footsteps closing in on him. He turned his head to see Kirito and the chestnut haired girl running at him with health potions, but before he could say anything, the world around him went dark.

"Sasuke!" Kirito and Asuna shouted. The two ran up to him immediately.

"How is he still alive!?" Asuna shouted

"There is no time for questions, he will be surely dead if we don't do something!"

Asuna paled at the sight of the amount of Health Points Sasuke had left; for some reason, it was less than a hundred, and it was steadily dropping. Kirito's face blanched the most, his face becoming paler and paler. He knew what was happening. Quickly eyeing the amount of mana, or his Cooling Sauge , that Sasuke had left, his worry and panic only increased. Kirito pulled out a Potion and immediately broke it to heal Sasuke. The Uchiha's health began to rise, but Kirito's worry and nervousness had not disappeared. Sasuke's warning continued to ring through his head.

_'If I get careless and use up all of my CG... I'll die' _Sasuke had said to Kirito in a deadly serious tone.

_'I won't let him die...I won't! Sasuke, hurry up and get your Cooling Gauge back up. Hurry up!'_

Kirito turned to Asuna who seemed relieved, but Kirito's next words immediately brought her back to worrying for their close black who was still on the floor, unconscious.

"Give me all of your Potions! Sasuke's **Health Points** will continue to drop until he gains at least one point of his **CG**!" The girl immediately responded by taking out all of her Potions from her respective Inventories and **Quick Slots**. Sasuke was precious to them both as well. His quirks, his attitudes, his boldness, his caring attitude… all of the small details began to play through their heads.

'_Come on, Sasuke! You're still my closest friend, even if this is just a game. Remember what you said to me when we first met? Make it through, Sasuke!' _Kirito screamed in his mind, his panic clearly showing through his current actions. His hands trembled as he opened every Potion, his worry increasing as the number of healing crystals dropped one by one until there were only a few left.

_'I don't know what going on, but you better live, Sasuke! If you don't I'll make you come back alive and kill you myself!'_ Asuna was visibly shaking as she handed each Potion to Kirito. However, even with the use of each Potion, Sasuke's Health Points never went above five hundred, and it was consistently dropping.

_'...'_

_'...'_

_'..live...'_

_'I...have...to live!'_

Sasuke's eyes shot open and looked around the room his breathing seemed to be back to normal as well as his _Cooling Gauge._

Kirito eyed Sasuke's **CG** bar below the Health Bar; it had one point of energy. Then, he sighed in relief as he leaned back and sat down, emotionally, physically, and mentally exhausted. Asuna sat down next to him, some tears dripping off of her chin as well. The two stayed silent, content to remain that way as they watched their friend on the floor.

Sasuke tried moving his body but he still suffered from the effects of curse mark. He closed his eyes once more because he knew he would have to do a lot of explaining when he got back. Kirito and Asuna made their way to Sasuke and kneeled down.

"Kirito... Asuna" he struggled to say. I'm sorry... sorry fo-

"It's okay Sasuke, you just get some rest and we'll talk whenever we get back. We're just glad you're alive." He said but he knew that Sasuke probably fell unconscious before he finished his sentence.

"Will he be okay?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah he'll be fine. It's just fatigue, that's all" Kirito said while lifting Sasuke onto his back.

_'I just can't believe you're alive...Sasuke.'_

**oOo**

**(Location: Asuna's house)**

"Hey Lisbeth?" Yuta began. Lisbeth was busy fixing Yuta's hair by putting some hair pins in place to make it neater.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you think everyone made it out alive?" As soon as this was asked, Lisbeth immediately stopped what she was doing. Her heart felt heavy while images of Kirito and Asuna being transformed into blue polygons along with other players raced through her mind. She shook it off and stared into Yuta's brown eyes.

"I-I know they survived." Lisbeth said shakily. Yuta could tell that she didn't say it with a lot of confidence, but had faith that they lived. A shadow fell over the pink haired girl's face as her thoughts were focused on losing her two friends.

"Lisbeth, I know that you're scared, but don't worry, Kirito and Asuna are super strong, so I'm positive that they lived. Sadly," she paused and put her hands together "I can't say the same for the other players." Tears started to welt up in the young girl's eyes.

"I just don't want anyone to die any more" Yuta whispered. The two sat there in silence but was interrupted by someone turning the door knob. Lisbeth and Yuta picked their heads up seeing two figures entering the house.

"Kirito! Asuna! And..." the girls widened their eyes at the boy who was on Kirito's back. He smiled and waited for Yuta's and Lisbeth's reaction.

"Sasuke!"

"Big brother!"

**End chapter**

**Ugh I don't know how did this chapter. This is one of of my shorter chapters and To be honest I don't think it's very good.**

**Big thanks to my Beta reader Maxaro **

**Expect another chapter to be out soon! **

**I hope you enjoyed your read. **

**Closing:**

**Reviews are what will keep me striving to post more chapters and if you guys do review, I will see if I can get another chapter up for you guys, but ONLY if you guys review, although I will not mind if they are accompanied by favourites and alerts too. Constructive criticism is welcome, I will ignore all flames and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Kidnapped

**Chapter 9: Kidnapped **

**A/N Hello again readers and future readers! I bring you another chapter. Also, I want to apologize for being so inactive haha it's just because of school and such but now I'm done with it. I'm very tempted to go back and reupload everything on a new story because my first three chapters were SO bad. It was my first time ever writing. I don't even read books that much. BUT, I can say this, weekend I'm going to Barnes and Noble to buy myself a couple of books because this writing thing? Yeah, it's freaking awesome and for some reason I found a sudden urge to read more **

**Now for reviews:**

**Danish78- Thank you for understanding! Your review on me sticking with my story really encouraged me to write more now! And I'm sorry I didn't use Kirito and Asuna more..I plan on fixing that in the future. Thank you for your time!**

**Holy Sheet- haha don't you worry about a thing ;) as for Sasuke, he only seems op because I use him a lot, so now I will try to balance things in between Characters. **

**Vortivask Jaeger- It's not pointless.**

**Anyways..**

**Also, I DO plan on finishing it so don't worry **

**Any comments/reviews are appreciated.**

**Music suggestions might be included in certain parts of the story, so make sure you listen. P.s I'm not forcing you listen...I'm just suggesting it.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts/"Flashback"/emphasis _

**"Player abilities/Sword skill'/Location**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_"Kirito! Asuna! and-" the girls widened their eyes at the boy who was on Kirito's back. He smiled and waited for Yuta's and Lisbeth's reaction._

"Sasuke!"

"Big brother!"

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Care center right outside of Floor 25.<strong>

"W-where...am I?" Sasuke grumbled as sunlight pierced through the room, waking the Uchiha. He opened his eyes blearily with some effort, squinting when the light of the morning invaded his shrinking pupils. He steadily brought out his arm and held it in front of his face to block the sunlight. Taking a moment to yawn, he raised his body up and cracked his spine along with his neck.

"My body is so sore," he said groggily. His eyes shifted around the empty room as he stretched his legs out in front of him; his toes and ankles comfortably popped as he moved and twisted them around. The room's familiar smell slipped into his nose, which reminded him of the time he met Shikamaru and Aki. Sasuke inhaled a good amount of air while his vision simultaneously adjusted to the view of his health and HUD before turning to a small dresser. On it, was just a lonely, slightly crinkled, folded up piece of paper saying, 'For Sasuke'. Sasuke's face relaxed seeing this and proceeded to remove himself from bed, his feet now touching the cold surface of the floor.

Just then, his neck began to pulsate with pain, causing him to stumble, forcibly sitting himself in bed again. Sasuke grabbed his neck tightly and grunted, remembering when he was captured by Orochimaru. As his feet touched the floor once again, he released an annoyed sigh, filtering throughout the thick silence.

"Damn that guy," he quietly barked to himself as he made his way over to the note. Without reading it, he opened his menu and placed it in his inventory. Right before Sasuke closed it, he noticed his clothing, which were the same when he was on floor 25, now worn and soiled. he continued to scroll down until he saw a set of clothing and changed into a black long sleeve along with white shorts.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to floor 26, Albania! Enjoy your stay! <strong>The **NPC **shouted.

The Uchiha grunted in annoyance from this before observing the settlement ahead. The town seemed to have resembled floor one in a way, but bigger. The winds were active more than usual, making it seem colder than the rest of the floors. Sasuke puts his hands in his pockets had proceeded to walk past the large gate, ignoring the big map next to it.

The streets were elegant, light grey cobblestone, and had a stretch of bushes on either side that started from the entry point. Looking around, he saw buildings on both sides which seem to have small trading shops, along with other kinds of shops, in between the buildings. The structure gave out a sort of cool vibe with cold colorful schemes such as light greens, blues, and a hint of purple.

Sasuke smirked. _This might be my favorite so far. _His eyes slightly widened, remember Kirito and the others.

_I almost forgot, I need to find the others,_ he said whilst looking at his inventory. He went to his miscellaneous folder and pulled out the note, hoping it would give him some sort of clue to Kirito's whereabouts.

"_If you're wondering where I am, there was a boss meeting for floor 27. Oh, and sorry if we aren't there by the time you're awake, and don't worry about the girls, they went training on floor 25." _

The boy sent a reply back back to him, notifying that he was alright. His eyes slightly widened as his stomach growled, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Thank goodness it wasn't one of his signature growls. He squinted his eyes, seeing that there was a café located just ahead of him and made his way to it.

**December 7th, 2022. 8:00 p.m. **Read the holographic calendar which a picture of the NerveGear appeared above it. To the left of the calendar was a eyes scrolled down the menu in hopes of finding his favorite dish.

"Ya know, I always see you in town but I never got your name." Sasuke brung his head up until a pink hair girl came into view. Faint creases in his forehead had shown, indicating a slight frown with the pink haired girl doing the same.

_This guy… _

"I'll have a small bowl of cherry tomatoes."

The girl's eyebrow twitched. Just the way he talks...well, it just _irked_ her.

"Hey, what's your deal? All I asked was your name," she nagged. Sasuke gave her a cold glance before opening his mouth again.

"My name is Sasuke, and you should know by now that my name is positioned above my head, _Sakura_," he replied in almost a teasingly manner. Sasuke shifted his eyes away from her, closing his menu. The girl huffed and began writing on her notepad before going off to prepare his food leaving Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. He didn't know as to why she needed to write down one thing for one person. This almost made him laugh.

After the bowl of fruit was handed to him, he grabbed the pair of chopsticks that were handed to him and began to eat.

When the bowl was clean, he let out a satisfying sigh before looking up at Sakura who was wiping a table next to him.

"So," he started. Hearing this, Sakura looked up and sarcastically looked all around her even though no one was there. She puts one hand on her hip as she turns back towards him before speaking.

"Certainly you're not talking to little ole me?" She jokingly questioned. Sasuke just stared at her with a blank face and gave out a "Hn."

"Why are you in almost every café or diner?" He asked after paying for his meal. Her eyebrows elevated slightly to his question. He didn't seem the type to really care about anything, but this was an opportunity worth taking advantage of. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Well, you see, I-"

"**You received a message!"**

Sakura deadpanned. Sasuke's notification was ringing indicating he'd revived a message. _It's from Kirito. _

"_Yo, Sasuke, If you're up and about, meet me in floor 27."_

Without wanting to know what Sakura was going to say, he swiftly left the café. The poor girl breathed out a sigh as her finger slowly bent down.

_Maybe next time, I guess._

* * *

><p>After a couple of annoying enemy encounters and a trip past an empty Floor 26 boss room, he finally reached the next floor. <em>An open field? <em>Winds howled throughout the night air which seem to be even stronger than the previous level's winds. Sasuke's ear twitched to the sound of voices off in the distance.

Over a hill, and a few ways ahead, stood a tall structure which seem to be a Labyrinth and at the entrance were a bunch of players waiting for instructions from a player standing in front of them. Sasuke walked up to the back of the crowd only to hear that what seemed to be a meeting reaching its end.

"Is that clear!?" The so-called leader shouted. Some players responded with a yell or a battle cry thus opening the giant door to enter. When the Raijin arrived, he started looking at each of the players names that were above their head.

"Kirito," Sasuke coolly called out, making the player stop. The player's eyes widened slightly seeing Sasuke jogging up to him.

"S-Sasuke!" Kirito muttered under his breath. The two did a fist bump and entered the Labyrinth.

"Long time no speak," Kirito greeted with a smirk. As the two entered the tall structure, it became dark, leaving the white glowing path and the purple, scintillant walls as its only way of light. The walls of the path along with the paths sides, were accompanied by stalagmites and stalactites, which leaked a bluish greenish tint. It was also cooler than the previous Labyrinths. The clearers past a couple of safe zones- not feeling the need to go in them because of the absence of monsters.

"I can say the same thing," The raven haired boy replied. "How are the others?" But before he could answer, the players slowly came to a steady halt to hear more of the party leader's instruction.

"Alright, players, listen up! Since this is the biggest Labyrinth that we've encountered thus far, we will be splitting up into five different groups, which should also cut the time in finding the next boss room. I will be handing out communication crystals to keep each group updated on any encounters we may occur ahead." Some of the players averted their attention ahead to where he was pointing. There were 5 different entrance ways and in those entry ways, they could see the winding paths. The leader turned back and cleared his throat before giving more instructions.

"There is no telling _what_ will come out, so be alert and stay on your toes and let's move out!" All the players responded back; however, they didn't sound very confident about it in which only Sasuke and Kirito noticed. With this said, the players split into even groups of five and entered into separate pathways.

"Anyways," Kirito continued, "the girl's are doing fine. Last I checked before leaving, they went to do some side quests." Kirito paused for a second before wearing a concerned look on his face.

"I'm glad you're okay, Sasuke." Having said this, Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. The Labyrinth seemed to have gotten completely silent, he remembered when he went to fight **Ancalagon**, and how he lied to Lisbeth. How he almost-

"Thanks, Kirito," Sasuke replied, cutting off his train of thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Floor 25<strong>

"Alright! You did it Asuna!" Yuta gleefully shouted while she finished jumping up and down-seeing how easily Asuna defeated one of the floor enemies. Lisbeth let's out a chuckle at this. After Asuna flipped down, making her virtual sweat fall from the stopped motion. Then, she stood up to put her **Rapier **back in her sheath. Lisbeth got up and pulled a couple of water bottle out of her inventory and tossed it to her, giving Yuta one as well. When she caught it Asuna waterfalled it down, not caring how sloppy she drank it. Afterwards, she let out a cute burp and made her way where Yuta and Lisbeth were seated.

"And that's how it's done girls." The two girls giggled and cheerfully clapped for the brunet. Yuta freezed for a moment as her stomach silently growled. Asuna and Lisbeth turned to the immobile Yuta.

"W-What's for lunch, Asuna?" She sheepishly asks. Meanwhile, Lisbeth's stomach seemed to respond instead of her, making the girl's laugh.

"Well, hmm." She took a second to think about what to do; her finger tapping her chin. It was just about to hit nighttime and the temperature wasn't as cool as floor 26 or 27. As a matter of fact, it was an average sixty degrees. One could say it's the perfect temperature. Almost getting lost by the beautiful orange sky, Asuna finally made up her mind.

"How about I cook a homemade meal?" The two girls face lit up and both nodded comically.

**Later at Asuna's place **

**(Add song: Brave 10- Tenimuhou)**

Both Lisbeth and Yuta began to salivate over the succulent fumes of the food Asuna was preparing. From the corner of Lisbeth's eye, Yuta seemed to get up from the couch...but not to walk. Her body levitated off of the ground as if the smell of Asuna's cooking grew arms and hands and carried Yuta by her nostrils. Lisbeth rubbed her eyes, blinking a couple of times, seeing the floating **AI**. Lisbeth started to hop up and down, hoping she'll be carried by such a aroma, but failing in the process. Instead, she poked out her bottom lip and followed Yuta to the kitchen.

To their surprise, Asuna wasn't present, leaving all the delicious food unguarded. From the other side of the counter the two whispered mischievously to each other for some sort of plan to take some food without Asuna noticing.

"Okay I like that Idea, Lisbeth," Yuta acknowledged while she peeped over the counter to see if Asuna was in sight. Her eyes happened to wander over, seeing a pile of cookies. At the sight of the beauty, she ducked back down where Lisbeth was and began to...pout?

Lisbeth's facial expression showed a concerned look at the young girl and said, "w-what happened Yuta? What'd you see?" Yuta's eyes glistened as if she'd seen an angel or something.

"I just saw the most _amaaaazing_ tower of cookies," Yuta said as if she were taken out to to spa. Lisbeth deadpanned followed by a large sweatdrop forming on the back of her head.

The pink haired girl blinked twice and replied, "O-okay then. Hey, we need to focus. I'm starving, the food is going to get cold soon, and Asuna is nowhere to be found. I say we take _action_," the girl proclaimed, pounding her fist in her palm.

Yuta nodded her head in agreement and slowly raised both of their heads above the counter, seeing that Asuna still hadn't returned.

From the other side of the counter, it would seem that there were two heads floating, scavenging for food. Their plan was to take from a pile, then move the item from the middle in that spot so it doesn't seem empty. This process was executed very well, but their streak didn't last very long.

"Okay, this'll be the last one." Yuta had a mouth full of cookies with a trail of crumbs on the side of her face and shirt. The two girls had smiled after getting up and high fiving each other from their accomplishments.

"Ah-hem."

Lisbeth's and Yuta's bodies seemed to turn pale to the sound of a familiar voice. The sound of footsteps grew closer to them until they became silent again. Asuna's hair seemed to stand on end while a purple aura formed around her. Her eyes beamed white and a spatula was slowly tapping her hand.

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. _Doing_?"

She placed emphasis on each and every one of the words while only moving her lips due to her clenched teeth. Both the hearts of the two girls felt heavy and was too scared to turn to face the wrath of the brunette. Each passing second was an increase in their heart rate.

Suddenly, with a swift motion, both the heads of the girls were smacked by the spatula Asuna was holding, forming a lump on each. _That's the last time I leave food unoccupied. _She thought to herself. But that anger seem to subside when she remembered Kirito doing the same thing.

"We're sorry Asuna," they both said in unison as they faced her, rubbing the lumps on their heads. Asuna's eye twitched to the sight of crumbs on the corner of their mouths, almost wanting to smack them again, but instead, she let out a light sigh, followed by a puff of air to comically come out of her mouth.

"It's my fault, I knew I shouldn't leave good food out." She slumps her shoulders and returned to the kitchen to get plates and cups. Lisbeth became curious as to why she was gone so long. But before she could ask, the brunette turned around with a rather wide smile.

"So Kirito messaged me and said he was in floor 27th's Labyrinth...but that's not all." She paused for a second to let the info set in. "Sasuke is there with him!" Yuta's face lit up along with Lisbeth doing the same.

"Big brother finally woke up!" She shouted, almost crying tears of joy, Lisbeth was speechless, and Asuna was smiling wider than ever.

"Wait, so did Sasuke go straight to floor 27 without any rest?" Lisbeth questioned.

"I'm sure big brother will be fine. He's super strong and very helpful," Yuta cutely stated.

"Yeah, what was I thinking hehehe." She sheepishly grinned.

"They'll be fine, this is _Kirito_ and _Sasuke_ we're talking about ya know. In the meantime, let's chow down! I'm starving!"

"Right!"

"Right!"

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Floor 27th's Labyrinth<strong>

"Duck!" Shouted the so called 'beater'.

The player facing towards him had crouched towards the ground with the swing of Kirito coming in place, slicing the **Dark Dwarf Miner** clean in half. More of the same creatures started to make their way from the walls of the Labyrinth. Over half of Kirito's group were starting to get too exhausted to fight back the seemingly never ending waves of enemies.

Over on Sasuke's side, one dwarf appeared in front of a player who was on his hands and knees from exhaustion. Sasuke just happened to turn to see his groupie about to get slaughtered.

The Uchiha teleported in front of the damsel and completed a vertical strike. The player turned around to see a figure standing in front of him with his sword pointing upward with the blue polygons flowing past him. _I hate these things. _Sasuke thought whilst observing the remaining monsters. The **Dark Dwarf Miners** are short, but large creatures with large white beards, bright, red eyes and rugged faces that look similar to the faceplates of samurai armour. They're dressed in simple and warm, brown attire, with a red cloak on top and wield pickaxes, which they use as their weapon of choice.

_S-so cool _The player thought. Sasuke frowned at the player. He shook out of his gaze at Sasuke, seeing how he was looking at him. Without even saying anything he'd knew he needed to stay alert.

"Yo, Kirito. How's your end doing?" He asked. In his hand was the communicator that the party leader handed out. Grunting was heard through the device before he talked.

"_It's going fine, Sasuke, but there are a crap load of these __**Dark Dwarf Miners**__. They're aren't hard to beat, but there is just so damn many, and it's making my group exhausted. It's kind of troublesome when there's no safe zone around."_

"Yeah, same here." Sasuke averted his attention to a couple of players who were having trouble with the enemy. One of the players trips as he ran towards one of the Miners, making himself vulnerable. From the corner of his eye, was another player who's sword just missed a Dwarf and was kicked in the stomach.

Seeing this, Sasuke scoffed. "I Have to go, keep me updated." Sasuke quickly put the device in his shorts pocket and raced towards where the players were.

"Tch, Idiots, get out of the way," he grunted at one unresponsive player was standing in front of a **Dwarf Miner** in shock. Just then, the clearer felt a tug on the back of his jacket and was substituted by a raven haired boy.

"**Horizontal Strike!" **Was the last thing the Miner heard before bursting into blue polygons. Sasuke stepped back and spun his sword around before sheathing it. He began to hold his left shoulder and twirled his left arm around whilst looking to see if there were any more **Dwarf Miners **up and about. Seeing that there weren't anymore, he released an exponentially long sigh, which was heard by the other players. It had finally been done. For forty-five minutes, the players have been fighting off stupid dwarfs and was rewarded by the sweet feeling of relaxation. Most of the players were either gulping down large amounts water, or sprawled out on the ground from exhaustion.

Sasuke sat down in a rather tiresome way, wondering how Kirito's group was handling things.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Vertical strike!" <strong>One of the players shouted, yet failed as his sword was parried by a nearby Miner. The ugly thing raised it's axe and yelled as it swung the blade down at its prey. Kirito appeared out of thin air above him, bringing his foot down on the back of its head. The Miner hit the ground and immediately turned into blue polygons upon impact.

"Always check your surroundings," he said as he stuck his hand out towards the player to help him up.

"S-sorry about that."

Kirito looked around only to see a path of players and no Miners. The black haired swordsman huffed in satisfaction and relief that can finally get some rest. He sat down on the path way with the players doing the same. Each one had pulled out a water bottle or food from their inventory. Kirito gracefully sipped a bit of water before putting it back in his storage.

He began to daydream of what the outside world was like, remembering It had been three months since he and the other players were trapped. He checked his month date in his inventory which stated that it was December, and closed his eyes, thinking about snow in the real world; and remembered playing with his younger sister...or rather his cousin. He remembered the cool winds brushing across his skin as he played in the white snow.

"Hey, um, Kirito?" A player came and interrupted his thoughts. The black haired boy stood up and stretched before the player could continue.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I think we found the boss room. It's just up ahead," he informed, pointing in the direction of where it was at.

"Alright, I'll be sure to let the other groups know. In the meantime, go and rally up the other players." With this said, he began to communicate with the other groups, including Sasuke's; and they all eventually gathered in front of a huge, closed, wooden door.

* * *

><p>"I'm proud to say congratulations on no deaths taken while we were out looking for the boss room!" He paused for a minute to let the players finished cheering.<p>

"But, it's still not over! Let's win, and beat this game! Now, who's with me!?" The leader shouted as he brung his sword up in the air- the players doing the same- and rushed through the opening doors. As they came to a halt, the door slammed behind them, but that didn't seem to phase them in anyway. Their faces were emitting a large amount of confidence. Inside was a big circular room with pillars, that were made from marble, aligned along the walls of the hall. In Front of the players eyes, was the beginning of freshly spawned boss. Violent winds howled across the hall making the place shake. The leader made his way in front of the group and began making commands.

"Alright!" Everyone split into the same groups you were in before!" He shouted, barely being audible. The winds were making it hard to hear but the action had been made and the players got into their original groups again.

Sasuke gave the unnoticing leader a cold look at the fact that he was being told what to do. He then proceeded to tell his group that they would be going by _his _commands and not the leader's.

While Sasuke was making his last minute plans to his group, Kirito and the others noticed the winds had died down, forming a ten foot tall armored figure. After It finished spawning, it dropped down, forming two craters from where it stood.

The figure released a roar after it's health bar, which contained 4 bars of health, and name, **King Angelmon, **came into play. It held its hands out, allowing a staff to spawn in front of him before catching and twirling it around its back, returning to a battle stance. The force of the stance created a strong wave of wind towards the players.

"Alright, people let's do this! Group one, my group, stay back! We'll act for back up

for group two!" Shouted the leader.

Group one charged towards the boss in a angle which to Sasuke's surprise, was a good formation meaning, between each parry, will be followed with an attack...or so he hopes. And to his surprise it seemed to be working.

After the player finished doing a combo another would switch, followed by another series of combos. This was going to according to plan until the boss's body started to glow, emitting a large dome of wind around it, blowing the players back. Health was lost, but thankfully, no players were.

**(Add Song: Kill La Kill OST - Kill Naru Kiru)**

**Angelmon **stood and admired the marble floor which was decorated with the bodies of the players. A loud boom came from the boss causing the clearers to cover their ears. When they looked up, the being disappeared, leaving an after image.

Sasuke's eyes widened, quickly forming his **Sharingan** in the process.

_Damn, he's fast!_ Sasuke mentally shouted. His red eyes moved frantically to find the tall being, but no luck.

"Look out above!" Shouted a player from the distance. The Boss had teleported upward with his staff cocked back behind its head . The end of the staff started to glow a white aura as it came down over a large crowd of players. All hope seemed lost for them.

"What the.." One of the players muttered, seeing another player who appeared between them and the staff with

something purple in front of him. Almost like a shield of some sort.

The staff swung down and hit the player while simultaneously knocking the spear and the boss away. The player skyrocketed, creating a large crater in the ground. Thankfully, it had bought the surrounding players just enough time to step out of the way, however, we can't say much about the player. Kirito gasped, knowing exactly _who_ it was.

"Sasuke!" Kirito shouted as he ran up to him with **HP** Potions ready to be broken.

He slid down until he stopped in front of the motionless body and began to break several health potions before sasuke, raising his health from fifteen percent to a good fifty percent. Kirito paused for a moment and went to pick up the unconscious Uchiha, bridal style, and made his way to a nearby wall to gently set him down. He tightly balled up his fist and frowned at the being who caused this to his friend.

_You'll pay._

"All players, ATTACK!" the leader shouted.

The party yelled at the top of their lungs as swords, axes, and staffs started to glow. **Angelmon **huffed and got up, charging at the crowd of clearers.

One player closed in, but was easily pierced through the chest by the staff, as if it were paper, turning into blue polygons.

"No!" Kirito rushed forwards to meet the boss, his sword glowing red as he suddenly disappeared. Players covered their ears from the result of a loud boom. The boss was now airborne with Kirito flying towards it with his sword. **Angelmon** tried to swing at the boy, but Kirito already saw through it. He performed a mid air aerial, easily dodging each swing of the staff.

Gravity takes effect, causing both of them to fall back to the ground. Kirito then takes out a dagger and stabbed **Angelmon **in his side, using it as leverage. The swordsman suddenly switched places with the boss, leaving him on top of the armored giant.

"**SWORD SKILL: CRESCENT STRIKE!" **Kirito roared unleashing a devastating combo on the boss's stomach. With each swing, it seemed that his sword was cutting deeper and deeper. All the players watched as **Angelmon's **health drop at a steady pace. Jaws dropped of the remaining players seeing that one person is doing _all _the work. They had no idea the black swordsman had gotten this powerful. When it crashed onto the ground, a huge plume of smoke and dust rose as a result. Immediately afterwards, a trail of smoke flew out of the large cloud.

Flipping in the air, Kirito landed next to a few of the players, but his facial expression showed that this battle wasn't over yet. The boy focused intently on the smoke in favor of watching the players look and point at him and look with surprised expressions. Suddenly, the black swordsman's enhanced eyes saw the boss rush out, charging at him at a much faster speed than before.

_Weak...so...weak._

Dazed, but awake, Sasuke slowly gets up and is greeted by the melody of his **HUD**.

A sudden shock wave sound was heard.

Sasuke's eyes widened seeing that Kirito was handling the boss by himself.

_Why..._

Kirito rushed forwards, meeting it halfway. The force of their weapons colliding together created a small wave of wind. With His anger was still pushing him through, Kirito parried and completed a quick sweeping kick, throwing the tall monster off balance. Kirito quickly jumped in the air, evading a fist that would've inflicted heavy damage.

"**AHHH, TAKE THIS!"**

He roared as he swung his leg down on the boss, connecting his heel to his dome.

"Snap out of it and help me!" Kirito yelled.

His yell made the rest of the clearers snap out of their amazement of the beater handling the boss almost all by himself. Some of them felt guilty and the others question what just happened.

However, now wasn't the time to think about that! It was the time to fight!l for life and death and escape this wretched video game! The clearers roared as one as they all charged in on the boss, finishing its last stretch of health.

Kirito smirked when he saw the players beating it to a pulp, making blue polygons appear from the crowd. Kirito gasped when he turned to Sasuke and ran over to him.

"I was foolish," Sasuke muttered. Seeing Kirito smiling as he approached him made him slightly frown.

_I was...taken out so...easily. But Kirito-_

As Kirito caught up, he chuckled and slid his finger down to open up his inventory. He pulls out two pastries and tosses one of them to the Uchiha. He looked at it before taking a couple of bites out of it.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I mean-" he paused to finish swallowing a pastry. "You _did _save half of the players-"

"How many…" Sasuke muttered cutting Kirito off. He blinked twice at this.

"Sorry, say it aga-?"

"How many players were killed?" His tone matched his cold expression. Kirito frowned and turned towards the players who were cheering from their accomplishments. He gave a small smirk but quickly faded away.

"Thirteen."

The two stood there quiet, thinking on how the outcome could've been different.

As the players went in to floor 28, Kirito and Sasuke decided to go back into town and get the girls.

"Hey, Sasuke…" Something was itching Kirito to ask this, so he thought now was the appropriate time. Sasuke gave him a glance, indicating he was listening.

"What happened…you know, when you disappeared? And also, why did you try to hide yourself from us...and-"

"I was captured," Sasuke stated bluntly, interrupting him. Kirito couldn't believe it. To think that he _just_ missed him at the fields.

"By a pkgroup named Laughing Coffin," Sasuke continued.

"What! A pk guild!?" _So it is true. _Feeling that he was going to get bombarded with questions, he continued.

"Yes, the dragon...that's the last thing I remember before waking back up in some sort of body table. I was strapped down by these chains all while this burning and stinging sensation pulsated from my neck," he said this while pulling down his shirt, revealing the three tomoe mark on his neck. Kirito stepped closer to him, almost wanting to touch it but kept his hand down.

Sasuke bit his lip and finished. "The pain...was nearly unbearable." Kirito raised his eyebrows.

"Pain?" Kirito questioned. "Hold on, you can't feel pain, then that must mean-"

"Yes," Sasuke cutter off once again, "one of them had a pain absorber which can only be accessed through the video games admin function." Coincidentally,Sasuke flinched from the sudden jolt of pain on his shoulder.

"Tch." the boy toothy grunted. "As to how they've obtained such a thing, I have no clue. Another thing, there were eight players, all wearing a hooded cloak or a mask. To my guess, that's how they rank their members in their guild."

"How did you escape then?"

The two exit the Labyrinth and was greeted by the clear crisp night sky. The stars in this game looked so beautiful.

"One of the players or rather what seemed to be the leader of the guild, came up to me in the middle of the night where no one was around. The man _claimed_ to have known my brother, but I still question as to how he knows," Sasuke says while putting his hands in his pockets.

_I wonder._

"The reason why I had the mask is because I knew they were after me still. I wanted to remain discreet, but that kind of changed in floor 25." Sasuke sighed heavily, thinking how troublesome this all is. Kirito's features rearranged themselves into a questionable look, bringing his hand to his chin.

"You know, you didn't have to come to this," the black swordsman said, changing the subject. Sasuke gave Kirito a "Hn" before walking out of Floor 26's boss room.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Albania Town. Floor 26<strong>

**9:23 p.m **

"You hungry?" Kirito asked while looking at a couple of paper menus on a billboard. In the middle of the stretch way was a circular open area which stood out as a gathering point for local guild meetings. In the middle of the circle was giant board that was decorated with quests, varying in difficulty, and food places such as cafés, bars, and diners.

"Sure," the Uchiha replied, not making eye contact with him. The two exited and made their way to a nearby café. As they entered, the place was nearly packed. Obsidian eyes searched for an empty seat for two but couldn't find any.

"Over here," Kirito said, waving his hand. Sasuke saw thin and made his way over to the tables.

"Welco- oh...it's you."

A tick mark appeared on Sasuke's forehead, knowing who it was from how she sounded. _Annoying. _

"And what would you like?" She politely asked Kirito.

"I'll have a burger with a side of fries."

"And let me guess, a bowl of cherry tomatoes?" She said all snotty like.

Sasuke released a groan of annoyance as the voice of Sakura met his ears and replied with a "Hn". Hearing this, a short stream of steam came out of her nose as she took out her black pad, and flipped it open to a blank page.

_One burger with fries and a bowl of stupid tomatoes for the idiot._ She inwardly yelled as she vigorously wrote the order down and stomped off. Kirito let off a light chuckle.

"What's her deal?" Kirito asked, sipping a bit of his drink.

"I don't know," Replied Sasuke, doing the same.

**Time skip: 5 mins later**

Kirito let a sigh out as he comfortably position himself in the chair; his belly slightly protruding outwards with his hand rubbing it in an up and down motion. Sasuke, finishing that last cherry in his bowl, let out a faint sigh of satisfaction while swiping his hand down to pay for the meal.

"**Thank you for your purchase!" **Said a feminine robotic voice. Kirito hopped up from his chair and waved at Sakura with Sasuke following behind. The girl pouted due to the fact that she never finished answering his question from earlier, but why would she care so much?

"Oh damn, I completely forgot!" Kirito, gasped grabbing his head with both of his hands. Sasuke looked over at him with a raised brow. "We were supposed to meet Asuna for dinner an hour ago!" Sweat droplets started to leak from his face. Sasuke squinted his eyes and smirked.

_Hmm.._

"Are you two-"

Kirito's head turned around, almost giving him whiplash "No! We're not dating, what makes you say that? I mean, it's not like we kissed or anything." Realising what he'd spat out, his body froze in place.

"Since when did I mention anything about you two _kissing_?" Sasuke sweatdropped. Kirito slumped in defeated pose, knowing he can't talk his way out of that one. "Let's just go, I'm tired anyways," the Rajin finished.

"R-right" Kirito smiled sheepishly and made their way to Asuna's place on floor 25.

**Location: Asuna's House**

Yuta was laid on the ground with her legs playfully swinging back and forth. Lisbeth and Asuna could be found reading a book of some sort, gaining more knowledge on the skills of the game. Lisbeth's ear twitched to the sound of Yuta sighing of boredom, breaking the silence of the living room. She got up and yawned cutely before heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

..*gulp*.. "When are brother and Kirito returning?" Asuna stretched and placed a bookmark inside her book.

"Well, I messaged Kirito, so he should be here any minute."

**(Add song: Naruto OST - Orochimaru's theme)**

*KNOCK KNOCK*

The harsh sound reverberated through the still building. The girl's heart skipped a beat to the way the door was knocked on. Lisbeth got up cautiously and started making her way towards the door but was stopped by Asuna's hand. Her facial expression alone told her to go no further.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

The sounds of each knock grew louder causing Yuta to shake in fear. "W-who is t-that." She quietly muttered. Asuna made a hand gesture Telling Lisbeth and Yuta to stay. She slowly crept her way to the door and put her eye to the peephole in the door only to see nothing.

A masked player flashed himself in front of the peep hole, making Asuna jump back. A sadistic laugh was made as the door was split in half from the force of the masked players kick. Asuna hit the ground but recovered shortly as she equips her **Rapier**. Lisbeth stood in shock alongside with Yuta whose eyes began to water.

The figure picked up one of the halves of the door and chunked it at Asuna. She stood back and sliced clean through. In a split second, the player appeared in front of her with a fist reeled back. With no time to react, he landed an overwhelming blow to her stomach making her eyes slightly protrude out of their sockets. The player smiled darkly, even though it is hidden behind his mask, then slowly turns to the two shivering girls.

"SOMEONE-"

He teleported in front of them and silenced their screams from knocking them both unconscious. He paused, looking at the house, seeing that it was still clean in a way and made a note of that for later.

A couple of large cloth like bag formed out in front of him and proceeded to put the girl's in them. After that was done, he grabs all three of the bags with one hand and makes his way out of the house. The man stopped once again, holding his hand out in front of the living room/kitchen area.

"**Scatter**" He muttered when he formed a huge ball of spinning blue wind from his hand, tearing up everything in sight. He smiled as he grabbed a communication cristal out of his pocket.

"I have the girls."

"Good work, Uzumaki. We'll be expecting him soon." The boy grinned toothy to this behind his mask and vanished before anyone would see the actions that took place.

**Later**

Kirito and Sasuke saw it but didn't want to believe it.

"W-ho...why?" Kirito cursed under his breath as he examined the wreckage. The couch was flipped over on its side, broken windows were matched with the torn drapes, walls had gaping holes, and the doorway was blown apart. Sasuke clenched his fist. The pace of his breathing escalated in thought of the others, but he knew he had to stay calm. At that moment, something caught his eye. On the floor was a flat black square.

"Kirito," he called out holding a card. On it was two eyes and a smile with a skeleton arm on the left side of it. He gritted his teeth, knowing exactly what this was from.

"This is from Laughing Coffin," he grunted. Kirito took the card and examined it and frowned. " Before I escaped, I saw the leader's arm which had this particular symbol on it."

"Sasuke, this should be pretty obvious on what they're trying to do."

"Bait," the Uchiha replied in simpler terms. Sasuke started to make his way through the door but paused and turned his head slightly.

"I'm going to put an end to this." His tone changed, almost darkly. Kirito frowned slightly at this.

"Let's go!"

**End Chapter**

**A/N Oooooo how you like that Uzumaki action ;) AND OH my GOODNESS. It's definitely been **_**too**_** long since I published a new chapter and I can finally say that I'm glad I could pull this out. It'd been forever since even wrote anything as well (about round the time I finished chapter nine. I must warn you I'm a sporadic uploader, so I don't know when I'll update the next chapter. I'm going to start taking my sweet time on these because I want to start making sure everything is right. (Although, I bet I'll miss a couple of things xD sigh I don't really care)**

**Thanks to the people that have stuck with this story so far. It means a lot to me! I know I'm not the **_**best**_** writer, but I try to improve with each chapter.**

**I tried to put humor in it but meh. And I don't know why I have trouble with dialogue or making mini plots to go along with the story, BUT I will try not to be repetitive in the story. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And stay tuned for the next one. (Which will be my longest chapter made!)**

**Reviews and constructive criticism much appreciated and will help me with this story. Feel free to PM ME about ideas or what you would like to see more in the story! **

**AniArchive out~**


	10. Chapter 10 New Member

**Chapter 10: New member**

"Sasuke"-** Speech**

_'Sasuke'-_** Thoughts**

_"Sasuke"_-** Flashbacks**

"Chidori"- Sword skill/Location/player abilities

**A/N: Heeeyyooooo. What's up everyone? I'm glad I could bring this next chapter out. To be honest, I kinda couldn't wait to start this ;))**

**Now for reviews:**

**Guest 1.) Yes Sasuke's cursor would've turned orange but only for a short amount of time and I felt like there really wouldn't be a reason to put it in there unless it had something to do with how future situations would turn out for him.**

**Guest 2.) Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :)**

**So I went to the bookstore and bought the first and second book of the 5 Wave series and I must say, it is a really good read! **

**Reviews are welcomed :)**

**And I hope you all enjoy this read :)**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_"Sasuke, this should be pretty obvious on what they're trying to do."_

"Bait," the Uchiha replied in simpler terms. Sasuke started to make his way through the door but paused and turned his head slightly.

"I'm going to put an end to this." His tone changed, almost darkly. Kirito frowned slightly at this.

"Let's go!"

**Location: Unknown Forest**

The sound of bark tearing and branches squeaking, echoed throughout the forested area. Blurs of the two players moved swiftly throughout the vegetated region, crushing the branches from the sheer force of their steps. Sasuke, and Kirito moved as fast as they could to get to their friends, and hopefully, put a stop to Laughing Coffin.

"**ROOAAA-"**

"**Chidori" **Sasuke muttered before a ball of electricity struck the level 28 wolf monster as if it were nothing but a joke. The two disappeared before it could even disperse polygons. From above the forest, the trees looked like they were swaying in a constant moving narrow line.

"Fifteen minutes until we arrive, Kirito," Sasuke calmly informed as he rapidly jumped on the tree branches with Kirito doing the same. Kirito nodded his head. At that moment, he felt something in his body, his stomach felt as if it were being twisted into a knot, setting an uneasy feeling in him about Sasuke. The beater couldn't put his tongue on it but he just knew.

* * *

><p>"Take this!" Klein shouted before he smoothly sliced through a giant wolf. He looked over and saw his other members of his guild take out the other wolves and smiled at their accomplishments.<p>

"Alright! Another job well done fellas. Say, I'm pretty hungry so let's all get-" He was interrupted by the sight of the trees unusually swaying. He smirked as his other guild members readied for another battle.

"Looks like It's not over yet guys," Klein said as he slowly prepared himself after he unsheathed his sword.

"Alright, come ou- Whoa!"

Klein flinched when he saw two players zip past the group, leaving some leaves falling to the group below who had their mouths open.

"Yo Klein, what the heck was that!?" One of his members, Dynamm, asked. Still not making eye contact, Klein began to scratch his little beard.

"I-I don't know man." Knowing he wouldn't be able catch up to their speeds, he decided to stay back.

"Well...about that lunch!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, I think that was Klein," Kirito informed. "Maybe we could get him to help us." Sasuke only replied with silence making Kirito frown once more.<p>

"I don't have time for him, and besides," he gave Kirito a glance, "he's not strong enough for the likes of these people, He'd only get in the way, and he only ones who even have a chance of getting the girls back, is us two." Kirito then blinked at Sasuke who randomly flinched to nothing, he then saw a hand reaching for his shoulder and widened his eyes.

Sasuke's neck suddenly began to spontaneously pulsate with pain causing him to lose his footing on an upcoming branch. His body flipped as he crashed through a couple of branches before he crashed to the grass floor.

"Sasuke!" Kirito shouted. Kirito stopped himself by grabbing a branch and swung around to the ground. After Kirito landed besides Sasuke, nearly crushing the ground beneath him, he kneeled down to Sasuke who was squirming on the dirt floor. Grunts became louder and turned into yells which finally climaxed into screams of pain. Kirito felt completely helpless seeing that the slightest touch would hurt the boy.

When the screams died down, till it was a constant huff and puff, Sasuke stumbled for a bit before he forced his aching body up from the ground. The Uchiha raised his head up and made eye contact with Kirito.

"Who's there!?" Sasuke shouted after he swiveled his head behind him which was were a large tree stood. Kirito widened his eyes at how Sasuke was able to sense anything.

Sasuke had no reply as an answer and frowned. "This will be the last time I ask, I know you're there, show yourself." His tone now getting more serious. Both of them squinted their eyes at the site of a player cautiously coming from behind the tree. The player wore a white hood with a purple long sleeve jacket under it and a purple and white skirt. The darkness of the night shadowed her face behind the hood with her long brown hair pouring out from it.

A chuckle was made before she spoke.

"How could you not remember me, Sasuke?" She raised her hands up to her head and pulled off her hood revealing more of her long dark brown hair and her navy blue eyes. She also appeared to be taller than Sasuke and Kirito and older because of her maturity in her facial features. Kirito had a raised eyebrow while Sasuke is left a little surprised. He recognized the face of the girl when he stumbled in a clothing store on floor 18.

"It's you," Sasuke paused and squinted his eyes at her character's name ",Sort-iliena," he sounded out.

"Correct, Sortiliena." She smiled.

"How did you find us?" Kirito asked.

"Well, I just happened to be near this area and I heard someone screaming in pain, so I thought I'd check it out."

"That's taken care of already. Anyways, we have something to get to," Sasuke said as he went in his inventory to change get his clothes. He now wore his usual style which was a grey head wrap, black cloak with some light upper body armour on the inside of it, and pants which were tucked in his boots.

"Sorry, Sortiliena, but we're fine. Thanks for your concern," Kirito chimed in. Sasuke hopped up towards a tree branch above and waited for Kirito to do the same.

"Wait!" The girl blurted out. She quickly put her hands over her mouth as if it were a total accident. The two boys paused and waited for what Sortiliena had to say. When she saw this, she slowly removed her hands from her mouth and spoke.

"Well, um, well...I was wondering if I can accompany you," she asked, finishing her sentence boldly.

"Like I told Kirito, I-"

"Sasuke hold on," Krito interrupted before he jumped up the the branch were Sasuke stood and got close to him. Sortiliena stood there and watched as Krito was Whispering something to Sasuke.

"I say we take her, we need all the help we can get." Sasuke looked at her before he spoke.

"Kirito, I'm not responsible for what happens to her and I don't know how strong she is." Sasuke paused before he looked at her. "But, I will get her to do something for me."

"Ok."

Sasuke hopped down from and landed to where Sortiliena was. "I will let you join, but _first_, demonstrate your skill. I don't want see you to die on me." When Sasuke finished, he backed away and allowed her to show him what she's got. Sortiliena closed her eyes and turned around before pulling out her sword. She held her sword out to the side with two hands like she was about to swing at something, and it started to glow a bright white. She forced her eyes opened as the winds swirled around her sword.

"**Slicing wave!" **Sortiliena swung her sword and released a linear shockwave in front of her. The wave caused many trees within the vicinity to fall to the ground as well releasing blades of wind which seemed to cut cleanly through everything it came into contact with.

* * *

><p>"How long until we reach them?" Sortiliena asked the Uchiha.<p>

Sasuke, without making contact, said, "We're almost there, about five minutes." The group arrived to the open field where Sasuke battles the black dragon. They even ran past a large circle of grass that was scorched. Sasuke saw it but didn't think anything of it. When Sasuke realized they were getting closer, his face scrunched in anger and ran faster. Kirito did the same with Sortiliena close behind.

'_Wow, they're so.."fast",' _she thought. She may have not been as fast as the two but she was a little close behind them. Probably even as fast as Asuna.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Laughing Coffin's Cave<strong>

PoH was seated behind his large desk in his dim lighted room, giving his attention to the swinging pendulum of a grandfather clock about ten feet away. His eyes focused attentively on the rod allowing them to match the movement of its never ending swaying. Silence was only but a moment as it was constantly interrupted by the sounds of the second hand ticking.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

His hands were folded together and was brought up to his mouth, his breathing, which was once calm and controlled, started to quicken up a fraction; now matching the pace of the swinging pendulum. Without notice his body became in sync with it. Breathing, eye movement, blinking, all was pure concentration of some sort. A sudden knock was heard from the door about five feet to his right. Still not breaking eye contact with the clock, he cleared his throat before talking.

**(Add music: Fate Stay Night OST- Dark Glow)**

"Come in," he said. His voice was deep and gravelly, almost monstrous, very intimidating indeed. The doorknob twisted and the door slowly crept open. He finally broke his focus from the clock and blinked a couple of times before he centered his attention to the masked man. The tall figure came to a steady halt in front of PoH's desk and waited to be seated. PoH stuck his hand out and gestured him to sit.

"Nice to see you, Tera."

"Likewise. Everything is going to according to plan. He won't know what'll hit him." He smiled widely behind the mask that he was wearing. PoH let out a puff of air when he smirked.

"You _do _remember our little...plan...correct?"

"Why, of course. Also, about that boy, Sasuke."

"Oh? Please, go on." PoH urged as if he were eager for him to ask that question.

"I have known that you had once been looking for Sasuke with the hope of being able to capture him. But that is also not what I want to tell you, I know that eventually, Sasuke and Kirito will approach our location to try to get their little friends back. What I want...is for you to leave him to _me_. He had gotten lucky when we once trapped him in the alleyway and police arrived. Thankfully you and I escaped without notice." Tera paused to make sure PoH was getting all of this.

"I'm going to finish what we started. As for the other kid, he is of little concern to me, only a mild annoyance, but the Uchiha...is mine alone!"

A short laugh came from PoH when he noted on how Terra was expressive with his claim to the Rijin.

"Very well, and were the others notified about this?"

"Yes, all except that _fool_ Orochimaru," Tera said. PoH scoffed at this. He recalled the day that he threatened him.

(_**Flashback**_)

"_Did you have to kill him? I mean he was apart of our guild?" PoH asked. Orochimaru purposely ignored his questions and proceeded to walk to Sasuke._

"You know, PoH, the only reason why you are still alive, is because you gave me the title for leader of the Laughing Coffin. I wouldn't push it if I were you."

_(__**Flashback End)**_

'_Tch, the ONLY reason why I let you have the position is because YOU knew Sasuke's whereabouts.' _He mentally Snarled. The hooded man rose from from his chair and headed to a large window, gazing at the sea of storm clouds that lay in the expanse of grey. However, the calming sight did nothing to ease the storm of thoughts that raged in his mind.

He was on the verge of killing Orochimaru that day then and there but he bit his tongue and went with it. He knew that Orochimaru was the _only_ way to get to Sasuke so he had no choice. PoH came to a closing as he headed back to the chair behind his desk.

"It's almost time, get ready and prepare the rest," PoH ordered as he gathered some paralysis potions as well as poison potions. One method of their signature methods is inflicting paralysis on a player and then killing them slowly and painfully. Nearly all of the members had a general idea of potion mixing which was taught by the former ex leader, PoH. Terra nodded his head and exited himself from the room.

'_The throne will be mine for the taking'_

* * *

><p>"It's just...up ahead!" Sasuke huffed when he shouted. Seeing that his stamina was short, he pulled out a stamina potion and drank it. Then he pulled out two more and tossed them both behind him to Krito and Sortiliena.<p>

"Is that it up there?" Sortiliena asked as she pointed upwards on a mountain. On it was a large castle-like building.

"Yeah, that's it," Krito confirmed. "Sasuke, how do you want to approach this?"

* * *

><p>The Laughing Coffin guild discussed with one another as they expectantly waited for the Uchiha to arrive on the main floor. They were all dressed in either a horned mask or in a black, ragged, hooded cloak with their faces hidden behind them. All ten members looked very intimidating just from the sheer amount of evil leaking off from their presence. PoH, with a longer hooded cloak, stood off to the side and was leaning on his long double edged sword like it was a cane.<p>

Over in the middle was Terra, who was besides Orochimaru, had his long sword rested on his shoulder as he loosely gripped it. Rain was heard from the inside of the building making it sound like muffled white noise. The group's conversation amongst themselves were then drowned out by the sound of a rather loud boom. The guild became silent as the it echoed through the air.

The door to the guild was suddenly shattered leaving a giant gaping hole in the entrance. As the dust and wood cleared, PoH stood up straight and focused his vision at the hole. However, he was surprised when a lone boy emerged and walked up to the area where the destroyed door of the guild had once stood. His head was covered by a grey headwrap and a black cloak that billowed in the wind. His head was bent low with a shadow that fell across his face due to his bangs. The black haired boy stopped at the edge of where the door had once been with his head held low.

"Tch, the Laughing Coffin eh? You people are a joke." The boy said in monotone.

"You better be careful kid. Those words will come back at ya and bite you on the ass." Terra called out after he gripped his long sword.

"Where are the players Asuna, Lisbeth, Yuta." The boy slowly raised his head, revealing his red eyes. Some of the players widened their eyes at the sight of this. The tone of his voice was calm, but the amount of bloodlust the player had from his eyes threw them off guard.

'_Hmm, so he traveled alone?' _PoH thought. Meanwhile, Terra mockingly chuckled at Uchiha as of this were his form of intimidation to him.

"Uzumaki, come and bring the girls out," Orochimaru ordered. A masked figure with blonde spikes came out from one of the bunches of the other members with three bags in his hands. He pulled out his dagger and sliced the bags open revealing the three unconscious girls. Their arms and legs were secured by some rope and their mouths were fitted with tape. The player silently made his way back were the other players were.

Sasuke took a step forward but came to a halt, when he heard Terra talk.

*Tsk tsk tsk* "You fool, I'm not going to _give _them to you. I'll tell you what, I'll let let them go with a price…"

"And that would be?" Sasuke asked but scowled to the sound of maniacal laughter coming from the tall player which echoed throughout the entire building.

"YOUR LIFE!"

**(Add Song: Naruto OST- Need to be Strong)**

Terra rushed at Sasuke at immerse speeds with his sword reeled back ready. However, Sasuke simply leaned back, easily evading the shining sword. Terra followed the momentum of his swing and spun around with his leg stuck out. Sasuke raised his hands and blocked this incoming kick before grabbing his leg. Before Sasuke could do anything, Terra separated himself with the boy. Sasuke slid back and quickly unsheathed his Kusanagi and raced towards Terra. Both of them collided with each other with their swords which were releasing sparks around them. Fueled by rage, Sasuke yelled and paired Terra's sword, sending it flying away.

"It's over." Sasuke snarled. Terra smirked behind his mask before evading Sasuke's sword. He smoothly took out a needle as he spun around and stabbed it in Sasuke's arm. Sasuke's eyes widened as Terra steadily backed away to watch his work unfold before him. The Raijin's punctured arm started to tremble before it mindlessly fell to its side. Terra laughed before he shoved his foot in Sasuke's stomach making him cough out saliva as he was sent flipping back to the gaping hole in the wall. The red guild's members start to chuckle to themselves seeing how easy Terra took him out.

Sasuke crawled out of the crater and fell to the ground. With the loss of some of his health, Sasuke pulled out an HP potion and drank it, restoring his health to full again.

'_Yes, that's it Sasuke. Let your anger and lust for revenge give you power...the power I granted YOU.'_

After his wheezing subsided, Sasuke stood himself up and examined his limp arm._'So this is what happens when paralysis is injected in you. Luckily it was just my right arm that was effected or else I probably would be dead by now,' _Sasuke thought while he looked at his hand. Just then, his eyes widened.

"Youlooking for _this_?" Terra asked before he grabbed his Kusanagi. The tall player presented it before the Uchiha and teasingly waved it in front of him.

"WHAT ARE YOU _WAITING_ FOR?" Tera snarled out before he threw Sasuke's sword away and signaled two players to go after him. Two of the players sped away from the group and jumped in the air with their foot held out. As they approached Sasuke, they kicked upwards to launch their foot against Sasuke's jaw, but the Uchiha ducked and grabbed one of their legs and swung him into the other airborne player. Terra then signaled three more players to have at it with Sasuke.

"Now!" Sasuke shouted. Falling from the shadows of the ceiling was Kirito and Sortiliena. Two of the laugh Coffin members felt a tremendous force against their back from the kicks of Sasuke's group. A small crater was formed from after the bodies landed, leaving their health in the red. Sasuke flashed in front of the remaining player and slammed his fist in his face before breaking his mask. The player flew back towards before he was caught by Tera.

"Tch, YOU'RE SO USELESS!" He snarled before holding his glowing hand out. Everyone's eyes, except for Orochimaru and PoH, were widened at the site of Terra who killed off one of his teammates.

"Uzumaki, Take care of these two I'll handle the Uchiha," Terra barked out. One of the guild's strongest members quickly made his way towards where Terra was and in a flicker in movement, they were gone from view.

Sasuke was stunned, even with the Sharingan, he was hardly able to keep up with their speeds. Sasuke saw Terra coming and held his only good arm up to block his punch. However, even with the block made, it still blew Sasuke back, sending him tumbling across the ground before he quickly recovered himself.

Meanwhile, Kirito and Asuna was struggling against the lone blonde. Both of their attacks were easily blocked by the masked player as if he was playing a child's game with them. Sortiliena stepped back as Kirito ducked down to perform a sweeping kick. The boy saw through this and jumped in the air. Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw Sortiliena who had her glowing sword up, ready to strike. The blonde was upside down as he twisted around and skillfully evaded her swing. Sortiliena prepared another attack as her sword glowed now a bright white.

"**Slicing Wave!"** She Shouted as she swung her sword and released a wave of wind. The figure smirked as he cut through it with his sword and sped forth, crashing an elbow into her stomach. She coughed up blood from the force before the masked blonde twisted in midair and struck Sortiliena in the chest with another elbow strike. Suffering thirty-five percent health loss, She crashed into a nearby wall before her body slammed on the ground. Dust and rocks fell from the ceiling, seeing that two holes were made from when the boy split her wave in half.

"Sortiliena!" Kirito shouted.

"Stay away from her!" Kirito unexpectedly flashed beside the boy and forced his foot on the side of the blonde's face. Uzumaki was sent flipping in the air but quickly recovered by skidding on the ground.

As he recollected himself, he raised his head up revealing a cracked mask. Pieces were automatically chipping with each given second before the whole thing eventually broke apart. Kirito squinted his eyes at the boy to see his facial features. His blonde hair was mid length with a set of bangs hanging from one side of his forehead. His deep, cold, blue eyes matched his expressionless face as he gazed at Kirito. Finally, on either side of his cheeks were marked with whiskers.

"You'll pay for tha-"

"**CHIDORI" **"Sasuke snarled out. Kirito and the Uzumaki boy turned to see electricity coming from the left hand of Sasuke. His clothes were torn and his arm was still limp. Terra- whose clothes were also torn- stood there with a half broken mask and was seemingly out of breath.

'_Oh no, Sasuke is down fifty percent of his health but that other guy isn't that far from him.' _

**(Add Song: Beyond Two Souls- The Party Revenge)**

"You...you should be dead..." Terra muttered before he snapped his head up, "YOU SHOULD ALL BE DEAD BY NOW!" Terra screamed out before he finished with a pant. He couldn't understand how the Uchiha was almost a match with him...and he was using one _arm_. This drove him insane.

While the tall man had his breakdown, Sasuke used this advantage to charge at him with his Chidori. However, Terra vanished just when Sasuke was about to impale him. Sasuke looked around only to see what made his heart skipped a beat.

"No!" Sasuke shouted out. Terra stood behind one of the girls, Lisbeth, and held a knife to her esophagus. As he began to put pressure on her neck, a small red line appeared indicating a small cut. Sasuke grunted before he took a step but stopped when he heard his name faintly being called.

"S-Sasuke." The Uchiha turned around to see Kirito who was the on the ground like a thrown rag doll. Several needles were sticking out of him, one on each limb. He turned his head to the the blonde who just finished sticking paralysis needles in the unconscious Sortiliena. When he was finished, he had also pulled a knife and held it towards Sortiliena's throat.

"Well, well, Sasuke," a voice called out. "Now that your little _friends _are down, how will you save them?" He rhetorically asks.

To his left, was Sortiliena, and to his right was Lisbeth, no matter what he did, one of them would be killed. His breathing escalated, his eyes were constantly shifting back and forth before lowering his head.

'_I-I...I don't know...what to do.' _Sasuke thought. He went through numerous possibilities in his head but they all ended up in one of the two dying. He then felt movement in his right arm. Although not permanent, the paralysis potion _did_ last

for 20 mins.

Meanwhile, Asuna's eyes tiredly opened themselves before seeing her HUD. _'where am I?' _She blinked a couple of times before seeing that she was tied up. Asuna gasped, catching Terra's attention.

"Oh good, you've awakened just in time to see your friend die," said Terra.

"L-Lisbeth!" She shouted before for squirming her body. Tears start to fall from her face which kissed the ground below. She looked around and saw Kirito who was on the ground, still conscious but immobile. She also spotted a blonde who was standing next to an unconscious girl with a knife to her neck. Finally, she focused her sight on Sasuke who was standing there with his face shadowed.

"S-Sasuke?, w-what are you doing!?" She managed to shout out. "Why are you standing there?" Her eyebrows raised in concern at him. _'He's...crying?'_

"Sasuke." A voice called out. Sasuke held his head up at the direction it was called from.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you more about your brother…" Orochimaru pulled something from his pocket. It was a dagger which was oozing paralysis liquid from it. He snapped his head at the blonde boy and threw the dagger at him.

The blonde saw this but it was too late. When he went up to block it, he missed and it impaled his neck as a result. He grunted as his body fell limp on the cold hard floor. Rain water started to drip onto his head from the hole in the ceiling caused by Sortiliena's sword skill.

Orochimaru suddenly felt a presence appear next to him and everything felt like it was in slow motion.

"Die."

PoH had his sword glowing red before he sliced the man clean in half. Orochimaru's upper and lower body tumbled on the ground before bursting into blue polygons.

"That incompetent fool," Terra spat out. "All according to plan. Nice to have you back, PoH."

"Likewise," he responded before walking away. "Listen, I'm going to my office, do as you please to them," he said as he did a gesture with his hand.

"The only person left who personally knew about my brother...**gone**." Sasuke's tone of voice changed drastically.

PoH exponentially widened his eyes seeing what appeared on Sasuke's face. Red glowing markings stretched over from his neck, all the way to the other side of his body. When this was done, the red markings faded into black markings. The other Laughing Coffin members stood in shock with their mouths open. Fear had creeped upon their hearts, making them unable to move. A dark, evil, purple aura swiveled around his body, tearing up the ground around him.

Three tomoe spun around in his eye when he widened them. Sasuke took a few steps before opening his mouth again.

"I'll make you pay." And in an instant, he was gone from view and reappeared behind Terra. Before he could react, Sasuke simply raised his fist up and back fisted Terra on the head, sending him flipping in the air before crashing to the ground.

"Sasuke? W-what _are _you." Asuna quietly said to herself. Sasuke's eyes were angrily widened as he stared his prey down like his full intention was to bore a hole in his soul. Terra emerged through the smoke and yelled at the top of his lungs before he raced towards sasuke.

Terra took out out his sword with the intention to chop Sasuke's head off but missed after he ducked. Terra landed in front of Sasuke and prepared his sword skill.

"**INFINITE SLASH!" **At great speeds he rapidly swung his sword at Sasuke. Each strike was releasing a shock wave which raced towards the other Laughing Coffin members and crashed into nearby walls, killing the players in the process. Sasuke merely dodged his series of combos with tremendous ease making Terra huff in rage even more.

"Let. Me. Hit. YOU!" He slowed down as his swings matched his words. The Rijin then jumped back to gain a bit of distance. Sasuke made sure to line up with Terra before he charged up electricity in his hands, changing the color from blue to black.

"**CHIDORI..."** Sasuke zipped across the room and met face to face with Terra, **"SPEAR!" **Terra tried a final attempt to block Sasuke's lightning shaped blade with his sword but was cut through like butter and entered through the side of his body. With one fell swoop, Sasuke cleanly cut Terra's body in half and exploded into polygons which blissfully flowed past Sasuke. The whole guild were shocked, seeing Terra killed right in front of their faces.

"Hahahaha...HAHAHA." Sasuke began to maniacally laugh at the rest of the shaken players. Before Sasuke could do anything else, they all made a break for it to the hole where Sasuke first entered, leaving the cave silent and empty. He turned towards Kirito and saw that the paralysis was just wearing off of him. He then looked over to Asuna who was tending care to Lisbeth and Yuta. Kirito got up and ran up to Sortiliena and broke a healing potion and and restored her health back to one hundred percent.

Now, all that was left was...the blonde. Sasuke steadily made his way for to the immobile player who was staring through one of the large holes above him. His hair laid back from the rain dripping in and his face was relaxed, almost like he was deep in thought. The dagger that Orochimaru threw was still stabbed in his neck and his health-which was about eighteen percent-was decreasing at a snail's pace in addition to the paralysis. A shadow suddenly crept on his face before shifting eyes to the player above him.

Sasuke took a closer look at the player's name before reading it in his head. _'Naruto.' _He eyed the dagger for a bit before bending down and removing it from his neck knowing that the paralysis effects would take time to subside.

"I have a couple of questions that I want to ask to. You can either choose not to answer or not. However, one of your choices will affect your chance of living." Sasuke paused to let Naruto think about his choice. He slightly moved his head upward to the hole where the rain was still falling through.

"First, why do you people kill other players for your enjoyment? Do you not know that this is also the equivalent to a death outside of the game?"

"I guess i have no choice, huh," he said before sighing. "Our _real _leader, PoH, you know, the guy who sliced Orochimaru in two. Anyways, PoH started spreading the belief that it was all right to kill other players. He told them that if the system didn't prevent this, then it was okay."

"And you believed him? Just like that?" Sasuke's tone grew louder.

_I _on the other hand, never killed anyone, because I knew the truth. Most Player Killers in Laughing Coffin failed to understand that PKing is equal to actual murder in the real world. However, PoH knew damn straight that his wasn't true in the first place."

"How did you find out?"

"Before I went out to go on a quest, I overheard PoH talking to Terra about this whole messed up thing. As time passed he brought in the player Orochimaru who said he knew about you and your whereabouts and so, we used him to get to you. However, he wouldn't agree to it it unless PoH stepped down from his leadership. It was an unusual request, but he went with it. Naruto paused for a moment before he grunted.

"I only joined because PoH had rescued me from an enemy on the lower floors, but it was only because I didn't have any other choice. Live...or_ die._" Naruto finished. Sasuke gazed upon the boy with his cold eyes, the person who harmed his friends. Sasuke raised his right hand up and did a motion gesture to open up his inventory. He went to his potions and pulled out a full heal crystal.

"Heal," he commanded and healed Naruto's health up to one hundred percent. Naruto snapped his head towards Sasuke in confusion as well as Krito and Asuna. With a twitch in his arm, Naruto had felt movement and eventually stood up.

"What's this about? Naruto asks. Sasuke smirks as he turns away to put Yuta on his back.

"Hmph, you're joining us, we need someone like you on our team." Naruto was speechless for a second, he would've expected for them to just leave him to die.

"Sasuke." Kirito called out as his voice echoed around the destroyed building. "Are you sure about this? I mean, he _did _try to kill Sortiliena."

"I guess you have a point, but she's the one who wanted to come knowing what she was going to get herself into." Sasuke faced Naruto and gazed in his cerulean eyes, he knew he was different.

Seeing that Naruto was still in his indecisively state, Sasuke proceeded to head out of the cave.

"I'll do it," Naruto said. Sasuke gave him a smirk in return and told him to help out with Lisbeth. After Naruto picked her up and set her on his back, the group made their way back to Sasuke's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Five months later<strong>

June, 25th 2023. Location: **Forest of Wandering** on floor 35

"S-Someone...help...me!" A girl panted as she shouted throughout the forested region. Roars of a wild ferocious animal were loud indicating that it was gaining on her. She cut corners around bushes, slithered past near by trees, and swiftly ducked under low branches. As her heart beats fast she focused on her HUD and noticed that her stamina bar was rapidly draining. '_That's just great!' _She mentally shouted before she slid to a halt when she saw another monster running her direction.

The beast was a huge ape with red eyes with vertical slits for pupils. It's body was very tone showing off its muscles while its sharp teeth flashed into view. It roared before pouncing at the girl. Without hesitation, she pulled out her sword and began to vertically slice at the bear. However, the ape grabbed it with its sharp teeth and crushed the blade of the sword before it burst into blue polygons. The girl yelped and ran off in another direction.

'_Oh man, I'm so dead!'_

Multiple sounds of the large apes were made audible behind her as she ran through a patch of bush but skidded to another stop when a single large ape came into view. She grunted before she pulled out a dagger and threw it at it but got knocked by its partner. She widened her eyes to this. Her stamina was already low from the almost twenty five minute run and she had no weapons or any type of potion at her disposal. As the four **Drunken Apes** surround her, she lowered her shoulders and breathed out a sigh.

'_I...I guess this is it huh. Never would've thought that I'd get killed by a pack of animals,' _she thought before she closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

A second later, her eyes shot open to the sight of an enemy that was crushed under another player's feet. The ape that was previously were the player was disappeared into blue shards with the sound of breaking glass to accompany its death along with a small crater from his feet up, the girl examined the blonde player before her. The girl's mouth was open as her eyes were set on her savior.

"Well? You guys wanna play?" The blond playfully teased, his eyes full of confidence and also determination as his lips moved up in a half-smirk.

The first ape jumped at him but missed as he merely stepped out of the way before it threw its fist on the ground. The ape forced his fist out of the ground before attempting to hit the boy once more but instead caught a foot to the side of the face and was sent tumbling on the grass floor. The blonde let out an uncontrolled chuckle before speaking.

"You overgrown apes. C'mon, is that the best you can do?" Naruto did hand gesture signaling for the other apes to come get some. The Drunken Apes pounded their chest in all out rage before charging at the boy.

He shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk." The blonde raised his right hand before it glowed white.

"**Scatter!" **A ball of blue wind had formed in his hand before shooting it towards the giant running apes and bursted into polygons after they were sent flying. Mangled Trees, and a long dirt path was a result of the destruction the the blonde had produced. A cheeky smile creeped its way on his face before scratching the back of his head and said, "M-Maybe I've might have overdone it, hehe."

After the smoke and dust was cleared she finally got a good look at him. He had spiky blonde hair with a long set of bangs hanging down on one side of his face to his forehead and a set of three whisker lines on both sides of his face. He wore a black shirt with an unbuttoned long coat with a high collar over it. He had black pants on which were tucked in his boots. His hair glistened in the pure-

"Uh, hello? Is anybody in there?" Naruto asked while he snapped his fingers in front of the hypnotized girl. She shook her head before quickly getting up and dusted herself off.

T-Thanks for saving me...eh..uh," She paused and looked at Naruto's name, "N-Naruto?"

"Yup, that's right," he said with a smile. "Say, why are you out here at this time of Night Silica?" He asked as he read her name. She immediately saddened with her shoulders slumped.

"We'll it's just that...my stupid guild leader, Rosalina, was being a jerk about how they were using me, so I got mad and ran off with Pina."

"Who's Pina?" Naruto asks before he starts walking with Silica close behind.

"Pina was my rare tamed beast, Feathered Little Dragon." Naruto widened his eyes.

"Whoa you tamed a rare beast?" That's awesome! But wait a minute, where is he?" Naruto asked before he started to look around.

"He was trying to save my life b-but he was killed by the apes." Silica was almost in tears. She had grown so close to the creature and she hated to see it go.

Maybe if she would've kept her mouth shut, this whole thing would have never happened but she had enough of them teasing her.

"Your leader sounds like a jerk," growled Naruto. "What are you doing with people like them?"

"I don't know, I guess I thought they liked me, but it's really because I was popular." Naruto saw her. She wanted to cry but she didn't want to do it in front of the blonde.

"Hey cheer up, I actually know a way to get him back," he said pridfully after he pointed his thumb to his chest. Silica's eyes lit up as she put her hands together.

"W-What!? Tell me! How?!" With every question asked she moved closer to the boy, her face near his. Naruto was a foot or two taller than her so she stood on her toes to be face to face with him. The sadness seemed to be completely washed away with the hope that Naruto gave her. Naruto unnoticingly blushed to this and corrected his throat.

"E-Erm yes, we can get the flower in the Hill of Memories and that will revive your friend," Naruto confirmed as he pulled out his map and made a navigation to the nearest town.

* * *

><p>Um, Silica? What's with everyone giving us that look," Naruto huffed while his squinted eyes switched back and forth looking at both sides of the street. Most of the players, especially the male players, were frowning at him. Silica, on the other hand, scoffed at this and grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand before she quickened her pace. She spots an opened bar and made her way to it.<p>

"Silica, w-what's this about?" Naruto stuttered after he sat at a table with her.

"All these guys are creeps and they try to hit on me. Plus, they all recognized me as the first player to tame a rare beast."

"What can I get ya?" An NPC asked the two. Silica ordered a sandwich as well as Naruto. After their food had arrived, Naruto noticed that Silica started to slowly nibble her sandwich. He squinted his eyes before looking around him.

All the players eyes were locked on the two, mainly at Silica, but some were also gazing at Naruto with jealousy in their eyes. Naruto huffed and ate his sandwiches as if he was giving the "finger" at them with his body expression.

'_I see what she means now...these guys are weirdos!'_

_*_SLAM!*

Their thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud from a player's hands that were slammed on the table. Without making eye contact, Naruto calmly put his sandwich down before observing the player with his now cold eyes.

The guy was wearing heavy armour which was stained from the chicken wings he had been eating. The sauce of the wings were greasy and the guy seemed drunk. The guy started to lick his fingers teasingly at the blonde while making eye contact with him. But the best bar-room etiquette doesn't let you linger on such a sight, and the guy caught Naruto staring.

"Who are you looking at?" he said.

It was said low and aggressively, but Naruto ignored it and resumed back to his sandwich

"Who you looking at?" The guy said again with his voice slightly raised.

Naruto's experience when he was in Laughing Coffin was, they say it once, maybe nothing's going to happen. But they say it twice, then trouble's on the way. Fundamental problem is, they take a lack of response as evidence that you're worried. That they're winning. But then, they won't let you answer, anyway.

"You looking at me?" the guy said.

"No," Naruto answered. Inside, he questioned this slobs stupidity. It was very clear that he was looking at him.

"Don't you be looking at me, boy. So, how my Silica doing?" The player asked before he made his way to Silica.

The way the player was dressed made him look like he was from a guild or something. He was dressed in white and red armour with a large sword rested in a sheath behind him. His armor was quite heavy looking indicating that he must be a higher up in the guild. Naruto angrily snapped his eyes at the guy who had his hand on Silica's shoulder.

"Don't you look at me," the guy said.

"Hey, don't touch her." Naruto growled. The player released her grip from the girl and made his way over to Naruto and bent to his level. Then the guy jabbed him with his finger.

"I thought I told you to not look at me. Don't you idiots ever listen?" He said, and jabbed again.

"And I thought I told you to leave Silica _alone_," Naruto said, now getting up from his chair. Silica's eyes widened at Naruto's act of bravery. The player was a good four inches taller than him but that didn't seem to bother the blonde.

The guy jabbed again.

"Can you stop?"

"Or what?" he said. "You want to make something out of it?"

Naruto looked at the dents in his long sleeved cloak. Now there were two marks. The guy jabbed again. Three jabs, three marks. Naruto clamped his teeth. Then the guy jabbed again.

"Are you deaf?" Naruto said. "I told you not to do that. I told you twice already and it won't be pretty the third time.

"You want to take this outside?" the guy asked.

Without saying anything, Naruto made his way out of the bar with the player behind him. All the players, including Silica, emptied the bar and followed Naruto and the player. The blue eyed boy had his face shadowed with his bangs along with an unnoticing smirk plastered on his lips.

Two minutes later, they made it to a dueling circle and prepared themselves. Silica and the other players soon gathered around forming a large circle.

"Step down now while you still have your pride," the big guy suggested. Naruto looked up and snickered at him.

***Zod would like to duel you***

**Accept** /Decline

***Pick your duel mode***

*Total Loss Mode*

*Half Loss Mode*

***First Strike Mode***

Naruto picked first strike mode since that was the most common choice. Total loss mode would go until one of them was killed, but it wouldn't affect their cursor. He knew that this was one of the methods that the Laughing Coffin used to kill players.

A timer for sixty seconds appeared between the two players as they both gain some distance between them. The player's stood and watch in anticipation as one of the players from the highest ranked guild in the game is about to face a random kid.

Ten seconds left and the blonde stood there calm as ever with no weapon of some sort equipped. Zod raised his eyebrow at this.

"Feeling cocky eh?" He said before pulling his weapon out.

**Seven seconds.**

"I don't have to use my sword to the likes of _you,_" Naruto taunted.

**Four seconds.**

"I'm gonna wipe the floor with you!"

**Two seconds.**

"..."

***BEGIN***

Naruto dashed forward, meeting Zod in the middle. Zod swung down for a vertical but missed as Naruto evaded to the side. Zod continued doing a combo between a vertical strike and a horizontal strike. However, each swing was a miss for Naruto.

The blonde smirked as soon as Zod took one more swing with his orange glowing sword.

'_Gotcha!' _He thought as he seemingly sliced through the boy. Silica gasped in shock along with the crowd at the sight of the easy victory for the man in red and white. Just when he started to cheer, his facial expression changed into startled look. Zod saw that the image of Naruto had vanished into nothing before looking behind him were the real Naruto stood.

'_I've attack his after image!? Just what the hell-'_

The crowd focused their attention in the sky were a player was before he crashed onto the ground. Silica was astonished at Naruto seeing his speeds and how he fought with someone using his hands.

After Zod had finished skidding on the ground, he shamefully got up, with his head hung low, and sheathed his large sword behind him. The man walked up to Naruto and paused before moving past him and the silent crowd. When his footsteps grew faint, the crowd congratulated Naruto with good jobs and high fives.

"Hey Silica! Did you see how I handled that buffoon," Naruto said while he mixed in laughter with his words. As Silica ran towards Naruto, he put up his hand for a high five at her but was thrown off by a hug that she gave him.

"U-Um Silica?"

"Hey, Naruto, I just want to thank you for today. You are one of the nicest players on here...or at least, have been to me. It's not everyday you meet people like you. She squeezed one good time before releasing her grip around him. His blue orbs were then locked onto her red ones before a light tinge of pink faded onto his cheeks with Silica doing the same. The quickly turned their heads away from each other from embarrassment.

"Hey i-it's getting sort of late so I'm going to rent a place tonight."

"Y-yeah, I like that idea," Silica quickly replied.

* * *

><p><strong>THE LOCAL AINCRAD <strong>

**We're proud to say that floor 49 has been cleared! All thanks to some members from the Knight of the Blood Oath and two very strong players! All of our thanks goes to them! Stay tuned for the next update. **

Naruto chuckled before he threw the newsletter away and turned around in his bed.

'_It's been quite a day,' _Naruto thought as he rested in his bed with his arms behind his head and with his gaze focused outside of the window. The bright moonlight glistened through the window, hitting the blonde's cerulean eyes. He began to think about his new group Sasuke, Kirito, and Asuna. As for Sortiliena and Lisbeth, they both went back to the lower floors to chill out from all the fighting they endured. All that's left was Yuta whom Sasuke can feel comfortable with her staying at home by herself when they go on boss raids.

Naruto told the others he was going to check out the lower floors so he could take his time and site see since he was in a cave for most of the game. The blonde frowned in remembrance of the Laughing Coffin. He was glad that he left and made an oath to himself that he would take them down, one by one if he had to; and knew every trick they did to disguise themselves amongst crowds of local players.

Naruto's ear twitch to a sudden light knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," he said before he sat up in bed.

The door crept open and a head popped from the Crack if the door.

"Oh, hey Silica, what's up?" Naruto asked but was puzzled to the faint blush on her face.

"U-Um I just wanted to say...thanks for that earlier." Naruto smiled before he told her to come in.

"Ah it's no biggie, that guy was a real jerk so somebody had to put him in his place." Silica snickered at that.

"Well, I'll get going, and thanks again," Silica said before walking out the room.

Naruto smiled as he laid back down onto his comfy bed.

**End Chapter**

**A/N **

**Yessss I'm finally done with this chapter. How did you all like the addition of Naruto to the story ;)**

**I just want to say THANK YOU FOR THE POSITIVE FEED BACK on my story! So far all my reviews have been positive. That means sooooo much to me, you don't even know.**

**Do you want me to keep Silica in the story? Or no? Leave a review**

**Well anyways, I'm super tired so peace guys a day hope you enjoyed this read.**

**Closing:**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed.**


End file.
